Hopelessly Devoted To You
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: A school play… that doesn't sound too bad. Until Usagi meets her ex, Mamoru and he's her new sub. Still in love with him she turns to a good friend, Motoki, who happens to be the leading role. But will he mend her broken heart? Mamoru/Motoki/Usagi.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know, I know, another Sailor Moon fanfic. Please read, this one I will be updating and not letting it go on uncompleted. (Fingers crossed) Hope you like it.**

**Usagi was sixteen when she met Mamoru; two years of dating… she is presently eighteen. I put it this way, even though in the show she was younger because otherwise it makes Mamoru look really bad. I can't believe I am only thinking of this now. I mean I always knew they was such a big age difference, but a 14 year old dating a - at the youngest- 20 year old… yikes lol. Without the whole Princess/Prince knowledge that sounds unreasonable and thus unexplainable to Motoki. Why didn't Motoki ever say anything about their dating and ages in the show?!? Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Grease or anything involving them. All songs used are strictly for fun and all credit should be given to its writers/performers. I do not take any credit for their wonderful works. If you want their lyrics look them up so the performers get full credit.**

Usagi walked into her first period class and dejectedly sat down in one of the seats near the back of the classroom. She was feeling awful, no, worse than awful. Just a few days ago, she had broken up with her boyfriend, Mamoru. Or rather, he had broken up with her. She still wanted to be with him badly, but couldn't help but feel incredibly hurt by his actions. He had broken up with her for no apparent reason, and that crushed her more than she thought possible. Not knowing what she did wrong really confused and hurt her.

She felt someone brush up against her side, and she turned to see her best friend Minako standing beside her. Minako looked almost exactly like her, and many people thought they were sisters. They were definitely close enough to be sisters. Minako knew everything about her, and Usagi the same for Minako. Of course they were close with their other friends- Rei, Ami, and Makoto- but she and Minako were even closer. She of course, as well as the rest of them, knew about her breakup with Mamoru.

" How you doing, Usagi-chan?" she asked as she slowly sat down in the seat beside her, looking at her friend with sympathy.

" Not so good Mina… I miss him so much. He's all I can think about."

Looking away, she focused on the now full class. Her head was spinning and she felt tears start to well up in her eyes. She quickly blinked them back and then turned to face Minako again. She felt the tears well up again, and she tried in vain to hide them, but soon a few ran down her cheeks. She brushed them away.

" Look Mina… I thought I could handle this… but I can't," she paused and sniffled before rising to her feet and grabbing her bag. Her eyes now evident that she'd been crying, blinked back more tears, as Usagi managed to actually stop them for a few seconds while she made her way to the front of the class.

The few of her classmates who had turned to look at her a few minutes ago when she had been talking with Minako, watched her as she got up and made her way to the front. Trying to leave with as little attention drawn to her as possible, she lowered her head to try and block them from seeing her puffy, red eyes, and tear-streaked face. She sighed deeply, as her hurried towards the door, she was almost there. Ten seconds and she would be free to cry her heart out in the bathroom. Not looking where she was going, Usagi bumped into something and quickly went sprawling unto the floor. She fought the tears that came so close to pouring out.

Her eyes opened slowly as she heard a masculine cry of shock, and she stared at what was in front of her, staring at the thing that had caused her fall. To _her_ shock, she saw black men's shoes, and matching dress up pants. Great, she thought to herself, not only had her teacher caught her leaving the class minutes before it was supposed to start, but she had bumped into him. Not daring to look up, Usagi mumbled an apology, still sprawled on the cold tiled floor, her long hair cascading all around her.

After a few seconds, she saw a hand lower itself. She stared at it for a second, for some reason not taking it right away. She moved her hand slowly towards his, captivated by it, and just inches before their hands touched, she jerked away as if scalding fire had burned her. She knew that hand. She knew that hand too well. Working up the courage to stand, she heard Minako gasp loudly. Apparently, her friend had only noticed his presence at the same time as she had.

Usagi felt the tears now running down her face. What on earth was he doing here, at her school, in her classroom? Her head spun and she quickly moved her hand to her head. Searching for any strand of dignity left, she quickly rose to her feet. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes again. Into those eyes that had harshly told her that he no longer loved her. Using all her inner strength, Usagi looked up at him. His eyes were staring down at her, big pools of midnight sky, looking both shocked and sad. Usagi didn't say anything, and neither did he. They just stared at each other for a second and then he coughed suddenly, and she averted her eyes.

" Are you okay?" he asked softly, concerned.

Usagi once again captured his gaze and she rolled her eyes. " Depends of what your version of fine is," she said harshly.

Suddenly becoming very aware of their surroundings, Usagi backed up a few steps. Not sure if the reason for doing this was because of the fact that her whole class was probably watching, or because the proximity to him made her heart race and her legs melt. She mentally berated herself. He had acted like a jerk to her and she still felt that way?

" Well… if you're okay, then I'd appreciate if you took a seat."

Usagi sent him dangers through her eyes. What was he talking about? Did he honestly think she was going to talk with him after what he'd said the other day, especially in front of her class? Where was her teacher anyways? Shouldn't he be here by now even if he was running late?

" What?" she asked both annoyed and angry. " I was just leaving," she said as she stood up to leave.

She heard a few snorts and bouts of laugher, but she failed to see the humor in this. Maybe it was one of those things that you had to experience as a completely uninvolved third party. She was about to squeeze by him, when she heard him sigh softly. Softly enough that only she heard it. She turned around and looked at him one last time.

" Class has already been delayed. Please have a seat… Miss."

Usagi's eyes must have bulged at this. As if it were an afterthought, he'd called her miss. He'd never called her that, not even when they had first met. No. He'd called her Odango. Her eyes burned with unshed tears knowing that she would never hear him call her that again. Sure, she had hated it at first, but then she'd gotten quite fond of it. Why was he pretending that he didn't know her? Why hadn't he called her by her name, or last name at least? And what was this about class being delayed and her having a seat?

" What the heck is going on???" she asked, her voice rising a bit as she said this.

Mamoru stared at her, only for a second, and then turned to face the rest of the class. She watched as he straightened his tie, and walked to the front desk. It took him a moment to regain his posture, before he smiled at the class and introduced himself.

" I'm Mamoru Chiba and I'll be your substitute until your teacher comes back. He is quite sick in the hospital, and while I am not allowed to issue details, I can say that he most likely wont be back until the end of the term," pausing he turned to face Usagi. " Now please… have a seat."

**_AN: Tell me what you think and review. I'll be posting in 3-4 days. Reviews will make me post quicker though. :) Thanks._**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey. Like I promised. This fanfic will not be left uncompleted. The song Usagi sings in this chapter is really fitting to her problem with Mamoru. Look it up for its lyrics since fanfiction is against us posting them. I'll be updating this fanfic Saturday (2 days from today), hope that's soon enough for you guys. Plus this chapter is extra long. Enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Grease or anything involving them. All songs used are strictly for fun and all credit should be given to its writers/performers. I do not take any credit for their wonderful works. If you want their lyrics look them up so the performers get full credit.**

His voice wasn't harsh. Not anything like it had been just the other day ago. No, he was acting civil, however he wasn't the one who still wanted to be together or the one that was extremely confused and shocked by this. He had, of course, had had time to prepare his thoughts and emotions on this. She hadn't.

Faced with a crossroad situation, she could either continue on her way out, and risk having him notify the principal, not to mention it being extremely embarrassing, some part of her still wanted to impress him, or stay and show her mature side. Sighing, she knew what she had to do, and quickly walked back to her seat. She once again heard a few giggles, but ignored them, taking her seat next to Minako. Her best friend gave her hand a gentle squeeze, letting her know that everything was going to be alright. Keeping her head down, Usagi opened her pink bunny notebook and took out her matching pencil, ready for whatever her ex was going to assign. Her heart stopped as her mind processed that. Her ex. She had an ex. Her first ex. Her ex that she was still in love with. Her ex. Pushing the thoughts away, she tried to focus on what he was saying.

" Today we'll be starting distributing and holding mini- auditions for the roles… and next class we will begin running lines."

Usagi frowned. What was he talking about? She searched her brain for an answer. But none came. She really needed to start paying attention in class. Even though now she had good reason for drifting away from the curriculum. She turned to Minako and tilted her head slightly to the side. Her best friend nodded slightly in understanding. ' He's talking about the play' she mouthed. Usagi silently thanked her friend and then gave all her strength to looking up at Mamoru.

He was perched on the top of his desk, his legs hanging down. Usagi tried her best not to stare at his long strong legs, legs that had saved her many times before, and whisked her off to safety. She quickly raised her gaze and focused on his face, which ended up being worse. Her eyes focused on his lips. Lips that she had kissed so many times. His sweet, tender kisses, ones that left her breathless and weak in the knees. Re-focusing, she managed to shift her gaze to his eyes. Sure, she'd spent hours and hours staring into them, not to mention thinking about them every second they were apart, but at least she could focus slightly better on what he was saying.

" So… here is how this is going to work. I'm going to write all the roles on the board and then people can nominate who they think would be best for said role. After, we will have the auditions and finally vote on who the class thinks is best for that character. Simple right?"

The class nodded and Mamoru proceeded with writing the names on the board. Usagi turned to Minako and sighed, knowing that her friend was thinking the same thing as her. Grease: a romantic musical; one that she would be playing in, auditioning for some character in front of him, and maybe even singing in front of him. This could not possibly bring anything good. Usagi watched as Mamoru wrote the main characters on the board: Danny, Sandy, Frenchy, Rizzo, Kenickie and Cha-Cha.

" I want to be Frenchy," Minako blurted out as soon as he moved away from the board. His eyes momentarily sparkled with laughter before he quickly looked at his sheet.

" Miss…" he paused and she gave him a weird look, then sighed telling him her name. He nodded and then continued. " Minako… you cannot nominate yourself…"

Usagi rolled her eyes. " I'll nominate her."

Mamoru's eyes flew to her and he stared for a moment. His eyes watching her stare back at him with distaste. He'd caused that, and he knew that she'd probably never forgive him, but he had had to break up with her, for her own safety. Sighing, he nodded.

" And I nominate Usagi for Sandy!" Minako practically screamed before Mamoru could say anything.

You could see that that took Mamoru by surprise, but he soon covered it up. Although Usagi could imagine what he must be thinking. At realization of this, she blushed. A meek good girl turned into a vivacious leather-wearing woman. She glared at her best friend.

" Anyone else want to play these two roles?" Mamoru asked, as he jotted something down on his sheet, it never occurring to him that he shouldn't have known who Minako was talking about.

No one said anything, mostly because they either weren't paying attention or just didn't care. Mamoru's eyes once again found hers. His eyes lingered there for the amount of time allowed between teacher and student and then he moved on. After the last few characters were given to people, Danny's role happened to fall on a really cute blonde, although of course Usagi didn't notice, and the other smaller parts to people Usagi didn't know.

" Now. Since that went extremely well, and there were no need for auditions, we will use this time to see how well you guys can act and sing and make appropriate changes if necessary."

Mamoru turned and faced Usagi. " How about our leading lady starting us off?"

Usagi flinched. She didn't want to be doing this. Why had Minako nominated her? She couldn't do this. And what was with Mamoru making her go first? Was he trying to embarrass her further than before? Sighing, she felt her hands begin to shake.

" What do you want me to sing?" she asked softly. She was pretty certain that she would have to start with one of the songs her character sings in the movie, but once again Mamoru surprised her.

" Since it's just the first day of practice, I don't expect everyone to know all the lyrics to the songs from the musical. Sing any song you like."

Hearing this, Usagi gained some confidence. Not a lot granted, but a little. Walking to the front of the class, she stood beside Mamoru and then gave him a polite smile. An idea suddenly popped into her head and she turned her head so that only he could see the wicked grin on her face.

" I know what song I want to sing."

Mamoru looked slightly taken back, but nodded encouragingly. " Great. Unfortunately since it's a song of your choice, you'll have to sing acapella."

She grinned. " Mina has it on her laptop."

She quickly motioned for her friend to come up and they quickly opened the computer and went to her songs. Usagi scrolled searching for that one perfect song, while both Minako and Mamoru looked at her funny. Once she found it, and she showed Minako, Minako gasped softly so that only she could hear.

" Usagi… don't…" she pleaded, not wanting her friend to be embarrassed.

" Why not? That song fits me perfectly right now. I'm going for it."

Minako sighed and then retreated in defeat. Usagi took a deep breath and was about to click the song on when she paused and looked up facing the class. Was she going to far? Mamoru needed to know how she felt, and the rest of the class would just assume it was someone else she was talking about…so there wasn't really any harm. Plus Mamoru deserved to feel some of the pain that she was feeling. Feeling confident, she stated the artist (Pink), and the song (Who Knew?), then clicked the song on. As the starting music filled the air, she took a deep breath and then started in a soft voice.

As the chorus started, she felt her words coming our stronger and with more power. Putting all her emotions into the song, she let her heart sing in pain. Slowly dancing to the music. Closing her eyes to cover her emotion. Opening her eyes she faced the class as she sang the song into its ending, slowly fading her voice out.

Mamoru stared at Usagi as she finished the song. She'd been singing about them, that much was obvious. He saw slight tears in the corner of her eyes. He felt so guilty for causing her so much pain, but what was he supposed to do? He couldn't continue dating her after those threatening dreams he'd been having recently. Still, there was nothing more he wanted to do right now than to run over to her and sweep her into his arms and caressed her soft skin; to kiss her until they were both breathless, to hold her against his chest and promise her that everything would be okay.

But of course, he could do nothing of the sort. Not only would be get fired from his job, and he really needed the money for medical school, but he couldn't show Usagi that he still cared. He had to pretend that he no longer loved her, which couldn't have been farther from the truth, or harder to do. She still meant everything to him; he still loved her more than life itself. Trying to clear his mind, he looked at the rest of the class, to see faces of admiration. People who previously hadn't been paying attention at all, now sat upright in their seats, their eyes focused on the beauty in the front of the class.

" Thank you, Usagi," he stated calmly. He had to get his emotions in check. He was just her teacher, nothing more. " That song sounded very meaningful to you," he said sincerely.

Usagi looked at him for a second and then sighed softly. " It is," and with that she went back to her seat and sat down. Minako smiled at her encouraging and then whispered that she had thought she had been great. Usagi thanked her and then focused on the guy who was playing Danny. He was cute enough. He was no Mamoru, but maybe she could make him jealous by flirting with this new guy during practice. That would be completely natural since they'd have to kiss a few times.

Usagi's heart stopped and she felt a wave of dizziness come over her. She would have to kiss this guy. Someone she didn't know. Someone that was not that man she loved with all her heart. She had only ever kissed one man in her life, and that man was supposed to be her betrothed, her future prince, literarily. How could she kiss this guy?

Her mind was dwelling on this when Minako poked her softly. Usagi stirred and stared at Minako who was pointing at the clock. Class was over. How long exactly had she been thinking about that, she wondered. Putting her books in her bag she hurried to the front of the class and out the door before Mamoru could say anything to stop her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey. Hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic. More Usagi and Mamoru awkwardness soon.**** Please review and tell me what you think.**** Anyways… just want you to know that I AM aware that at this point in the season Usagi and Mamoru don't know about Rini being their daughter, but I always through the mention of it in my fanfics. Enjoy.**

The rest of the day passed with no hitches. Lucky for her, she and Mamoru hadn't bumped into each other. Unlucky for her, she had drama almost every day. That night she lay in bed for hours thinking about how her life was so off balanced once again. It seemed like she and Mamoru had just gotten back together and then boom, they were apart again. She didn't know how much of this she could take, seeing him every day and not being able to show him how she felt. Only time would tell how long she would last.

The next day went by just as uneventful; she still hadn't run into Mamoru, not even once. She was doing slightly better. She was still extremely hurt by him, but she was pretty sure that the next time she saw him she wouldn't start crying. She was gaining confidence. If he didn't want her, she would show him what he was missing.

The following afternoon, Usagi had drama last period, and although she wasn't looking forward to it, she wasn't dreading it too much. She loved the movie and musical Grease, it was one of her favorites, and she was honored to play Sandy.

Just outside the classroom, Usagi paused and looked inside. Mamoru was already there, and there looked to be no one else in the room. She didn't really want to be the only one in there with him, she didn't want to ask him about their breakup, didn't need to know his pathetic reasons to dump his future wife. What was with him anyways? They were destined to be married; to have a daughter together, and you just don't mess with destiny; you just don't.

Usagi sighed and looked to her left to see if she could see Minako coming. When she didn't see her, she glanced at her watch. She was there ten minutes before class actually started. Unconsciously, she placed her hair behind her ears, and leaned unto the wall for support. She was deciding whether or not to just leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder, a masculine hand. Her blood tingled in her veins. What was he doing? At school no less. She roughly shook it off and stepped forward, back facing him.

" I don't want to talk to you!" she started roughly. " Just leave me alone, okay? I don't want to hear any of your pathetic reasons for breaking up with me!"

She felt the hand once again on her shoulder and she twirled around to yell at him some more. But to her surprise, it wasn't Mamoru who stood there, but rather Motoki, Mamoru's best friend and one of her good friends as well. Her face turned crimson. Before Mamoru, she had had the largest crush on him, but when they had started dating her feelings for Motoki had seemingly went away, but now she wondered if she had never stopped having a slight crush on him. The guy was gorgeous, and one of the nicest and friendliest people she knew after all. She lowered her head, in shame, to hide her face.

" I'm so sorry, Motoki… I thought you were…" her voice trailed as she looked in the classroom towards Mamoru, wondering if he'd heard her. But his head was down giving his full attention to whatever he was working on. She figured he hadn't.

Motoki walked around so that he faced her, and gently pulled her chin up to look at him. He saw tears threatening to pour out. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew for sure that Usagi was hurting a lot right now and needed a friend. He would be that for her if nothing else. He tried to quiet his excited heart; she and Mamoru had broken up? He had thought that would never happen. Did that mean that he finally had a chance with the gorgeous blonde? He opened his arms, and Usagi walked into them completely, placing her head against his shoulder, she cried softly.

After a few minutes, she slowly pulled away and wiped her tears away. Looking back at him, she saw that he looked very confused and very concerned. Had Mamoru not told his best friend that they had broken up? Why wouldn't he tell him something important like that? It had been over three days, plenty enough time to tell him.

" Mamoru broke up with me the other day…" once again her voice trailed as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

"Oh, Usagi-chan," he said softly. " That's awful. I can't believe that he would do that. He was so in love with you," he said honestly, even though he had always been jealous of what they had shared.

Usagi nodded. She didn't want to talk about this. She _needed_ to talk about something else. Her mind raced trying to find something else to say before he asked her questions she was not prepared to answer. Her mind suddenly stopped as she stared at him, not believing that she hadn't thought about it earlier. Maybe sometimes she was a little ditzy.

" What are you doing here?" she asked quietly as she watched a few people slip inside.

" Well, actually, believe it or not, Mamoru asked me to come, he said something about needing someone for one of the parts. Someone got real sick yesterday and will not be able to play their part. I thought it would be fun to do, plus I'd be helping him out. Of course being able to see my two favorite people is another advantage."

Usagi blushed. " I'm glad you're here. I could use all the moral support I can get."

At that moment, both Minako and Makoto walked by looked at Motoki, then at Usagi and then stopped abruptly, making the person behind them bump into them. After a few harsh words, the girl walked inside, and the four of them were alone.

" Motoki?" they asked in unison, confusion written on their faces.

" Yeah… I'm helping Mamoru out with the play… someone got sick… I'll be playing his part," he said summarizing what he had just told Usagi.

Both girls nodded and then walked inside with huge Cheshire grins on their faces. Usagi laughed and then turned to Motoki.

" Shall we?" he said jokingly, extending his arm at a 90 degree angle.

Usagi laughed softly, a smile on her face, placing her arm through his. " We shall."

The two laughed some more and then walked inside, arm-in-arm. Much to their dismay, the classroom was almost completely full. Everyone's head turned to them as they walked in, caught arm-in-arm. They blushed profusely and quickly detangled their arms. Usagi lowered her head and slunk to her chair in embarrassment.

The moment Usagi and Motoki had walked into the classroom; Mamoru had felt something tear inside of him. The two were way too close for his opinion and she looked happy for a change and that hurt knowing he hadn't been the one to cause that. However, Usagi had already been embarrassed the other day when they had met in class, and he didn't want her to be embarrassed yet again.

" Looks like our two leading roles have already met. Everyone give it up for, Usagi and my best friend Motoki."

Usagi looked at Mamoru and then at Motoki. Her heart raced. Her eyes lingered on Motoki as she stood up abruptly.

" You're playing Danny?" she asked, as her cheeks once again grew hot. This was the guy she was going to have to kiss? Her old crush, one that she might have never really gotten over. Mamoru knew this of course, they had shared everything with each other, and she knew that he wouldn't like it.

" You're Sandy?" Motoki asked at the same time, a grin playing across his face. Both with pleasure that he would finally get to kiss her, and that she was playing a leather-wearing hottie. He couldn't wait to see _that_.

Usagi sighed deeply as she nodded. Turning her attention back to Mamoru she glared at him. Why had he done this to her? Wasn't it bad enough that he was substituting one of her classes, but to invite Motoki to play Danny? What on Earth was he thinking?

The class watched intently at the threesome before them. Each wondering want on Earth was going on. Of course no one other than Mina and Makoto knew that Mamoru was her ex and Motoki their mutual friend. Mamoru stared at the two of them for a moment before clearing his throat. He wasn't so oblivious that he hadn't seen his best friend's suggestive smile. That made his blood curl. What was Motoki doing? Usagi and him had just broken up. Plus, he hadn't told him, so how did he even know? Had Usagi told him?

Sighing, he reached for his papers and then went to the blackboard to start drawing the different locations and names on the stage. Usagi sat down, and opened her notebook. Only then did she realize that Motoki had taken the empty seat beside her. Her cheeks heated up slightly and she lowered her head.

**_AN: Are you guys annoyed with the Motoki/Usagi part? I know it hasn't been much yet, but just tell me if you don't want that as much. Just want to know how people are taking this triangle._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Sorry for posting a day later than planned. (always post 3 days after each chapter) I've been swamped with school work. Well here it is and enjoy. Tell me what you think. The next chapter will be more romantic, promise._**

The rest of the class went by pretty much uneventful, but by the end of class, Usagi wanted nothing more than to hurry out from that room and head home. She had planned on going straight home, avoiding the arcade which she went to every day. Since her breakup, however, she hadn't gone in once. She missed spending time with Motoki, he was a great guy, and they got along just fine, but she couldn't risk meeting up with Mamoru there. He went there frequently too; as it was pretty much the place they had developed their friendship and later relationship. The place had too many memories anyways. It was better if she just stayed away.

As she made her way out of the class she felt a hand on her shoulder once again. Twirling around she found Motoki to be there. She smiled politely and waited for him to say whatever he had stopped her for. He dropped his hand from her shoulder and grabbed her hand. Gently holding between them.

Usagi nearly flinched at this, but managed to stay calm. He was only holding her hand. Friends did that right? It didn't mean anything. Still, Usagi couldn't help but quickly turn her head to see where Mamoru was. Surely he wouldn't approve of this. Her eyes met his, and for a second she saw pain and hurt there before he blinked and looked away. Sighing softly, Usagi turned her gaze back to Motoki, giving him her full attention.

" Usagi… I was wondering if you were going to come by the arcade today? I haven't seen you there lately, and I miss spending time with you."

Usagi couldn't help but smile. Motoki always knew the right thing to say to cheer her up. If he was offering, she should accept. There was no mature reason not to. The arcade was plenty big enough for her and Mamoru both. That didn't mean that they would have to talk to each other. Once again she turned and looked at Mamoru. She could tell that he was listening and only pretending to do paperwork at his desk. He obviously was hearing all this, so if he knew that she would be there, surely he wouldn't go as well, right?

Usagi turned back to Motoki and grinned. " I would love to come. I've missed spending time with you lately too… I've just been busy," she lied, and knew that everyone left in the room knew her real reason for not going.

Motoki smiled and then pulled her hand softly as he started to exit the room.

" That's great. See you later, Mamoru!" he said as he hurriedly pulled her out of the room.

Mamoru watched as the two of them left hand in hand. He felt so angry. He knew what his supposedly best friend was doing. He was trying to win his girl over. Sighing he mentally cursed. Usagi was no longer his girl. He'd broken her heart and now she would most likely never forgive him. He had no hold over her or who she dated. He'd lost his chance with her. Still… they had just broken up, wasn't it a little soon? Mamoru shook his head and stood, his anger now with himself. What was he doing? He was freaking himself out for no reason. Motoki had merely asked her to hang out, it was clearly not a date, so he was over exaggerating. Nothing had happened yet, so why was he acting so crazy? He sighed and grabbed his bag and papers. As he walked out of the room, deep down he knew why, and that was because he was still very much in love with Usagi.

Usagi and Motoki walked all the way to the arcade together, much of it in silence. She felt somehow guilty for being here with him even though she knew that rationally she shouldn't be. Her and Mamoru were broken up, his choice not hers, so why should she been feeling bad? It wasn't even as if they were doing anything. They were just hanging out together, that's it. Still, Usagi wondered, ever since she'd known Motoki, which was as long as she'd known Mamoru – about three years- never once had they held hands. Realizing this she blushed and looked over at him. He was looking ahead with a smile on his face.

" Motoki…" Usagi started, not sure exactly what she was going to say. He quickly looked over, his smile never leaving his face.

" Yes…" he drawled, waiting for her to continue. They had stopped just outside of the arcade.

Usagi looked away for a second trying to gather her thoughts. " I don't think it's a good idea actually that I stay," she started as she felt tears well up in her throat.

" I'm just really not feeling so well and don't want to be around people."

Motoki nodded understandably. " It's okay. I get it. But I would hate to miss more time with you. We haven't talked in days." Motoki dropped her hand and raised his to her shoulder.

Usagi nodded. " Same here. Is it possible for you to skip work today? I could really use a friend to talk with."

Motoki sighed. " I really wished I could, but I'm manager this evening, so I can't."

Usagi's face dropped as she tried to cover her disappointment. " Oh. Okay. Well maybe some other time." She looked away again, in the direction of her house. " I got to go. I'll talk to you later," she said, as she started to walk away.

Motoki quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her. He smiled lightly as she turned around. " I promise I'll make it up to you. We'll talk soon, I guarantee it."

Usagi smiled and nodded. " Thanks."

And with that, Motoki dropped her wrist and Usagi started to walk home. Motoki watched her walk away, and felt bad that he hadn't been able to comfort her. She really could use a friend right now, which he would be until she was over Mamoru, and then he would swoop in and win her heart. He watched her until she turned the corner and he could no longer see her. Walking inside the arcade, an idea hit him. As he figured just how he would make it up to her, he smiled to himself, proud that he'd come up with it. He would win her heart, or die trying.


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Sorry for the long wait, homework has been insane! Anways double the amount of story in this chapter because you waited so patiently. Enjoy and review. Tell me if you want me to UPDATE TOMORROW or not. :) LOL. Hope all your answers are yes!_**

Usagi reached her house, her mind full of emotions. She really had wanted to spend time with Motoki, but now she couldn't. She had no one to talk with. She was once again all alone. Sure, she could call Minako, or talk with her cat Luna, but for some reason it just wasn't the same. She saw how bored they looked sometimes when she was crying about her failed relationship. She knew they all felt bad, and had listened attentively the few couple of times she'd shared her emotions, but now they seemed tired of hearing the same thing. Not that she blamed them, she did tend to repeat her feelings over and over again, but that's how she grieved… by talking about it and sharing her feelings.

Sighing she went inside her house and upstairs. She was just at the top of the stairs when she heard her mother walk over to the bottom step and call her. Turning around, Usagi looked at her mom and tried to give a light smile. Her parents, of course, had never really approved of her and Mamoru, since they had quite a difference in age, and therefore she couldn't share her grief with them. She figured they'd thought she was just having a tough day when she had come home crying the day he'd broken up with her. She'd tell them eventually, just didn't want to right now.

" Yes Mom?" she asked patiently, biting her lip to hold back her tears.

Her mother gave her a concerned look. " You okay, Angel?"

" Yeah Mom, I'm okay. I just had another bad day that's all… I want to be alone."

Her mom nodded and gave her daughter a knowing smile. " Okay. I'll send supper up in a little bit, so you can eat in your room."

Usagi smiled. " Thanks Mom. You're the best."

Her mother smiled back and then walked off into the kitchen to finish supper. Usagi made her way to her room and fell unto her bed. Her cat meowed once and then quickly jumped unto the bed beside her.

" Usagi-chan," she asked concerned. " Are you alright?"

Usagi turned to face her talking-cat and shook her head. " I had to see Mamoru again today."

She'd filled her friends and cat in on the details of her breakup and of the whole substitute-teaching thing. Still, no matter how many times she saw him at school, she couldn't get used to it. He wasn't supposed to be there. How many ex's wound up being your substitute teacher for the rest of the term? That was just not right. There was no room for distance, no room for closure.

" Then after class, I walked to the arcade with Motoki but left because I wanted to be alone…" she mumbled not wanting to hear any comments about her old crush on him.

Luna gave her a funny look. " Motoki was at your school?" she asked confused.

Usagi hit her head with her hand. " Oh. I forgot to tell you… Mamoru got Motoki to play the part of Danny in the play… after class he asked me to go to the arcade with him."

Luna smiled in amusement. " Motoki is Danny… and you're Sandy…" the cat stopped talking then and started laughing uncontrollably, rolling all over the bed.

Usagi rolled over and faced the other side. Now was so not the time to laugh at her situation. After a few minutes Luna calmed down and apologized. They continued to talk for a bit after her mother came and brought up her supper. It was nearing nine o'clock when she heard rustling coming from outside. Getting up, she walked over to her open window and looked out, but saw nothing. Thinking it must have been some leaves or something, she went back to her bed and turned out her lights. It was early, but she was exhausted from crying and didn't feel like doing anything. Luna had even gone out for a bit, and was no longer there to talk with. She was all alone, so she had decided to turn in early.

Usagi stayed completely still when she heard the rustle again. Slowly turning her head towards her window, she saw a shadow. Her heart raced. Was it Mamoru coming to apologize for breaking up with her? To tell her that he still loved her? When they had been dating, he had often climbed up her tree and into her bedroom late at night. Was this him now? If it wasn't him, that wouldn't be good news, a stranger breaking into her room. Her heart began to race, but for an entirely new reason. Her hand found itself under her pillow where she kept her transformation broach at night when she slept. Her hand grabbed it and clutched it tightly, ready to transform at any minute.

The figure moved in the tree and lunged towards her window. Grasping the window frame, the body slowly made its way up and through the open window. At first, Usagi couldn't tell who it was, and that scared her. She strained her eyes to see who it was.

" Hello?" asked a masculine voice in a soft whisper, clearly trying not to wake anyone else up.

Usagi's eyes widened. She knew that voice. It did not belong to Mamoru however. Part of her was relieved, part of her was sad. She was however quite curious to know why this person was in her room.

" Motoki?" she asked quietly.

She heard a small laugh and then a soft 'yeah'. Smiling, she reached over and turned on her nightstand lamp. As light flooded into the room, Usagi became very aware that she was in her pajamas. Blushing, she pulled the cover up to her chin as she sat up.

" What on earth are you doing here?" she asked softly as to not let her parent's hear.

" I told you I'd make it up to you. I'm here to talk."

Usagi looked at her clock. It was just after nine o'clock. " At this time?" she blushed once again.

" Yeah. Sorry it's so late. I just got off work," Motoki said as he entered further into her room.

" That's okay."

" Surprised?" he asked as he hovered near the bottom of her bed.

" You can say that," Usagi said through a smile. " But I'm glad you came."

Motoki only then seemed to realize that she had been in bed and gave her an apologetic look. " Did I wake you up? I thought you would still be up."

Usagi shook her head. " You didn't. I went to bed early because I was exhausted from cry…" she stopped abruptly as she realized how weak that sounded. It had been the truth, however, maybe something she could have left out.

Motoki gave her a concerned look. " Usagi-chan. Are you okay? I mean… you want to talk about it?"

Usagi looked at him with big puffy eyes. Would he really stay there and just listen openly while she complained and cried her eyes out? Sighing, she knew he would, he was just that type of guy. Usagi nodded.

" If you don't mind…" her voice trailed off.

Motoki sat down at the edge of her bed just beside her and gently took her hand. " Of course I don't." _I'd do anything for you, _he wanted to say, but somehow held back.

Usagi smiled lightly as she let her covers fall to unveil her pink pajamas with little white bunnies on them. She blushed slightly as she saw him stare at them for a second before giving her a playful teasing smile.

" Lets see… it started about a week ago. I went over to Mamoru's apartment like I always do and he told me it was over. Point blank. When I asked for a reason, he simply told me that he no longer loved me," Usagi paused as she heard her voice crack. Tears escaped her vain attempts to conceal them.

Motoki reached over and pulled her towards him for a hug. She fell into his embrace as her body began to shake as she cried. Motoki gently rubbed her back as he held her, trying his best to keep his thoughts away from how much he loved her, and on how she needed a friend right now. If she knew his thoughts, surely she would have fled. She'd been through enough already.

He turned his thoughts back on what she'd just said. That didn't seem like Mamoru, just breaking up with her randomly. To his knowledge his best friend had been happy until the very day before the alleged breakup. Things weren't right. However, his best friend must have had a reason. One that he had probably not told Usagi in fear that it would hurt her more than necessary. Yet what could hurt more than breaking up with someone because they no longer loved said person?

Usagi sobbed against his chest and his hands rose to her hair. Her soft soft hair. Hair that he had wanted to touch since the day he'd met her. Reminding himself of his place and that it was late at night, he regrettably moved backwards. Holding her and arms length. He looked into her eyes that were filled with such hurt and then gently wiped away a tear with his hand.

" If I found a girl like you, I'd never let her go," he whispered softly. Usagi's eyes widened and her cheeks heated up. Quickly she lowered her gaze.

" You're just saying that to be nice," she whispered back, her eyes still focused on a random white bunny. Motoki gently pulled her chin up so that she was forced to look at him and smiled.

" No. I'm not. You're such a great person, with a big heart, and if Mamoru can't see that… well then it's a good thing you aren't together anymore. He doesn't deserve you."

_I deserve you._

Usagi smiled lightly and then reached over to give him a quick hug. " Thanks."

Motoki slowly rose to his feet. " It's getting late. I should probably be going since we have practice first thing in the morning."

Usagi nodded. " Yeah. I guess you're right."

Motoki saw her smile drop and once again she looked sad. He couldn't bare to see her like that. Not if he could help it. Smiling, he walked slowly towards the open window. Once he reached there, he turned back around, quite surprised to see Usagi standing right in front of him. He hadn't heard her get out of bed.

" I feel bad that we didn't get to talk all that much tonight. Do you feel any better?"

"Yes," Usagi nodded, a smile on her lips once again. " It felt good to talk to someone other than the girls. You really did help even if it doesn't appear like you did. It will just be a little while until I'm my chipper-self again."

Motoki grinned. " Tell you what. How about I make it up to you by coming and getting you first thing in the morning, so that we can walk to school together."

Usagi's smile grew as her hair bobbed slightly as she nodded. Motoki laughed and then slowly went through the window and into the tree. Making his way down the tree he stopped when he reached the bottom and looked up. He smiled and waved before turning and walking down the driveway and then the street. Usagi sighed. At least one guy thought she was still worth his time. She knew that getting over Mamoru would be the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, but knew that with friends like Motoki, it would be easier.

**_AN: Next chapter has Mamo-chan fluff promise!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: Oh my gosh, I'm spoiling you guys rotten lol. I can't recall the last time I added a post the next day... (Think I've done it once before though) Anyways. Here is some Mamoru and Usagi fluff. I'm starting a NEW POLL (I know I do that ALOT, lol) Please tell me what you think. The poll asks if Mamoru and Motoki should get into a fight, and if there should be something else that I cannot say until you read this chapter. Don't want to give anything away... please review :)_**

The next morning, Usagi made sure to set her alarm clock an hour earlier than usual, so that she wouldn't have to rush, and could take the time to look great for Motoki. She didn't know why she felt she had to look her best for him, considering the fact that they were merely friends. They weren't dating. No. She had no logical reason for wanting this, but knowing that it was illogical didn't stop her from getting up early.

After taking a long shower, she quickly put her hair in a towel and exited her adjoining bathroom towel wrapped around her body. She sat down in front of her vanity table and pulled the towel covering her hair, making it cascade all around her and off the back of the chair. Sweeping it to the front, she started brushing it. Since her hair was extremely long, it usually took nearly an hour to brush and blow dry and then once again brush to make sure there were no tangles. Not to mention after making her odangos look perfect. Sighing, she continued to brush her hair in long strokes. Sometimes she wanted to cut it all off, but knew that she could never actually bring herself to do that. She loved her hair.

About midway through brushing her hair, she heard a noise from outside her room. It turned and quickly gazed at her open window. Was it Motoki once again? She glanced quickly at her clock on the wall next to her. No. She still had a good hour before Motoki was supposed to show up. Shrugging it off as some bird or squirrel, she turned back to her mirror and continued with her hair. Oblivious to the small crunches of branches outside, she started to hum lightly. Before she knew it, she heard a scrapping noise and turned around in her chair to see the one and only, Mamoru Chiba.

She stared at him for a second, not saying anything. Not knowing what to say even if she got the courage and nerve to actually utter something. Her throat felt extremely dry as if she hadn't drank water in days. What was he doing here, was the first thought that popped into her head. She had dreamed many nights since their breakup that he would do exactly that, but the timing was surely off at this moment.

She watched as his eyes drifted downwards before blushing crimson and then averting his gaze. It was only at this moment that Usagi realized that she was sitting there in merely a towel, a towel with little bunnies. Standing up abruptly, she placed her arms over her chest to make sure the towel didn't slip. Her face turned red as her cheeks heated up.

" What the heck are you doing here?" she yelled as loud as she could given the circumstance that her parents were downstairs.

Mamoru turned his vision back to her, not daring to leave her eyes even though he desperately wanted to. In the quick glimpse he'd seen before, the towel did very little to hide her curvaceous form, if anything, the material had clung to her body more than her normal clothes did. Mentally shaking his head, he shook the image away. Now was not the time for daydreaming. Then again, they had been dating for over two years and he'd yet to see anything… to be honest, his mind often wandered. Getting a grip he tried to smile, but found himself unable to. So much for this being a good idea. He had thought they could walk to school together and talk. If they planned on spending each day together, they really did need to talk.

" I…umm… wanted to know if you wanted to walk to school together since we have drama first period," he gazed at her hopefully.

Usagi blushed even more; she didn't know what to say. "Mamoru…" she started and then stopped when no words came to her mouth. The fact that she had not called him Mamo-chan like she always had, was not lost on him.

" So we could talk…" Mamoru concluded his idea hoping that it would convince her.

" I really can't. It's not a good idea," Usagi said softly as she lowered her gaze to her bare feet.

" I see…" Mamoru's voice trailed obvious irritation in his words. He hated being irritated, and knew that he really shouldn't since the breakup had been his fault. Still… why couldn't she be grownup about this and accept the fact that they were in a situation in which they needed to talk. _Because she is only 18… _a voice in his head whispered. But did him, being twenty-four, mean more life experiences, more adult reactions? Surely not, he thought, considering he'd broken up with the girl he loved over a stupid dream. Yet the dreams _had_ stopped after he'd broken up with her.

Usagi's eyes rose quickly and stared at him, sending him darts with her eyes.

" Hey don't be mad at me, okay! You were the one that broke up with me! You're the one that broke my heart and crushed the child in me. You're the one that forced me out of a childish bliss, and into an acknowledgement of heartache and the evils of this world. You're the one that made me cry myself to sleep every night since that horrible day. So don't you dare blame anything on me!" she said as her voice cracked with tears. She tried to hold them back, but soon they poured out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She hastily brushed them away, but not before Mamoru saw them, breaking his heart even more.

" Usagi-chan…" Mamoru started and as if on autopilot, moved towards her to hold her in his arms. She stepped back and glared at him, before turning around and walking into her bathroom. Mamoru sighed as he heard the slam of the door and the click of the lock.

Mamoru walked over to the door and took a deep breath. " Usagi-chan, I never meant to hurt you. Causing you this pain… was not my intentions. Please believe that."

He heard her sobbing lightly and he wanted nothing more than to transform into his alter ego and break down this door; to take her into his arms and tell her the truth, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't risk something happening to her as his dreams warned.

" You just don't love me anymore," Usagi sobbed.

Though it broke his heart, Mamoru agreed. " Yeah," he mumbled softly.

There was silence for several moments after this, and Mamoru wondered if she'd fallen asleep from crying. Then, he heard the door unclick and watched as it slowly opened. Usagi stepped out, still in her towel and stared at him. Making her way to her bed, where her school uniform lay, she stopped when she reached it. Picking up her clothes, her back facing his face, and without turning around she laughed softly. Even though she didn't feel like laughing or that there was any humor in the situation, but merely to try and convey an air of maturity.

" Ever think of using the front door, or calling?" she said as she turned around to face him. Her eyes had changed and were no longer hiding tears but rather a small glimpse of laughter and teasing.

Mamoru laughed lightly, trying to take the pressure off his obvious lack of insight. Looking into her eyes, he smiled.

" The thought didn't cross my mind," he joked. His heart soared when the tiniest smile appeared on her face. Their normal banter was back, if only for a second. When the moment ended and her smile faded, he looked away.

" No actually, I didn't call or use the front door because I wasn't sure how your parents would react. I wasn't sure if you'd told them that we'd broken up."

He looked up as he finished, waiting attentively for her answer. She had told her parents when they first started dating that they were a couple, and Mamoru had seen them several times after that, but had she told them how serious they were? That they had broken up?

Usagi shook her head. " No. I haven't told them yet."

Mamoru nodded. " I see."

" I plan on telling them…" Usagi continued. " It's just that I've been dealing with it and haven't wanted to talk about it with them. You know my dad… would have been at your apartment with his shot-gun," Usagi joked.

Mamoru smiled and walked closer to her. He reached for her free hand and lightly took it in his. Warmth flooded both of them with this contact as memories of their past floated into their minds. Both in a hazed daze, their bodies slowly moved closer, neither realizing it. Their minds thinking on only the happy thoughts of their relationship, all thoughts of their breakup fled their minds.

Mamoru's other hand slowly found itself tenderly cupping her cheek, as his head started to descend. Usagi's eyes drifted closed as she gently rose on her tippy-toes to meet his waiting lips. She felt his lips touch hers in a light kiss. Forgetting all of the pain he'd caused her in the last few days, she did what had come naturally to them as a couple. She kissed him back. Her free hand left her chest and met his as he kissed her more passionately, most certainly not the kiss of a man that no longer loved her, even though the thought didn't cross her mind.

Mamoru kissed the beauty before him with more passion, passion that had not been filled in over a week. His mind wasn't thinking as he kissed his angel, his princess, he just knew that he loved her and couldn't bear to not kiss her any longer. His hands roamed her neck. He was just about to start kissing her there when he heard the bedroom door open.

**_AN: Please review and tell me what you thought. The poll will also ask if you want another chapter (in the future, not right away) that is more steamy than that? I always ask my readers there opinion for this subject, don't know why lol. THANKS._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: Sorry guys for the evil cliffie. Enjoy._**

Pulling apart as quickly as possible, both pairs of eyes stared at the door. Neither wanting to face the other. Both wanting to know who had brought them back to the present and to reality, a reality in which they were not together and should definitely not be making out they way they had. Their gazes met a completely stunned Motoki. The three stood there, no one wanting to say anything, no one knowing what exactly to say. Motoki coughed lightly, trying to clear the air.

" Mamoru?" he started, a slight edge in his voice. " What are you doing here, in Usagi-chan's bedroom, at this time, kissing her, while she is only wearing a towel?"

Motoki blushed at this as realization hit him. " Oh!" he said embarrassed and upset. He quickly turned and then started to leave the room.

" Motoki," Usagi called after him as both her and Mamoru realized what it must have looked like. Blushing a cute shade of pink, she moved farther away from Mamoru and closer to Motoki.

" It isn't like that at all. I assure you, it's really not what it looks like," Usagi said in a rush, the idea clearly making her uncomfortable.

Motoki slowly turned around. At least that was settled. His embarrassment on what he had thought he had been walking in on, gone, leaving him with only anger. Why was Mamoru kissing _his_ Usagi? He had broken up with her and no longer had the right to kiss her, to string her along and make her hope for their relationship again. He'd lost his chance, and now Usagi was fair game to anyone else, but certainly not fair game to him, since he'd broken her heart. Usagi was vulnerable and still missing him, and he was clearly taking advantage of the circumstance.

" What are _you_ doing here?" Mamoru asked, the same edge in his voice.

What used to be two best friends was no longer. Mamoru and Motoki glared at each other, each thinking the other being there was inappropriate. Usagi oblivious to what was going on in the silent war. Motoki smiled challengingly.

" I'm here to pick up Usagi. We have plans to go to school together."

" School?!?" Usagi screamed as she looked at her clock. They were going to be late. Grabbing her school uniform and underclothes that were, thank goodnessly placed under and were covered from the boys' eyes, and hurried to the bathroom. How she had kept her towel on for the long without it falling off in front of one of them, she'd never know. Quickly putting on her clothes, she hurried out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. Staring the boys for only a split-second, Usagi reached for her schoolbag and then grabbed each of their hands. Running out of the room and down the stairs, pulling both men as she went, she stopped in front of the kitchen, grabbed her lunch, said a quick goodbye to two very confused parents and one amused little brother and then ran out the door. Mamoru finally caught up with her and pulled her to a stop.

" Usagi. Let's take my car, it will be faster than running," Mamoru said pulling her towards his car.

" Usagi, forget about him. We had plans, lets go," Motoki said as he pulled her other hand towards his car.

Usagi sighed deeply, not knowing what to do, but knowing they had to decide really quick or they'd all be late regardless of how many cars where there. She knew that no matter who she choice, the other would get hurt. She looked at both of them, torn, and then looked at her watch. The school's late bell was going to ring in just five minutes. She gave them both a smile, dropped both their hands and started running in the direction of the school, leaving both men staring after her flabbergasted.

Usagi ran down the street trying to sort out her feelings. She was so extremely embarrassed that not only Mamoru had seen her in merely a towel, but also Motoki. How was she going to be able to talk to them after this embarrassing day? She was also confused. Mamoru had kissed her, just as passionately as in the old days and she'd kissed him back. What did _that _mean? Was he interested in getting back together? Surely he must be sorry for what he did, and wanting to get her back, otherwise he wouldn't have kissed her, right?

Her mind a mess, she hurried down the street. How she made it to school within four and a half minutes by running she'll never know. But lucky for her she did. Running inside the building and into her first period drama class, she reached her seat just as the late bell was ringing. Sighing, she turned and stared at Mamoru, a faint blush creeping up her neck remembering the hot kiss.

Minako turned her attention from Mamoru to Usagi as she saw her best friend come in. She smiled as Usagi stared at Mamoru and began to blush. The girl's life was always interesting; she'd give Usagi that. Minako elbowed Makoto, who was sitting next to her, and pointed at Usagi. Makoto smiled as well.

The class started before either Minako or Makoto could say or ask Usagi anything. Minako, always thinking when it came to juicy information, torn a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote Usagi a quick note, looking up every word to make sure Mamoru wasn't looking. When she was certain he wouldn't look their way, Minako tossed the paper to Usagi. This, bringing Usagi out of her reverie, she looked at Minako momentarily before opening the note.

The letter wrote: _Hey Girl, what's up? I saw you blushing when you came in, and you were looking at Mamoru-chan. What's the deal? Spill!_

Usagi blushed once more and looked back up at Mamoru. His back was turned to them and was writing something on the chalkboard. Usagi quickly started jotting down her exciting news. She and her friends didn't keep secrets. They told each other everything. Plus, Usagi was dying to tell someone and really could use the advice.

So she wrote back: _You'll never believe what happened this morning, or last night, but that's another story. I'll tell you that one later. Anyways, this morning I had just come out of the shower when he came in my bedroom through the window like the old times! I was just in a towel. Oh my gosh that was embarrassing. Anyways… we talked… well argued and stuff anyways and then there was this moment and he kissed me. And boy was it hot! We were interrupted before we could talk about it, but… it's got to mean something. He must want to get back together. Mina-chan, I'm so happy things are working out. You know I still love him. I always will. He's my soul mate and Prince. What do you think? Should I talk to him after class, or wait a bit for him to come to me?_

Usagi tossed the note to Minako. Mamoru looked away, pretending he hadn't saw it. It was almost positive it was about their earlier encounter. Tuning out the student who was reading his lines out loud with another girl, he let his thoughts focus on Usagi. The kiss had meant the world to him, but he couldn't risk his dreams coming true and Usagi getting hurt. But if he told her the kiss had been a mistake then she'd be hurt anyways. At least this way, she would be able to live. If he told her the kiss meant that he wanted to get back together than he risked the fact that something really bad might happen to here and prevent her from said living. Sighing quickly to himself, he knew that as much as he wanted her back, he couldn't. Not until he had come up with a way to stop the dreams and ensure her safety.

" Mr. Chiba, Sir," a male voice brought him out of his daze. Mamoru looked to where the voice had come from and realized that it belonged to Umino.

" Yes?" he asked tiredly, expecting the young genius to ask him a deep theological question on some aspect of the play.

" Usagi-chan and Minako-chan are passing notes," he said as if the thought repulsed him. " I'm sorry, My Love," he said addressing Usagi, his long-time crush. " But note-passing not only stops you from learning, but inhibits the rest of the class too."

Usagi's eyes turned deep red as she lunged for the note on Minako's desk. No way was Mamoru going to get that note. Not after she'd gushed about him like that. Sure she'd tell him her thoughts eventually, just not in front of the entire class. No way did she want to reveal that very embarrassing, very private part of her life to random strangers. Okay, maybe not random strangers, but classmates she didn't talk to none-the-less. Before she could reach it however, another student have grabbed it of Minako's desk and handed it readily to Mamoru, obviously intent on hearing what it said as was the custom at her school. You passed the note, you pay the crime of having it read out loud. Blushing crimson, she stood.

" No!" she begged. " Please don't read it out loud."

Mamoru looked at Usagi and then at the note in his hands. He had to read it in front of the class. That was the rule. Was there a way to avoid reading it? Could he pretend to read it to himself and then say it was a personal issue. What if she'd written about their kiss, like he expected, and mentioned him my name? Sure he could change the name while reading it, but what if another teacher asked to see it? He felt his palms begin to sweat. Shaking his head mentally, he steadied himself. No one would ask to read it, he reasoned. Unfolding the letter, he looked over at Usagi once more. She was staring back at him with eyes filled with unshed tears. What was in this letter?!?

Mamoru looked back down at the now unfolded letter and cleared his throat. He had to read it out loud, it was the rules, plus how personal could it really be? Sighing he began.


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: Hey guys. Here is an update. Hope you guys enjoy it. I know its short, but its 'cause its a fast update. You're reviews are really encouraging. Please continue. _**

" You'll never believe what happened this morning, or last night, but that's another story. I'll tell you that one later," Mamoru paused momentarily wondering what had happened last night. Looking around the class he found that he held the class's full attention.

" Anyways," he continued. " This morning I had just come out of the shower when he came in my bedroom through the window like the old times! I was just in a towel." Mamoru paused once again as the class began to suggestive comments and teases. He knew the note was about him, but luckily the class didn't. Because he really didn't need a scandal right now.

" Just a towel, eh Babe," one student said suggestively as he looked her up and down. " I'd sure like to see that," he continued as he smiled at her.

Usagi blushed and looked down at her shoes. He felt bad for her, and wanted to strangle to boy for saying that to his girl. But she wasn't his girl anymore, was she? His heart and his brain were on complete sides on this issue.

" That is quite enough!" he said harshly at the boy. " I think this has gone far enough. This is obviously a private issue. Let's move on…"

A girl who, first glared at him, and then raised her hand agitatedly, interrupted Mamoru.

" Yes?" Mamoru asked as calmly as he could, there was just too much to think about to remain truly calm.

" Yesterday you read my note out loud and it was personal. I demand that you read hers. It wouldn't be fair if you didn't," the girl said annoyed. She was encouraged by almost the rest of the class agreeing with her. Mamoru looked at Usagi, silently apologizing and then continued.

" Oh my gosh, that was embarrassing. Anyways… we talked… well argued and stuff… anyways and then there was this moment and he kissed me. And boy was it hot!"

Mamoru looked over at Usagi, who was now staring at him, and both blushed profusely. No lying there, it had been hot._Remember you're at school, _he reminded himself._ You are just a teacher and are not involved in anyway. Break eye contact and continue before anyone suspects anything. _He quickly turned and looked at Motoki. He was clearly pissed. He looked like he wanted to lunge forwards and punch him. He quickly continued.

" We were interrupted before we could talk about it, but… it's got to mean something. He must want to get back together. Mina-chan, I'm so happy things are working out." As he read the next part his heart raced and he looked up at Usagi as he read it slowly.

" You know I still love him. I always will. He's my soul mate and prince."

Wanting to run over to her and beg for forgiveness or wanting to touch the sky with happiness that she didn't hate him, Mamoru cleared his throat and concluded the note, his emotions overwhelming him.

" What do you think? Should I talk to him after class, or wait a bit for him to come to me?"

Mamoru looked over at Usagi and gave her a questioning look. He'd led the poor girl to believe that there was a possibility that they would get back together. But they couldn't. He dropped the note on his desk as he rubbed his temples with his hand. He was so dumb. Why had he given into the moment, into temptation? Now she was going to suffer even more then before. He hadn't meant for things to happen that way, honest. He had just wanted to see if they would be friends as lame as that sounded. They couldn't be together, they just couldn't, and for that reason, Mamoru had to talk to Usagi and tell her the truth. He knew it was going to kill her inside again, but he couldn't just let her go on believing their relationship had hope.

" Anyways…" Mamoru continued as he lowered his hand and looked at the class.

" We are scheduled to go work in the auditorium today. It's a much bigger space where we will break into small working groups, or pairs and rehearse lines. Since you aren't expected to know all your lines by heart yet, you wont have to practice them in front of the class. Take some time and get to know the people in your group so that when the day of the performance comes along, you will be at ease. I want everyone to quietly exit the room and make their way to the auditorium. Once there I'll divide you into groups or pairs."

The class quietly left the room, Usagi and Motoki pulling up the rear of the line. Motoki turned to Usagi and gave her a comforting side hug. She blushed and gave him a small smile. He gently reached for her hand, and she didn't pull anyway. Mamoru frowned at this, but reminded himself to not let his emotions show doing school hours.

Once the class was in the auditorium, Mamoru divided the class into three main groups with the exception of a few individuals. The girls, who played "The Pink Ladies", the boys who were the secondary leads, and then the group with the small roles. Makoto was playing Rizzo, and Umino was playing Eugene, the school nerd, appropriately fitting the class thought. The people left out of any group soon became just Motoki and Usagi. He had planned on having the two leading roles paired separately from the rest, since they were the ones that had the biggest parts and needed to get to know each other so that they had chemistry on set. But now, he regretted his previous decision. Sighing softly, he nodded to the two of them.

" Our two leading roles will be the only group paired up and not in groups. Please feel free to use the space in here. You may break into sub groups if you wish, but you must okay it with me first. Use your time appropriately because you will need to know your lines by heart. And remember this counts as eighty percent of your grade."

Mamoru watched as the class divided and walked to opposite sides of the auditorium. He watched as Motoki bent down to whisper something in Usagi's ear. She grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Grinning as well, Motoki grabbed her hand and hurried on stage and behind the open curtains. Sitting down in a fairly out-of-sight corner the two pulled out their scripts. Sighing Mamoru turned and walked away towards the first group, all the time knowing that things would never be the same again.


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: Here is another chapter. This one is very short, I know, but I'll be updating again real soon. Happy V-day!!!_**

Usagi smiled over at Motoki. " I like it here. Great idea. It's so peaceful and quiet, away from the others."

Motoki nodded looking down at her intently. " I know that we are supposed to be working on our lines, but I wanted to ask you how you were feeling after having your note read like that in front of the whole class."

Usagi blushed as she remembered. Sighing she shook her head lightly. " It's okay. Mamoru said to take time to get to know each other, and since we already know each other, we can use that time and talk."

" Sounds good to me," Motoki said as he dropped his script in his lap and turned so that he was facing her completely.

" I'm really upset and embarrassed about the letter. I'm mad that Umino had to open is big mouth and say something, and embarrassed over the content of the letter."

" Understandable. So this morning… you guys really weren't…" he let his voice trail, not wanting to say the actual words.

Usagi caught on and blushed crimson once again. " Of course not. I mean its not like we haven't talked about it… and it would have been a possibility… but not now… not after he broke up with me."

Motoki blushed, looking away. " I see."

Usagi saw his embarrassment and decided to change the subject. " I really don't know what got over him… I mean one minute we were talking and then the next he was kissing me. Highly inappropriate if you ask me."

" Why? Because you were wearing only a towel, or because you guys are broken up?"

Usagi looked over at him to find him staring at her intensely. " Both I guess," she said softly. She smiled and then looked away.

" I don't know what to make of all this…" she said in a sigh.

" I don't know what to say. Mamoru did a real jerkish move, dumping you like that, and then making you think there's hope. He dumped you Usagi… regardless of the reason he kissed you, you deserve better. Someone who would never break your heart."

Usagi felt tears welling up in her eyes. " I know," she said as tears trickled down her cheeks. " But… I still love him," she said through sobs.

Motoki pulled her closer and into him for a hug. She cried against his chest. Motoki gently held her in his arms, wondering how he was going to keep his feelings concealed if she kept on crying in his arms, needing him. _As a friend, _a voice in his head said, _only as a friend._

Usagi soon pulled away, and quickly wiped away her tears. " Anyways… speaking of this morning, why did you come in without knocking?" she asked with a suggestive smile and eyes.

Motoki blushed. " You mom let me in and told me to just go on upstairs. Since it was a few minutes before we were supposed to leave, I figured you'd be dressed and there would be no harm in that. I'm really sorry."

Usagi playfully slapped his arm. " It's okay. It was an honest mistake."

Motoki nodded. " I had no idea that you would be in there kissing Mamoru with just a towel on," he laughed uncomfortably.

Usagi caught this and looked away. " Yeah. I was getting ready when Mamoru came in my window… so I was delayed."

Motoki looked deep into Usagi's eyes. " He used to do that often?" he asked remembering the letter. A twinge in his heart told him that he did not really want her to elaborate.

" Yeah," Usagi said as she squirmed on her place on the floor. " He used to do that all the time."

Motoki nodded, not knowing what to say. " You know I feel bad that we didn't get to walk to school together. But I'm free tonight, wanna hang out?"

Usagi's eyes brightened. " That would be so great! I'd love to."

Motoki's mood improved greatly at her response. " Okay. Well… we could go to a restaurant and a movie or something… or we could just hang out at my place."

Usagi looked up at him with big eyes. " Will there be a lot of food at your house?"

Motoki laughed at the typical Usagi reaction. " Of course. I could go to the store after school and pick out lots of junk food to snack on."

Usagi's grinned. " Sounds good to me. I don't like movie theatres as much because you aren't supposed to talk."

" I agree. So my place, at say 6:30?"

" Sure thing."

" You remember where I live?" he asked as he looked at his watch. It was almost the end of class.

" Yes."

Motoki smiled warmly and then stood up. Extending his hand, he offered it to her to help her up. She took it and got up as well. They slowly walked towards the exit of the auditorium both looking forward to their plans that night.

**_AN: Since this was a really short chapter. I'll try and update tomorrow as a V-day present to all my readers LOL._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: Sorry I didn't post yesterday. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Mamo-chan/Usako fluff next chapter._**

Usagi rushed home from school that day. She had only two hours to get ready, and that included trying to explain to her parents that she and Mamoru were no longer together and that she had plans with another guy. Of course, she'd also have to explain why two men had mysteriously shown up, and why this new guy, Motoki had come by so early in the morning. Mamoru had, in the past, come by in the mornings to see her and walk her to school, but he'd always used the front door before. Sighing, Usagi opened the front door and walked inside. Just as the door closed, she turned around and saw both her parents standing there, waiting for her to start explaining.

" Hi, Mom. Dad," Usagi said with a bright smile, trying to avoid the talk.

" Usagi. You have a lot of explaining to do," her mother started.

" Yes. Like why were two young men in our house this morning, only one using the front door," her father gave her a somewhat angry look, one that said no fooling around, just the truth.

Usagi sighed. " It's a long story. Let's go sit down." Her parents agreed and the three of them went to the couch.

" Over a week ago, Mamoru broke up with me," Usagi said softly.

" Oh Sweetheart, you must be devastated. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" her mother asked concerned as she stood and made her way to Usagi. She hugged her daughter tightly.

" It's about time," her father said. " I never liked the fact that he was so much older than you."

" Yeah, well it gets worst. He's my new substitute teacher in drama. We are currently working on a play."

Usagi's mother held on tighter as she gently rubbed her daughter's arm. " That must be really rough on you Darling."

Usagi nodded. " Anyways. Mamoru came by this morning and wanted to talk. He didn't use the front door because he wasn't sure if I'd told you guys yet."

" He climbed in by your window?" both her parents said at the same time, in different tones and expressions. Her mother had a far-a-war dreamy look on her face, as if she thought the idea was completely romantic, while her father looked like he was about to go in for the kill.

Usagi blushed. " Yes. He did. It surprised me though. First time he's even done that," she lied and very conveniently leaving out the fact that he'd walked in on her with just a towel.

" I see," her father stated. " What about the other boy. The one that used the front door?"

" Yeah. He's a good friend of Mamoru's and mine. He was actually Mamoru's best friend before this whole breakup. He's quite mad at Mamoru for what he did to me."

Kenji stood up in one swift move. " What he did to you? I knew that boy was trouble. What did he do? Try and make you do something you didn't want to do? Did he hurt you? Did he try and pressure you into moving faster than you wanted to? What did he do, what did he do?"

Usagi blushed and frantically shook her head. " No daddy, he just broke up with me."

" Oh," Kenji said calming down a bit.

" Geez, Kenji. The boy wasn't a sex-machine criminal!" Irene said, shaking her head. " All though he was definitely one sexy man."

" Mom!" Usagi said horrified.

" Darling, it's true. You have great taste in men. I mean the way he was so intellectual and yet so damn sexy! His eyes were so blue you could get lost in them. His hair so black and the way it fell over his eyes. And that as-"

" I'm standing right here!" Kenji yelled, as Usagi covered her eyes. Her mom had not just said that. To _her_ ex-boyfriend and love of her life. The man _she _was destined to be with, her prince, although her mother didn't know that, but still!

Usagi gently pushed herself up and away from her mother. " Well… this has been… awkward! I just wanted you to know about Mamoru and me and that I will be going out tonight with a friend."

" Which friend?" Kenji inquired.

" The boy from this morning, Motoki," she said quietly and waited for her father to lose his cool.

" Usagi…" his father started before Usagi quickly cut him off.

" Dad, he is just an old friend. We wont be alone either, so don't worry. His parents will be there."

Usagi thought for a moment. Would they? Motoki surely hadn't mentioned anything about them being there, but where else would they be on a school night? Her heart raced at the thought that maybe they would be alone in his house. She didn't think she would be ready for that just yet. She was still really confused as to where she and Mamoru stood. Sighing, she gave her parents one last look before hurrying upstairs to get ready. She had just over an hour left to get ready.

Going to her closet, Usagi wondered if she was getting ready for a date. Had Motoki's offer been purely platonic or had he had other motives? What should she wear if she wasn't even certain if this was a date or not. Did she go with jeans or a dress? Sighing deeply, she realized that her and Mamoru really needed to talk. They had to talk before she could move on. That kiss had really thrown her off.

Shaking her mind free of the kiss and Mamoru, she looked through her closet. She'd decided to wear a dress. If Motoki was interested and it was a date, she wanted to look good, but if he wasn't and it wasn't, a simple dress would still be acceptable. Unfortunately, she didn't own very many dresses, and the ones she did have were last season and not very flattering and mature. If she was going to spend time with Motoki outside of school, she wanted to look older. She knew it was silly, since Motoki knew how old she was, but she couldn't help but feel that way.

Making sure her door was shut and locked, she went to her window to do the same thing. Opening her vanity table's drawer, she pulled out a thick pink pen, smiling to herself. She loved this magical pen. Although totally confused as to how it worked, she loved using it. Luna didn't approve of her using it for reasons that were not senshi business, but what Luna didn't know didn't hurt her, right?

" Luna Pen, transform me into a sophisticated hot date."

Usagi felt a beam hit her as she stood still waiting for the magic to do its job. Within seconds, the beam and light faded and she turned to look in the mirror. She was wearing a black mini-dress that came up mid thigh. The skirt was pleated and the straps wrapped around her neck and tied in the back. The top formed a v-neck and come up just above her chest. The dress was made in cotton like material so it didn't appear to be too fancy to her. Her hair was still in her normal odangos, but instead of her plain hair elastic that held them up, there were silver shiny ribbons tied in two bows in the front. She wore no make-up and was glad because she didn't want herself to look as if she were trying too hard. Looking down she saw that she was wearing a pair of strappy pumps.

Convinced that she looked fine, she looked at her watch. An hour until she had to be there. Sitting down carefully on her bed, so that she didn't mess up her dress, she picked up her phone off her nightstand table. Sighing, she knew what she had to do. Dialing the familiar number, she placed the phone to her ear. She heard it pick up as a voice answered the phone.

" Hi it's me," she said into it. " We need to talk."

She waited for the person on the other line to agree then she said. " Meet me in Tokyo Park at our bench in ten minutes."

She waited for confirmation and then hung up the phone. Tonight things would be settled once and for all. Looking at herself one last time in the mirror, she realized that she had no shawl. Sighing she picked up her Luna Pen again and asked for one. Within seconds, she had one wrapped around her shoulders. Satisfied, she put the pen back in her desk and walked out of her room. Hurrying downstairs and out the door, she made sure her parents didn't see her leaving. She didn't think what she was wearing was too fancy, but her dad would probably insist that her skirt was too short. Luckily she made it out without them seeing her.


	11. Chapter 11

**_An: Here is another chapter. Hope you guys all like it. Thanks for all the reviews! As promised... Mamoru and Usagi fluff. More in two chapters..._**

Usagi made her way to the park bench. From a few feet away from she saw him sitting there on their bench. She fixed her shawl over her dress and walked over. Playing with her hands, she stood beside him for a second, reading him. He looked sad and lonely. But that had been his choice. He had to deal with the consequences.

She cleared her throat getting his attention. He looked over at her and then just stared. It was at that moment Usagi realized what it must have looked like. Why hadn't she thought that how she was presently dressed wasn't appropriate for this meeting? Now it looked like she was _really _desperate in getting him back, first the letter and now this. Usagi quietly walked over to the bench and sat down beside him.

" Hey," she said softly.

Mamoru sat there completely stunned. The girl before him looked more beautiful than ever. Not only did she look gorgeous in that short dress, which showed off her great legs, but she looked like she was twenty at least. Why had he dumped her again? Right. The dreams. Had she dressed like that just to show him what he would be missing if this meeting were not in her favor? Or was she just trying desperately to try and show him that she could be mature and that they should stay together?

" Hi," he stated. " You look great," he said honestly, regardless of how cliché that was to say.

Usagi, who didn't seem to notice, blushed. " Thanks. I was on my way out, but we needed to talk, so here I am."

On her way out? When they were dating, Usagi never dressed like that. She never wore dresses unless she was going to a party. She was going to a party? He mentally checked out all the dates he could remember, of her friend's birthdays and special events etc, but couldn't come up with anything.

" Oh," he said lamely.

Usagi looked ahead, not wanting to make eye contact as they talked about this embarrassing issue. Where did she start? There were so many things she wanted to ask.

" About this morning," she started quietly. " You kissed me."

" And you kissed me back," Mamoru murmured as he stared at her gentle features.

Usagi's eyes turned and faced his. She looked mad. " Yes," she said harshly. " _I_ still love you. Why you kissed me, though, you need to figure out." Usagi looked away again, her eyes full of anger and hurt.

" I'm sorry. I didn't plan on kissing you this morning."

Usagi glared at him. " So you're regretting kissing me? Is that it?"

Mamoru mentally cursed. What choice did he have? He had to say yes. If he said that he didn't regret it, Usagi would think they still had a chance. He just had to get it over with. He knew it would hurt her, but he loved her too much to see her suffer even more. Who knows what would happen to her if they got back together. He wouldn't risk it.

" Yes. I do."

Usagi felt a tear roll down her cheek as she stared off into space again. She didn't want to be here anymore. He didn't want to get back together, fine. She would move on. She would find someone who'd treat her nice and wouldn't break her heart, just like Motoki had said. Motoki. She quickly looked at her watch, she still had about forty minutes… but she still had to walk there.

Time to finish this. " So you don't have feelings for me anymore?" Usagi asked staring right into his eyes.

" No," Mamoru lied and tried his best not to just reach over and kiss her. " It was a mistake. I was thinking about the good times we shared and didn't realize what I was doing."

" I get it. Well I got to go," Usagi said as she stood. " I'm glad we got this settled."

" Usagi…" he said grabbing her wrist. She turned and flinched it away.

" No. I'm fine. I got to get going… or I'm going to be late."

" I understand. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Usagi nodded. Quickly she turned and started walking down the street. Mamoru wanted to know where she was going dressed like that. He knew he shouldn't, but couldn't help himself. He got up and slowly began to follow her.

Usagi stopped walking right in front of Motoki's house, much to Mamoru's surprise. What was she doing here? It wasn't like Motoki to just invite girls to his house. He did not approve of this at all. Were the two of them going to stay in his house all alone? Sure didn't look like anyone else had come. Sighing, he realized that if they were going out, Motoki would have offered to go pick her up. Nope, they were staying there. Feeling rejected, Mamoru turned around and walked back towards his apartment.

Usagi walked up the short walkway and stood at the down. Quickly taking a deep breath, she straightened her dress and then rang the doorbell. Within a few seconds, the door opened and Motoki stood in the doorway. He smiled at her and ushered her inside.

" Usagi-chan, you look amazing!" Motoki said and then blushed.

Usagi smiled back as she entered. " Thanks."

" Did you have any trouble getting here?" Motoki asked as he closed the door.

" Nope."

Motoki looked Usagi over once more. The girl looked more gorgeous than usual. He wasn't positive, but it sure looked like she was dressed kind of fancy for just a friendly hang out. Had she thought he'd wanted more than that, and that their hanging out here was a date? As much as he wanted that, he knew that Usagi wasn't it that place right now. She needed a friend. If he opened up and told her how he felt, she might act a certain way, feeling so hurt from Mamoru, and then regret it later. What was worse than not having someone, was having them and then losing them.

Motoki sighed softly and then gave her one final look over. " You know this isn't a date right," he said slowly and carefully, trying his best not to hurt her.

Usagi blushed and looked down at herself. " I… I know. I just wanted to look nice. I wasn't aware that it was too dressed up."

His eyes found hers and he smiled. " It's not a problem. It's just that you look so…" he paused and then looked down at the short dress showing off her legs, her tight dress that curved her body in all the right ways.

His eyes lifted and found her staring at him hopefully. " You look do damn sexy!"

Usagi blushed even harder and then lowered her head, laughing lightly. Motoki came closer to her and then gently lifted her chin to face him, the contact shooting an electric tingle to both of them. Usagi's eyes stared at him, her cheeks burning up.

" It's true. You look so incredible. I know I probably shouldn't say that since Mamoru was my best friend, but… it's the truth and you deserve someone telling you that."

Usagi smiled back and then gently moved backwards. Looking away, she lowered her voice. " Next time I say pretty not hot," she mumbled.

Motoki looked at her. " What did you say?"

Usagi blushed some more and then said, " Oh, nothing, just talking to myself. Why don't you give me a tour of your house?"


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN: Here is a new chapter. This one is all Motoki and Usagi. Cute fluff. Next chapter will have Mamoru and Usagi... I say this each time, just in case there is someone out there that wants to know. *smiles* Thanks for reading and please review._**

Motoki nodded and then gently grabbed her hand, starting off. Usagi at first tensed up, but then slowly relaxed as Motoki turned back around and gave her a heart-melting smile. He thought she looked sexy; she smiled to herself, as she repeated it several times in her head. _Mamoru just dumped you_, her brain interrupted her previous thoughts. _Don't go falling for another guy just yet, heal your heart first._

Usagi quickly picked up her pace and walked alongside Motoki as he proceeded in showing her the kitchen, dinning room, living room, where the bathrooms were, etc, until they made their way to the second floor. He stopped momentarily in front of a closed door.

" This is my room. Wanna see it?"

Usagi blushed. Even though she knew he wasn't saying or going to do anything but platonic, she still blushed. She'd only been in one man's room, and her family didn't count. Slowly she nodded her head and Motoki opened the door. The room was immaculate, his bed perfectly made and nothing on the carpeted floor. Along one of the walls was a large bookcase full of books. _Just like Mamo-chan has, _Usagi thought to herself.

" I was thinking we could either hang out here, or downstairs in the big living room. It's up to you."

Usagi looked around the quite large room. The TV he had was a huge one, so there really wasn't a problem there. And his bed looked fairly large enough too. Knowing her cheeks were bright red, she just stood there staring at him.

Motoki smiled, realizing why she was hesitating. It was slightly weird that he'd asked her into his room to hang out, and could become uncomfortable if he shared any other emotions than platonic ones.

" It's a water-bed," Motoki said with a knowing grin.

Usagi's eyes lit up. " Really?!?" she said with a lot of enthusiasm.

Motoki laughed softly. " Of course."

Usagi grinned back. " My mind's made up then. We shall watch movies in here!" she said matter-of-factly.

Motoki only nodded and then motioned for her to follow him. " Food's downstairs in the kitchen. How about you come down with me, so that we can bring it all up in one trip?"

Usagi nodded. " Okay. Did you get a lot of yummies?"

Motoki laughed as the real Usagi popped her head out. Why she had thought she had to look grown-up for him, he didn't know. But he was glad that the pretenses had fallen and that the real Usagi was back; the Usagi that he had fallen in love with.

The two of them headed downstairs and into the kitchen. It was when Usagi had her arms full up junk food that she realized something. She hadn't seen Motoki's parents or sister. She hadn't been shown their bedroom either. Strange. Maybe he just thought she wouldn't care? But where were they now? Starting to panic that maybe she and Motoki were going to be spending the night alone, she looked around the kitchen frantically as if expecting people to pop out of the cupboards.

" Motoki…" Usagi started. " Where are your parents and sister?"

Motoki turned and gave her a weird look. " They aren't here… you've been here before… don't you remember that they don't live here?"

Usagi's eyes widened. The last time she had been here had been with Mamoru, and she had just assumed that his parents had been out for the day. She hadn't heard him saying that he lived in this big house by himself.

" Oh," Usagi said, embarrassment clearly showing on her face.

Motoki gave her a small playful smile. " That's not a problem is it?" he asked in a feigned seductive voice.

Usagi blushed. " Of course not. I was just wondering."

Usagi felt her pulse quicken. She was spending the night here alone. Although she trusted Motoki, and knew he would never do anything she didn't want to do, she was still nervous. Knowing that they were the only two people in this big house, with no one to supervise… she shook her head. It would be fine. What difference did it make really? His parents wouldn't have come checked up on them anyways. So there wasn't a difference.

" Great. I'm sorry, I really though you knew I lived by myself."

" I didn't, but its okay. Alls forgiven," she said laughing away her panic.

Motoki smiled and then picked up the rest of the junk food. " Now how about we go upstairs and watch a movie? I picked out some pretty girly ones… ones I thought you'd like to see."

Usagi smiled gratefully and then hurried upstairs. Once there, they quickly deposited all the junk food on the floor beside the bed. Hurrying over to the TV, Usagi looked at the movies that Motoki had rented. A series of romantic girly movies lay there. Finally, she decided on one that was both a romance and an action movie, so that Motoki wouldn't be completely bored, and then put it in.

Walking back to the bed, where Motoki was already laying down, Usagi put her knee over the small side and unto the bed. She had never been in a waterbed before and was not expecting it to cave in so much. She quickly lost her balance and sprawled forwards unto Motoki. She promptly fell lightly against his stomach, face first. She blushed profusely as she lifted her head guilty and looked up at him, her body still on top of his.

His eyes laughed as she stared up at him. " Are you okay?" he asked softly, a smile on his face.

" Yeah. I had no idea it was like that. I've never been in a waterbed before," Usagi admitted, not moving from her current position.

" So I'm your first," Motoki said as his grin widened.

Usagi quickly moved herself off of him and playfully hit his arm. " Yes you are," she said, rolling her eyes, not commenting on the innuendo.


	13. Chapter 13

Usagi settled in and then reached for some food. The two of them sat there comfortably watching the movie. After it was finished. Motoki suggested that they took a break before watching another one.

" Why don't we talk?" he asked.

Usagi agreed. " I know we have known each other for years, but I feel as if I don't know you all that well."

Motoki nodded. " Same with you."

" Tell me something about yourself?" Usagi asked softly as she moved closer to him.

" Okay… well… I just finished off my last semester of university. I'm planning on being a famous chef."

Usagi nodded. " I always figured you'd end up doing something like that."

Motoki smiled. " And you?"

Usagi shook her head, her mind leaving Motoki and going elsewhere. What did she plan on becoming? She was Sailor Moon, fighter of the innocent, but how long exactly would that take? She hadn't thought recently about where she'd go next year, if there would still be a need for Sailor Moon. But of course she couldn't tell Motoki this. Nor could she tell him that even if there was no need for Sailor Moon, she was a princess and didn't need to get a job. Her job would be taking care of her people, not exactly a profession they specialized in college or university. Then again, if she and Mamoru were over, would she still become a Queen? Her head throbbed lightly and she lifted her hand to it.

" I'm not quite sure," she said silently to Motoki hand still on head.

" Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

" I'll be fine. Just a little headache, probably from all the junk food," she lied.

Motoki leaned over and placed his hand lightly on her forehead. Usagi gave him a reassuring smile, before closing her eyes. What planned on only being a moment of rest, turned out to be much longer as she quickly fell asleep. Motoki looked over at his angel and then smiled. She must have been really tired. Removing his hand from her forehead, he reached for a blanket and covered them carefully. Moving just a little closer to her, he closed his eyes as well. A quite nap wouldn't hurt anyone, and for just a few moments, he could pretend that this was the way things would always be, her laying there beside him.

As much as Mamoru had tried to go home, he knew he wouldn't be able to focus on anything anyways. He'd gone to a nearby café and decided to try and calm his nerves with some hot coffee, yet all it did was remind him of the fact that Motoki, who always served him coffee, was spending time with, or possibly dating, his girlfriend. He shook his head. Motoki had invited Usagi over to his empty house? His blood ran hot in his veins.

Mamoru sat there for hours, surprised that the café owner hadn't asked him to leave. Looking at his watch, he noted that it was just past midnight. Had he really be out walking the street and then here for that many hours? Just over five? His mind had certainly been elsewhere.

Quickly he stood and placed a few bills on the counter. A little more then necessarily, noticing that other than him, the café was empty from customers. Smiling at the owner as he walked out, Mamoru headed for Motoki's house.

Logic reasoned with him that Usagi must have been already home, but part of him needed to see it with his own two eyes. Ducking into a dark alley he transformed into his alter ego, Tuxedo Kamen, and then hurried over to Motoki's house. If Usagi were indeed not there, he would transform back and then have one long conversation with Motoki, his former best friend.

Jumping into a nearby tree, Mamoru had a clear view of, what he knew to be, his best friend's bedroom window. Moving carefully in the tree, he moved a little closer. The moonlight cast a soft glow through the open window, and Mamoru could see inside. What he saw, however, made his heart break, and his fists clench in anger. The room was dark, yet he could still make it out quite clearly. Usagi, his Usagi, was sleeping, in the dark, with Motoki.

His heart tightened in his chest as he strained his eyes. The blankets were covering them fully, so he couldn't tell if they wearing clothes, yet Usagi's head appeared to be on his chest. Had they slept together? It certainly appeared like they had. But Usagi wouldn't do that right? She hadn't wanted to sleep with him just yet, and he was her betrothed for crying out loud! No, she wouldn't have slept with him so soon after their breakup. Unless it was to get back at him… but no that wasn't like her either. Was it?

Filled with anger and frustration, he jumped out of the tree and into the room, making a loud noise as he did. Motoki quickly awoke and turned on the light. Staring at him, Mamoru didn't know what to do or say.

" Is there a problem, Tuxedo Kamen?" Motoki asked, nervous to be in the presence of the hero.

But before Tuxedo Kamen could say anything, Usagi stirred lightly against, what was now clearly seen as, Motoki chest. She rolled her head slowly to face Motoki. She smiled.

" Gosh, we must have fallen asleep," she laughed lightly as she yawned, her head still against Motoki's chest. Motoki looked down at her, and although he didn't want her to move from her position against his chest, she needed to know that they had company.

" Umm… Usagi-chan… we sort of have company," Motoki said as he moved his gaze away from her and to Tuxedo Kamen. Before Usagi turned around, she instinctively pulled the blankets closer up to her chin. Turning around, she faced their intruder.

" No freaken way!" she mumbled angrily.

Motoki looked down at her, smiling. " I know," he said, clearly not hearing the anger in her voice, Mamoru caught it though. " I can't believe Tuxedo Kamen is in my bedroom."

" I can," Usagi mumbled some more, glaring at Tuxedo Kamen.

" Lucky you were here. He's your favorite hero right?"

Usagi let out a low growl. " Not exactly!" she said with a little more emotion than necessary. Motoki gave her a weird look, but didn't say anything.

" What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

" I… umm… its my duty to protect the innocent. Taking advantage of young girls on the rebound, when their heart still belongs to another, in unforgivable," he said in his deep masked voice.

Usagi continued to glare. " Lay off the corny speech!"

Tuxedo Kamen feigned a hurt look as he crossed his hands over his chest. " You never had a problem with them before."

" Yeah well…" her voice trailed off as Motoki gave them both a confused look.

" It's time to go, Usagi," Tuxedo Kamen's voice said with authority.

Usagi's face grew redder. " I'm not going anywhere with you! What the heck is it with people coming in the windows in this town?!? Doesn't anyone use the door anymore?" she yelled angrily.

Tuxedo Kamen approached her side of the bed. Looking around for another blanket that she could wrap herself in until she could change. She must have slept with him, considering the fact that she had pulled the cover even closer up as to hide her exposed body. It killed him inside, but now was not the time to think about that. He needed to stay focused and get her out of here. Finding another blanket on a spare chair he picked it up.

" Here," he said handing her the blanket. She gave him a confused look.

" Umm… what's going on…?" Usagi asked, now being the one confused.

Tuxedo Kamen turned his back to her and extended his arms backwards. " Here," he said once more. " Take it."

Usagi grabbed the blanket and then waited. " Umm… okay?"

Tuxedo Kamen turned around again and looked at her. " You didn't cover yourself with it," he said frustrated, he really wanted to get out of here, before he knocked the stuffing out of Motoki.

" Cover myself? Why?" she asked innocently really not getting it.

Tuxedo Kamen rubbed his temples. " Please. Well talk about this later. Cover up."

Usagi looked over at him and finally realized what he was talking about. Might as well play along considering he was had interrupted her date-like-hang-out. Plus what right did he have to barge in like that and make all these assumptions? Using his alter-ego for this was not right! Its not like she disturbed his dates as Sailor Moon… although… she might now that he did this to her.

" Tuxedo Kamen," Usagi said softly. He looked at her, waiting for her to continue. Usagi quickly dropped her sheets. The look on his face right before her clothes showed was pure priceless.

" Very funny!" he said sharply. " Fine. You want to play games. Very well."

He quickly closed the distance between them and then picked her up into his arms, throwing her gently over his shoulder. Standing up, as if she were as light as a feather, he laughed as her feet flailed. Smiling, he couldn't help but notice that her dress was riding dangerously high up her thighs.

" Put me down!" she yelled as she pounded his back with her fist, not hard albeit, but still enough to make her point clear.

" In your dreams," Tuxedo Kamen's voice ran through the room and with that jumped out the window and into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**_AN: Hey all you readers out there. I think this chapter will make you very very happy. I think its amazing personally, hope you all do too. Tell me if you agree. From here on out... its A LOT MORE Mamo-chan and Usagi, promise!!! Got a few good ideas for the two of them. *laughs evily*_**

Jumping from tree to tree, he finally managed to jump unto a building top. Gently moving his hands from her legs to her waist and lowered her unto the ground. She turned and scowled at him.

" Mamoru!" she said crossly. " What do you think you just did?"

He looked away. " Well… I thought…"

Usagi cut him off. " I know very well what you thought! But it was clearly not like that! Why do people keep assuming that I'm sleeping around?" she yelled. " Just because we got caught kissing when I was only in a towel, and now being caught in bed with another guy, fell asleep watching a movie by the way, people assume the worst! I'm not a slut!"

Mamoru sighed. " Of course, you're not. I'm sorry," he said lowering his head to hide his shame.

Usagi calmed down slightly, taking deep breaths. " I can't believe you used your alter ego to embarrass me like that. In front of Motoki too! Not that I owe you an explanation, but I wouldn't sleep with Motoki just after we broke up."

" But you would if we hadn't just broken up?" Tuxedo Kamen asked in a deep low voice, his masked eyes searching hers.

Usagi broke eye contact and looked away. " That's not what I meant," she said softly, all anger gone from her voice.

Sitting down on the pavement of the roof, Usagi cringed as the cold hit her bare legs. Tuxedo Kamen quickly un-hooked his cape and handed it to her. Placing it underneath herself, Usagi faced Tuxedo Kamen again.

" I'm not ready for that kind of a relationship. That's why we never did…" she paused and gazed into his eyes. " But now I wonder if that would have kept me yours for longer?" her voice was so quite, he barely heard her.

Tuxedo Kamen gazed into her blue eyes and felt like hitting himself. His poor Usagi was wondering what she'd done wrong. Of course, it hadn't been about sex, that had never been an issue. He planned on waiting for her. He'd never pressured her.

" Usako…" he said gently, using his endearing name for her even though he knew he shouldn't. " Sex wouldn't have kept us together. I'm glad that we didn't… you deserve to have your first time be with someone that will be with you forever."

Their eyes never leaving each other's, Usagi felt a tear prick her eye. " You were supposed to be that someone Mamo-chan… you were…" her voice just above a whisper again.

Tuxedo Kamen reached his gloved head over to her cheek. " I know. I'm sorry I broke my promise."

" Mamo-chan. I understand that you don't love me anymore, but then why does this feel so right?" Her eyes shining in the moonlight, Tuxedo Kamen was tempted to kiss her again.

" I don't know Usagi, I don't know." Of course he knew however. They were still in love that's why there was a connection. That's why this felt right. He wondered if he had the strength to do this. He wanted her so badly.

" Mamo-chan," Usagi said his name softly, her blue eyes big as her hair blew lightly around her face in the wind.

Tuxedo Kamen stared at her and nodded his head slightly, not wanting to break the peaceful moment, that he knew couldn't last very long. Usagi reached over and placed her hand on his cheek.

" Can we just, for a moment, pretend that we are still together and very much in love?"

Her eyes shown so much love and hope that Tuxedo Kamen couldn't reject her again. Nodding, he gently pulled her into his arms and held unto her tightly. Placing his head on hers as her arms held unto the lapels of his tuxedo. What could one moment do anyways? They wouldn't be together tomorrow, so nothing would happen right? Closing his eyes, he breathed in her scent, memorizing it for the long and empty days ahead.

The next day, Usagi woke up in her bed. Not remembering how she'd gotten there. Yawning, she gently stretched and then pulled down her covers. She was still in her black dress, which was now torn slightly on the side, making a slit that came up to just below the end of her thigh. Blushing, she was silently grateful that she hadn't spent money on it, and that it hadn't cost her anything by ruining it.

Jumping out of bed, she was about to take off the dress when she saw a shadow in her tree. Sighing to herself, she walked over to her window and waited for him to come in, knowing instantaneously who he was. The man who didn't love her, didn't return her feelings. The figure quickly noticed her, smiled guiltily, and then climbed in.

Usagi smiled faintly. " You got to stop climbing in by the windows. I'm starting to think it's a sickness," she said through a soft giggle.

" About last night…" his voice trailed.

Usagi looked over at him and lowered her gaze. " I understand. It was just a one-time thing. Don't worry. I don't expect anything."

" Usako…" the voice of the man she still dearly loved whispered. Usagi looked up at him, her eyes teary.

" You got to stop calling me that… its just too painful, Mamoru…" she said softly, knowing that he couldn't possibly know what that name did to her heart.

Mamoru walked over and drew her into his arms. " I enjoyed being around you last night, I really did, but it has to be over… it just has to," Mamoru sighed as he gently squeezed her and then let go.

Usagi nodded as she felt his warmth leave her body, making her suddenly cold. She gently rubbed her bare shoulders, trying to warm them up. Mamoru looked over at her, for a moment concern shone in his eyes, before lowering his gaze. She watched as his eyes lowered, and seemingly caught on something. She followed his gaze and found him to be staring at her torn skirt, where the slit had been made. Usagi blushed and quickly grabbed a robe lying on her chair.

" It must have torn while I was sleeping," Usagi said, knowing full well that that was what he'd been staring at.

Mamoru averted his eyes, back to stare into hers and then nodded. " Sorry that happened. You feel asleep last night while we were together, so I brought you home. I didn't want to wake you, so I just left you sleeping in your dress."

Usagi nodded. " It's okay," she paused and gave him a smile. Walking over to her desk she pulled out the magical pen. " It's not like I paid for it or anything," she said twirling the pen in her hand.

Mamoru laughed softly. " Okay. Well that makes me feel better. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't very well un-dress…" his words cut off as he blushed crimson and looked away. Usagi blushed as well as she caught on to his thoughts.

" You did the right thing," she said honestly although still very embarrassed. " Thank you for looking after of me."

Mamoru looked into her eyes, feeling her emotions: pain, anger, but most of all love. He gently reached over and grabbed her hands in his. Rubbing them softly with his fingers, he stared right into her soul.

" I will always look after you, Usagi. That I promise, regardless of what we are to each other. I will never let anything bad happen to you."

Usagi felt a tear roll down her cheek. She leaned in and hugged him tightly. " Thank you, Mamoru. Thank you."

Mamoru hugged her gently, and then pulled back. Looking away, he avoided contact with her eyes. Usagi stared down at her shoes, knowing full well that it was going to go back to them being apart. Mamoru looked back at her, and for a moment their eyes met, neither saying anything.

Mamoru softly grabbed her hand. " I know I probably shouldn't be asking you this, but can we go to school together. Last time I asked… things didn't go the way I'd hoped."

Usagi nodded her head slowly. " Just give me a second to get dressed. You can wait for me outside. I'll be right there."


	15. Chapter 15

**_AN: I know this is a short chapter, but it is all I have left to post (I was writting my story with a couple chapters ahead of what I had posted here... that reserve is now gone). I will try and write more ASAP, I have LOTS of great ideas. I just need to have some free time. Hopefully that will be this weekend. Enjoy and please do not lose hope if it takes a little longer than normal. I WILL BE POSTING AGAIN SOON. I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS FANFIC. Just want to make that clear to everyone *smiles*. I'm loving this story, you? Enjoy!_**

Usagi watched as Mamoru crossed the room and then carefully exited through the window. Staring wistfully after him, she quickly grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom to change. Within a few minutes, she was dressed and ready to go. Trying to hurry, she forego-ed fixing her odangos. Knowing they were probably messy, but not wanting Mamoru to have to wait for her. Hurrying to the window, she stuck her head out.

" Mamoru?" she called softly, hoping her parents wouldn't hear her. He looked up and a small smile appeared on his face. Usagi, not knowing why he was smiling, gave him a quick half-smile, and then gently threw her book bag at him. He caught it, and then placed it on the ground beside the tree. Walking closer to the window he stared up at her, as if wondering if she'd make it down okay.

Usagi, placed one leg on the windowsill, and then moved her body out of the window and lunged into the nearby tree. Having done this several times before, she was quite used to it. Never once had she fallen. Still, Mamoru looked up at her worry evident on his face. She gave him a reassuring glance and then lowered herself unto the branch below her.

She was just on the last branch, just about to jump unto the ground. She jumped, but let out a muffled cry as her ankle got caught in the branch. Her body turned slightly, and she felt herself lose control. Before she knew it, she had fallen into Mamoru's arms, the force knocking him unto the ground, her body falling in time with his.

Usagi opened her eyes to find herself sprawled on top of Mamoru. Usagi soon became very aware that their bodies were touching and that she was lying on his chest, their faces only inches apart. Her eyes hazed over as she stared into his, and she couldn't help but lowered her gaze to stare at his lips. Her eyes shifted downwards as she saw him swallow, his Adam's apple, moving every so slightly. Usagi looked back up at him, his eyes searching hers. She slowly lowered her head, closing the distance between them. Just as their lips were about to meet, Mamoru abruptly turned, the sudden movement pushing Usagi off him.

Usagi lay on her back on the ground beside him where she'd rolled off. Her gaze turned back to Mamoru, embarrassed and upset, but he was already sitting up, his back turned to her. Usagi mentally cursed and sat up as well.

" I'm sorry, Mamoru. I… umm… don't know what came over me. I understand that we are broken up, and I don't want you to think that I am a pathetic girl trying to change your mind. I… accept it. I'm sorry…"

Mamoru turned around and looked at her, tears forming in her eyes. " I'm sorry to. I didn't mean to embarrass you by pulling away, I just… we just… can't be doing that anymore," he said as gently as possible.

Usagi nodded and quickly wiped her tears away. " I can't believe I fell on you. That has never happened to me before."

Mamoru laughed, glad that the awkwardness was now gone. He jumped up and then lowered his hand to help her up. She took it, and pulled herself up. She smiled lightly and then reached for her school bag.

" Ready to go?" she asked.

Mamoru looked at her for a moment, and Usagi wondered what he was thinking. His hand moved from his side and he raised it up towards her face. Usagi felt her heart begin to race as his fingers come within inches of her cheek. She closed her eyes. But to her confusion, his fingers never touched her cheek. Her eyes blinked open and she stared at him, wondering why his fingers hadn't touched her. She blinked a few times, when she found him standing closely in front of her, his hands in her hair.

Usagi stilled, not daring to move. " Mamoru?" she asked in a whisper, looking up at him with big innocent eyes.

Mamoru lowered his gaze, and stared down at her, a smile playing on his lips. "Your odangos… they're all messed up."

Usagi blushed. " Oh," she muttered softly. She stood there still, as he fixed her hair. Her heart racing at his touch, she tried not to show her feelings. Mamoru soon pulled back and smiled.

" There," he said softly, staring into her eyes.

" Arigatou…" she whispered, her voice trailing off as she stared right back into his eyes.

Mamoru quickly lowered his gaze. " We should be going," he muttered as he turned away. Usagi hurried after him.

" Okay."

Mamoru and Usagi walked the short distance to the school in silence. Neither saying anything to the other. Each thinking about what had happened just before, each thinking about the other's body pressed up against there's. They soon reached just a short block away from the school. Mamoru stopped and faced Usagi.

" We really should go our separate ways here… we can't have people seeing us together. It might raise suspicion."

Usagi nodded. " Okay. You go ahead… I'll start walking again in a few minutes…"

Mamoru nodded politely and then started walking again. Usagi sighed and watched him until he was a good distance away before walking after him. She soon reached the school and walked inside. She had drama first period again… last time before the weekend.


	16. Chapter 16

**_AN: Sorry for the long wait. It was almost a week no? *yikes* Anyways... here is another chapter. If you want to REQUEST A GREASE SCENE, feel free to, and I'll try and write it in. Just leave it in a review or PM me. Thanks. (I just watched the movie, so I should remember ALL scenes, just describe as best as possible.)_**

Walking inside the classroom, she saw that Mamoru was already inside and at his desk. He glanced up at her, and gave a small smile. Blushing, Usagi looked around the room to find it empty. She smiled back and then proceeded to her seat. Within minutes, Motoki came in and sat beside her.

Turning and facing her, he gave her a heart-stopping smile. " Good morning Usagi-chan. Did you get home okay last night?" he asked quietly, giving Mamoru a quick look to make sure he wasn't listening. His head was down, so Motoki turned back to Usagi.

Usagi nodded slightly. " Umm… yes. It was just a misunderstanding. I told… Tuxedo Kamen that nothing happened and then he brought me home," she lied, well at least in part. She and Mamoru had spent more time together last night then she'd led him to believe, not to mention she'd fallen asleep, most likely, on his chest.

Motoki looked relieved. " I'm glad. You had me worried there, when he just took off with you. If I didn't know better, I'd have thought he knew you personally. Of course that is stupid though, right?" he said through a laugh.

Usagi looked over at Mamoru, who, by this time, was staring at her. She laughed uncomfortably. " Right. Of course. Stupid," Usagi said facing Motoki again.

" I was wondering if you had plans this weekend? I was hoping we could hang out again."

Usagi couldn't help but turn and look at Mamoru. He was still staring at her intensely. She sighed softly and then gently shook her head, turning to face Motoki.

" No. I don't," she said in a small voice and then gave him a smile. " I really enjoyed last night. I'd love to hang out again this weekend."

Motoki smiled, a huge grin on his lips. " Great. Actually my sister invited to go skiing with her and her new boyfriend, so… would you like to accompany me?" he asked jokingly to ease the meaning behind the question.

Usagi hesitated only for a second. It was over between her and Mamoru; he had confirmed things last night and again this morning. She had no choice but to try and move on. He would just have to live with the fact that eventually she would be dating other guys, even if it weren't the case right now with Motoki. This was platonic, just friends, but one day it wouldn't be, it would be more.

" Sounds fun, although I don't know how to ski," she admitted sheepishly.

Motoki reached for her hand. " Don't worry. I'll teach you."

Mamoru stared as the scene unfolded before him. That was just the answer he was dreading to here. He wasn't so oblivious in his pain that he didn't see Motoki's attempts to win Usagi's heart. Just because Usagi didn't seem to notice didn't mean he didn't. Motoki was definitely taking advantage of her naïveness and vulnerability, and Mamoru couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Motoki and him desperately needed to have that talk. Standing up, Mamoru walked over to the two of them.

" Motoki… can I see you outside for a moment?" Mamoru asked, looking from him to Usagi. She gave him a weird look, but didn't say anything. Motoki finally nodded, and the two of them walked outside the classroom and into the corridor.

" Motoki," Mamoru started, but stopped abruptly when a student came by and walked inside the classroom.

" We need to talk about Usagi," he said in a whispered voice so that no one heard them.

Motoki gave Mamoru a frustrated look. " What about? The fact that you broke up with her for no apparent reason, or that she has been devastated ever since? How about the way you broke her heart and left her with no hope for a future that you two had so perfectly mapped out? Hmm… Mamoru, what exactly is it that you want to talk about?" his voice raising near the end.

Mamoru looked away. He couldn't tell Motoki about the dream, he just couldn't. Even if he did, Motoki would just insist that he was over reacting and that he'd made a big mistake. But the dream was more dangerous than that wasn't it? They seemed so real. Plus, he had to admit, nothing in his life worked normally. Things happened to him that normal people wouldn't understand, like the fact that one day he had randomly gotten powers and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen, or that he and Usagi had found out that in the future they'd be together.

Had that changed? Had his breaking up with her altered time? Altered the future? Mamoru certainly hoped not. He still wanted more than anything to marry Usagi and spend the rest of their lives together as King and Queen. Still… if the dreams stopped, and he worked up the courage to tell her… would she ever be able to forgive him?

" I know what I did… hurt Usagi. I'm very sorry for that, but it couldn't be helped. Trust me on that one. I tried to ignore… certain aspects of our relationship, but I could no longer."

" 'Certain aspects'?" Motoki said in a bitter voice, giving Mamoru a fresh look of pure disgust. " You broke up with her because she wouldn't sleep with you?"

Mamoru gave Motoki a confused and shocked face. " No, of course not. That was not what I meant by 'certain aspects'."

Motoki huffed and then looked away. " Then what exactly did you mean?"

" It's personal."

Motoki turned his gaze back on Mamoru and frowned. " Fine. Are we done here?" he asked as he looked longingly at Usagi.

Mamoru caught this and his blood ran hot. His muscles itched to punch, to hurt, to break, to destroy. His mind tried to calm his nerves, but did very little to stop his anger from coming out in his words.

" She's not going to fall for you to know," Mamoru said with malice. " She'll always love me," he said through a wicked laugh all the while his heart hoping these words were true and not just a jealous bluff.

Motoki broke his gaze away from Usagi and looked at Mamoru challengingly. " You wanna bet?" he paused and gaining more confidence. " I'll win her over… and you will be nothing but a bitter memory of the past. When she realizes that not all guys are scum like you, she'll come running into my open arms. Trust me, it wont be long before that girl is head-over-heels in love with me. She is already starting to," Motoki lied, knowing he shouldn't continue, shouldn't be acting this way, but couldn't help but feel like he had to win this battle. " Just last night she was in my bed," he said suggestively.

Mamoru's face grew hot. He knew that nothing had happened. He trusted Usagi and believed that she wouldn't lie to him. She had said that nothing had happened, so nothing had happened. Yet, he hated the way Motoki was making things sound. His fist clenched at his side.

" Nothing happened," Mamoru growled.

" Not yet, but one day… she'll be in my bed for reasons other than platonic ones," Motoki continued in his suggestive ways.

That was it. Before Mamoru could realize or censor what he was doing, his fist had raised and made contact with Motoki's jaw, sending his face flying with pressure. Motoki stumbled backwards, clearly not expecting the sudden impact. He glared at Mamoru, his hand rising to his jaw, his lips turned upwards in a twisted grin, as if he knew what was about to happen.

Within seconds Usagi was by Motoki's side. She glared at Mamoru, before giving Motoki her full attention. One hand found itself on his shoulder, while her other one gingerly lifted to his injured jaw.

" Are you okay?" she whispered softly.

Motoki nodded. " I'm fine. I guess I deserved that."

Usagi looked at him confused before turning and facing Mamoru. " What the heck did you do that for," she hissed.

Mamoru felt trapped. What was he supposed to say exactly? That Motoki had just made his intentions perfectly clear of what he wanted their relationship to be? That he didn't feel the least bit guilty for what he'd done? Mamoru felt his hands begin to sweat in panic. He wasn't a violent guy. What had gotten into him? Luckily for him, he was literarily saved by the bell, and Usagi and Motoki walked inside. Mamoru sighed, and then followed them in as well.

**_AN: Feel free to request a Grease scene. There will be a few in the future._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_AN: Here is an update. Hope you guys aren't too mad... its been a few days longer than normal posting. Enjoy!_**

Much to his surprise the classroom was full when he entered. He must have been so into their conversation that he hadn't noticed all the students that had walked by him and into the class. He just hoped that no one had seen him punch Motoki. Settling down in his seat in front of the class, Mamoru picked up the attendance sheet and began calling out names.

" Minako Aino," he called after a few names.

Usagi looked over at him, and while still extremely mad at him for punching Motoki, she supplied the information she knew. Minako had asked her to tell him where she was, so she planned on doing so.

" She's away at a weekend acting seminar, she'll be back Monday," Usagi said trying to keep her anger in check and not let it show in her words. Luckily, she thought she had done an okay job. Mamoru looked over at her, paused a moment, thanked her, and then continued on with his list.

" Makoto Kino," Mamoru called out after a few more minutes. Usagi once again needed to answer for her friend. It was a weird coincidence that the two of them had both taken this weekend early and gone out of town.

" She's at a karate competition," Usagi volunteered tiredly. Mamoru once again thanked her and then finished off with the list.

" Today we will be running lines again, but more importantly we will be rehearsing scenes. Most of you probably haven't had the time to memorize all your lines, so try your best to say them, but if you can't, just act out the scene as best as you can."

Mamoru looked at his papers, and sighed silently to himself. This was the part he dreaded most. Why had he thought about asking Motoki to play the leading role? Why had he fallen through with it? Why hadn't he thought about the repercussions better? Sandy and Danny not only kissed a few times, but they also had one very embarrassing scene together. One that he knew himself he was personally going to blush at, heck just thinking about it made him blush. Motoki would mostly likely blush as well, if the guy still had morals in him. But Usagi would no doubt blush the most. She'd clearly forgotten this one crucial detail. Lucky for him, he would only have to endure that in a few weeks… or at least a few days. Still… a kiss… was he prepared to see that? He mentally shook his head. He couldn't bare to see that, yet it was in the script, what could he do? Surely Usagi wasn't ready for this yet was she? Had she already thought about kissing him outside of the play? Now was not the time for that. He looked over at the class, all faces on him.

" Before we get started, I just want to say that the class will be mostly focusing on the main characters scenes and lines, since they cover almost all the play. For the secondary characters, don't think you will be getting a free ride. Starting Monday we will be having a guest choreographer who is willing to sacrifice her time to come and teach you all the dance sequences. So while the main characters are doing their scenes, the rest of you will be working on the dances. Granted you will have to know all your lines too, so you'll have plenty to do," Mamoru paused and looked and Usagi and then Motoki.

" We will start off with the opening scene… Usagi and Motoki, please come up to the front of the class."

Usagi turned her gaze from Mamoru to Motoki and when she did she gasped. A few seconds later, a few other classmates saw what she was gasping at and gasped as well. She stared at Motoki for a minute before standing up and rushing over to him, even though they were sitting mere meters away from each other. He looked at her stunned face and grimaced.

" Usagi-chan?" he asked softly. " What's wrong?"

Usagi placed her fingers gently, once again, on his jaw and surrounding cheek, both inflamed from the punch. Her soft fingers lingered only for a moment as she remembered that they were in class. Her face was full of remorse as she gave him a concerned look.

" Your jaw and cheek are all inflamed. You should go see the nurse," she said, her eyes holding back frightened tears.

Motoki saw this and gently placed his hand on her cheek. " Don't worry. I'll be fine."

The class oo-ed and aww-ed as they watched the romantic exchange. The two quickly pulled apart. Mamoru on the other hand didn't think this was very appropriate classroom behavior. He cleared his throat.

" Is there a problem?" he asked even though he knew what it was.

Motoki glared at him and then stood. " I'm going to go see the nurse."

Usagi watched as Motoki gave her one last comforting smile and then walked out of the class. Mamoru sighed and then said something about them not being able to do the opening scene without him. Usagi, temporarily forgetting how the musical started, gave this not much concern and busied herself in doodling on her paper; the minute Mamoru said that another group would be practicing today. After what seemed like a good amount of time since Motoki left, Usagi felt a vibration in her pocket. Quietly looking around, she pulled out her Sailor Moon communicator and placed it under her desk, on her lap.

Not being able to turn it on, since it would show either a talking cat, or a famous senshi, Usagi pressed a button to see if there were any messages. A quick one said 911 at the park, beside Luna's face. Usagi sat up straighter and quickly put her stuff in her bag. She looked at the front of the class. Presently, a few random characters were rehearsing their lines. Mamoru looked completely bored. She needed to get out of here, and quick, peoples' lives depended on her, but boy did she hate when this happened during class. She was always getting in trouble for just walking out with lame reasons. She knew Mamoru would most likely understand her reason, but he still couldn't do much to help her out. Not this time. He would have to act like an annoying and mean teacher. The school had strict rules about leaving class of course.

Usagi stood and shrugged her bag unto her shoulder. She quickly made it up to the front of the class. Mamoru, who had noticed the moment she'd stood, walked over to her, blocking her way. His arms folded across his chest he looked at her intently.

" Miss. Tsukino… is there a problem?" he asked roughly, part of the act, right? Usagi shivered.

" I umm… have to leave right away," she said dumbly, not being able to come up with a half-decent reason as she looked into those eyes of his.

" Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He must have thought, at first, that she was ditching class to go and check up on Motoki.

" My sister is in trouble and she just paged me… I need to get there right away. It sounded very serious," Usagi lied and hoped that Mamoru would understand her coded message meant for his benefit only.

Mamoru froze for a moment, as he processed her reason. Usagi didn't have a sister he knew that. Pager… she didn't have one, although she did have a communicator which she told people it was one. She had to leave right away it was serious. Then it hit him, and the confusion turned into clarity. Sounded like a hidden message for a battle.

One that she needed to leave for, and he couldn't help her. He couldn't just leave the class right? He had responsibilities. Plus, if he _were_ to think of an excuse to cancel class reasonably, it would still raise the question of why he was only thinking of it now and why he was leaving with Usagi, or at least at the same time as her. Makoto and Minako were gone for the week, but that still left Ami and Rei right? Surely the three of them could beat one measly youma. Feeling slightly more relaxed he nodded.

" Okay, if it's serious, go," Mamoru said and then continued in a whispered voice that only she could hear.

" Be careful." Usagi's skin tingled as his breath touched her face. She nodded gratefully and then quickly exited the room. Mamoru turned his attention back to the class, continuing from where they'd left off.


	18. Chapter 18

**_AN: Thanks for all the support. Hope you like this chapter. You will either hate me for this chapter, or love it. Therefore next chapter those who loved it will hate me and those who hated me will love it! lol. Or hopefully you'll all just love it!_**

Usagi ran through the school, not stopping for anyone, anything. Teachers glared and reprimanded her as she flew by, but she barely heard them. Her heart raced. She needed to protect innocent people being attacked by a youma. By this time, probably dozens were already energy-drained if not more. She pushed open the big school doors, and hurried outside. After running for quite some time, Usagi saw the park just up ahead. Darting into a tree, she transformed and then hurried down, running straight towards the park, where she'd been correct, dozens of bodies lay on the ground.

Usagi soon stood in between nearly dead corpses, her feet just inches away from their limp bodies. She felt nauseated, but she knew she had to fight. She looked around for the youma, but couldn't see one. She was just about to run away, to search the area for the monster, when she caught a glimpse of black. Her eyes turned and stared. Within seconds, she saw the figure again, and what she saw made her heart leap. The figure jumped down, his cape billowing in the air as he made its way towards her. She smiled, glad that he was still here to help given their history.

" Tuxedo Kamen," she whispered, her eyes staring at him in amazement. " You're here. You're here to help me."

Tuxedo Kamen merely nodded. Sailor Moon just shrugged it off, too happy that she didn't care that he was being silent or that he had just punched Motoki for no logical reason. Still… he'd just ditched class and decided to follow her?

" You must have been right behind me, although I didn't see you. What about your class? You just cancelled to come after me?" her eyes shone with appreciation and respect.

" Exactly," was the only word Tuxedo Kamen uttered.

Sailor Moon nodded and then turned her head to look for the youma. " The youma must have escaped," she whined and then turned to give Tuxedo Kamen a puppy dog pout. " Luna is going to be so mad. Especially when Makoto and Minako are away this weekend… there was even more of a responsibility on me."

Tuxedo Kamen moved away from her slightly and walked over to the tree. He leaned against it as he adjusted his mask, making sure it was still in place. Sailor Moon walked over as well, so that both of them were under the shade of the tree. Giving them a private cover from prying eyes.

" Are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked softly. " You haven't said much, since we got here."

" I'm fine," Tuxedo Kamen huffed and then shook his head. " Why are you the leader anyways? You can't even stop one lousy youma by yourself, for crying out loud!" he said bitterly to her face, his eyes full of disgust.

Sailor Moon lowered her gaze. That one had stung. She tried her best. Plus what was with Mamoru? If anyone had the right to be mad, wasn't it her? He'd punched Motoki after all, and probably because he thought something was going on between them other than friends.

Sailor Moon reached over and gently took Tuxedo Kamen's hands in hers. " I know you're mad about Motoki, but nothing is going on between him and me. We are just friends. Although punching him wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do. I'm still mad at you for that you know," her words were soft, her eyes shining with the truth.

Tuxedo Kamen looked stunned for a moment, but then a sly look came on his face. He bent over, so that his lips were against her ear. " You love me?" he asked in a husky voice, dangerously sexy.

Sailor Moon took a step backwards as she felt her throat tighten, her heart begin to race. She stared into his midnight blue eyes, searching for an explanation to his question. Why did he keep doing this? Pulling her in, making her forgive him, and then shoving her away as if they hadn't meant anything to each other. He had said too many times to count that they couldn't be together; that things were over, yet why was he asking this now?

Part of her wanted to slap him for treating her like a yo-yo. The other part wanted to grab him and kiss him soundly, answering his question without any words. Unsure of which she felt stronger in her heart, she lifted her gloved hand slowly. It remained just beside his cheek, inches away from the soft skin. Her fingers inched to make contact, but in a slap or a tender caress she still wasn't sure.

" Mamo-chan?" she whispered, and in that moment she knew her answer. She didn't care that in a few minutes it would all be over. She didn't care that he didn't really want her anymore, but just had a problem with losing her. She didn't care about anything else, and she was tried of caring. If this were how the rest of her life would be, stolen kisses here and there, both knowing that nothing more would ever come from it, she would accept it gladly. Surely it was better than the alternative of not having him at all.

Her fingers quickly grasped his jaw and gently pulled him forwards into a kiss. Her heart leap as his lips touched hers. She kissed him softly as her other hand rose to find its place in his hair. She'd enjoy whatever time she had with him. Her hands played with his hair, and the kiss quickly deepened. His hands roamed gently at her hips, holding her firmly yet gently. Her hand lowered and she grasped his lapels, one hand still in his hair. His kisses were like candy, his lips just as soft as they had been the last time they'd shared this kind of heated passion. Not being able to kiss the one you loved everyday kinda did that to someone.

They broke away from each other, when they could no longer breath, panting softly. Their foreheads the only thing touching. Tuxedo Kamen gave her a pleasantly suggestive grin and then lowered his lips to her neck. She closed her eyes, memorizing the feelings of his lips on her skin. She felt his kisses rise up her neck until his lips were upon the corner of her lips. She pulled tightly on his lapels, urging him closer to her. His lips captured hers once again, and she groaned softly.

He pulled his arms around her back and pulled her closer to him. " Hold on," he whispered in an out of breath voice through kisses. Sailor Moon only nodded as Tuxedo Kamen kissed her once more before averting his attention to a nearby rooftop. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. She trusted him.

He quickly jumped into the air and soon enough the two of them where on the deserted rooftop. Sailor Moon gave him a small smile, although wondering as to why they were up here.

" Mamo-chan?" she asked softly, her hands clutching unto him for dear life.


	19. Chapter 19

**_AN: Hope you guys all don't hate me after this. Promise Mamo and Usa soon. Very soon. _**

He smiled at her and then removed his hands from around her back and placed them on either side of her waist. He quickly lowered his head and continued with the feverish kissing. Only on a few rare occasions had they ever kissed like this, with so much passion, and never had they kissed like this for so long. He'd always pulled away before anything else could happen. He knew the boundary lines, but for some reason they felt crossed now.

Not that she minded _entirely_. If she was going to progress to the next step in a relationship she wanted it to be with him. She loved him and knew that somehow they would always be together. Even if together meant being apart 364 days of the year. It would be worth it, for just one day with him. Still, part of her wanted to wait. She still didn't feel completely ready and she wanted their first time to be special, certainly not on a cold rooftop. Granted, no one could see them, the sides of the rooftop where quite high and it was clearly the tallest building for miles. Still… something… felt wrong.

She felt his hands press into the flesh of her skin as he grabbed her more forcefully. Not having really crossed this line before, she wasn't sure if this was what normally happened. She knew he would never actually hurt her, but his fingers were kind of pressing hard into her waist. It was slightly uncomfortable, but she ignored it as she kissed him back. It was only when his hands rose to her chest did she begin to squirm in his embrace. Clearly from her reaction she wasn't ready. His hand made contact, but not where she thought they would. One hand remained still firmly placed against her waist while the other fingered her broach. She pulled away, making his hand drop at the unexpected movement.

" Sailor Moon?" he asked softly, and this made her heart race. Her head started to hurt. Why was he calling her Sailor Moon? Why not call her by her real name, at the very least. If they were about to have sex, wasn't she entitled to a 'Usako'? His eyes looked at her, and she was shocked at what she saw. They didn't hold love, but rather some other emotion she couldn't quick figured out. They looked… distant and somehow darker. She shivered.

" I'm not ready," she murmured softly, and released her hold on him. She turned her back to him only to have him grab her wrist forcefully. She winced as she turned around. Something was definitely wrong. Mamoru had never been less than extremely gentle with her. He'd never forced sex on her. Why did it seem like he was now? His hand grabbed at her broach again. This time he pulled on it more forcefully.

" Hey?" she said slightly angry. " What do you think you are doing?"

This is when she began to panic. If he took her broach off, she would transform into Usagi and would have no added power or strength. Why would Mamoru do this when she had just said no? If he ignored her request to stop, and then took off her broach… she shivered once again. Would he go through with it, even when she didn't want to? She shook her head. He wouldn't force himself on her, not in that way. Yet, he wasn't acting normally… and if he wasn't himself, maybe he would try something and she would have no control in getting away from him. With his strength as Tuxedo Kamen, and her no strength as Usagi, there would be no way to pull him off of her.

" Please…" she whispered as she felt tears some to her eyes. " You're scaring me."

He laughed, in what she thought sounded quite evil, and then grabbed the broach off her suit. She instantly de-transformed, before him stood Usagi. Now turning completely scared, she knew that the man before wasn't Mamoru… something was definitely off. She quickly hurried to the edge of the rooftop and looked over the railing. It was way too fair down to jump, plus without her powers, she wouldn't be able to land properly even if she found a higher area. She could make her way down a tree without her powers, but there were none in sight. She started to shake.

Feeling two hands on her shoulders, she nearly jumped. Turning around, her eyes now full of tears, she found Tuxedo Kamen staring at her intently. He dropped his hands and reached into his pocket. What he pulled off only confirmed her suspicions. He pulled out a long stemmed rose, one that was black. He pointed the tip towards her, and Usagi took off in a sprint, running as far away from his as possible, which wasn't that far considering that they were on a rooftop.

He threw the blackened rose at her, which missed her only by a few inches. He shot another one, before she could move and it grazed her leg. She cried out in pain as she clutched her leg. She had to keep moving. Pulling herself together, she quickly darted forward; focusing all her energy into not thinking about the pain she was in. Be strong, she told herself. A new rose hit her, this time piercing the edge of her leg where she had just been hit, cutting as it went. She fell to her knees, then grasped her leg protectively, as she whimpered softly. She hastily pulled out the thorny stem, lucky that it hadn't cut deeper. Blood gushed out of her injured leg, and she quickly placed her hand over it to stop the blood. Her efforts were in vain however, and the pressure didn't do much if anything. She felt herself growing weak, she hated seeing blood, and she was losing a lot.

Her eyes felt heavy and they began to close. But she knew that if she closed her eyes, it was game-over, she would die. Forcing them open, she glared at the man she had been so easily fooled into thinking was her Tuxedo Kamen, her Mamo-chan. But if that wasn't him, then who was he?

" Who are you?" she whispered in a weak voice.

He gave her a mocked hurt look. " You mean you don't remember? I'm hurt!"

" Sapphire," she shuddered as she said it. " I should have known."

He smiled evilly and began to walk towards her slowly. His hands reached for his white mask, and gently pulled it off. Dropping in ever so gently on the floor, he stopped a few feet a few from her.

" Why?" she whimpered staring into his cold blue eyes.

" I'm here to do what Diamond failed to do."

Usagi gulped as she felt her eyes once again begin to close. Her throat ached with unshed tears. Seeing the rose in his hands, her heart raced. She couldn't stand. She was going to die. Die without knowing how Mamoru felt. She lifted her eyes to look at her killer one last time.

" What?" she asked hoarsely, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

" Kill you!" and with that, he stepped forwards, rose angled at her chest.


	20. Chapter 20

**_AN: Wow! 30k words and 20 chapters!!! Hope you guys are all liking this. This fanfic is nowhere's near done. Hope you guys are happy with that fact. Enjoy and please review._**

Usagi gave in to her struggling eyes and let them shut. He was going to kill her. No one knew that she was here. She was all alone. She heard his footsteps stop and felt his hands on her shoulder. She shirked away, but his grasp was tight. He yanked her up. Not expecting the sudden pull, she didn't have time to brace her injured leg to the sudden snap of an upright position. She cried out in pain, her eyes shedding tears without her meaning to, as her body fell unto his chest. Her eyes still tightly shut; she didn't dare to look at him. What was he going to do to her? Just kill her and get it over with? Or torture her first, as if she were some kind of game?

" The Princess doesn't look so strong now, does she?" he mocked as he fingered her hair roughly. Usagi didn't say anything, her throat too dry to say anything even if she wanted to.

" It will all be over soon enough, you pathetic excuse for a human," he whispered into her ear, his breath making her shake inside.

He raised his hand, rose still in it, and placed the pointed end at her neck. Usagi felt it prick her neck, only slightly, and she knew that he was going to make her suffer before he ended her life. She felt his lips against her ear once again.

" After I'm done with you, I'll come after your Prince, and then the scouts and your dynasty will soon crumble at my feet. If it wasn't for this disguise, and your pathetic emotions towards it- that blinded you from whom I really was- I wouldn't have found out so much useful information into their civilian forms. I thank you for that, Princess… you made my job so much easier."

He brought his hand up to her face and harshly slapped her. Her face flew off towards one side with the pressure, and he let go of her as he did this, sending her body flying harshly unto the floor. As luck would have it for him, she fell on her already injured leg. He laughed in delight as he stepped towards her. Producing a few new roses, which he had stored in his sub-zero pocket – which was very useful for stuff like this- he threw them at her. All piercing the intended area: her shoulder, her good leg, and her stomach.

He bent down on one leg beside the now unconscious girl and grabbed her forcibly into his arms. Watching her cheek, were he'd slapped her, swell made his lips form a twisted smile. He grabbed another black rose and once again shoved it against her throat. In seconds, her death would be a pleasant comfort to him. His hand tightened on the rose as he pressed it into her throat. Blood began to trickle out, a few seconds more, and she'd be dead.

" Let go of her!" an angry voice screamed. Before Sapphire could turn around, he felt his shoulder yanked away from her, and he fell unto his back. To his dismay, the real Tuxedo Kamen stood before him. However, he welcomed the challenge. Things were just starting to get boring.

" Tuxedo Kamen," he laughed as he stood and glared at him.

Tuxedo Kamen gave him a threatening growl. " Leave now!" he yelled and then bent over so that he was close to his enemy.

His gloved hand made contact with Sapphire's jaw. Then repeated the motion with all the anger he was feeling for not following Usagi sooner. His pristine glove soon became soaked with blood, but he felt like he couldn't stop, the motion relieving some of his anger. His eyes left Sapphire and fell on the unconscious bleeding Usagi. She needed medical attention and quick. He dropped Sapphire's head harshly to the ground and stood up. But before he could reach Usagi, Sapphire had disappeared and reappeared at Usagi's side. He grabbed her quickly and then walked over to the railing of the roof.

" You want her… fine. It's either you kill me, and lose her, or lose me and save her. The choice is yours, Prince of the Earth," he mocked as he raised Usagi's limp body over the railing.

Tuxedo Kamen didn't hesitant for a second in his choice. Within the second Sapphire began to loosen his grip on Usagi, he shot forwards and jumped off the roof after her falling body. His hands shot forwards and grasped for her body. After several failed tries, he finally made contact with her bruised skin. Forcing his falling body towards her, he managed to grab her, and pulled her against his chest to protect her injured body from the pressure of the high fall. He landed gracefully unto the ground and looked up. He couldn't see Sapphire, but knew that he couldn't leave Usagi alone, in her condition, to go and finish Sapphire. That would have to wait.

Holding Usagi as carefully as possible, he ran a bit, jumped into a tree, and quickly made his way to his apartment balcony. Once there, he slid the sliding doors open and hurried inside. Placing her unto his couch, he gently shook her shoulders, realized that she had cuts there as well as several other areas of her body, and mentally berated himself for not inspecting her better. Still, she needed to wake up.

He fell to his knees and pressed his fingers lightly against her swollen cheek. He moved his face closer to hers, until his breath touched her face.

" Usagi," he pleaded. " Baby, wake up."

When she didn't move, his heart raced. " Usagi!" he called with more force. " I can't lose you!"

Tears were rolling down his face, but he didn't pause to wipe them away. He called her to again, more desperate now than ever. She was breathing, but she was unconscious, not a good sign. If she didn't wake up soon… he didn't know what he'd do. Taking her to the hospital was out of the question. They'd only send her off somewhere to inspect her special abilities. They'd ruin her life. No. He shook his head slowly. It was his responsibility now. Her life was in his hands.


	21. Chapter 21

**_AN: Here is a cute chappie, in my opinion. Sorry for the wait, Enjoy. Your support has been so nice!_**

She didn't stir. Her eyes still closed, and her chest moving up and down slowly as she breathed. What should he do? Being a med student, he knew what to do in this situation, but he didn't have the proper equipment. He only had a few smaller medical items, none of which would help her if she didn't wake up soon. He gently placed his hand under to head, holding it delicately in his palms. His eyes drifted to her soft pink lips, they looked swollen somehow, even though this didn't make sense.

" Usagi… Bunny… you have to wake up," he murmured softly into her hair, his tears wetting it.

" I don't know why this happened! You were supposed to be okay as long as I stayed away. I did. Baby, that is the only reason I put you through this pain. I was trying to protect you. I would never have let you go if I would have known that you'd get hurt anyways. I love you Usa… you're the girl of my dreams, my Princess. You're the love of my life, my other half, my soul mate. You're the one I am destined to be with, to marry, to make love with, to have a daughter with, to grow old with. You are my life, Usa. I promise you we will get through this, just wake up! Please!" he cried desperately.

He moved his face closer to hers, their faces inches apart. His heart ached with fear of losing her. Of losing her without her knowing the reason he'd broken up with her. To die without saying goodbye. Without a goodbye kiss. His eyes fell once again to her lips. His eyes drifted closed and his lips soon found her soft, sweet ones. His heart raced knowing that this could very well be there last kiss. He slowly pulled back, tears rolling down his face. His eyes couldn't pull away from hers. He was mesmerized.

" Mamo-chan?" a voice so soft, he thought that maybe he was hearing things out of sheer agony. His eyes searched hers for any clue that he wasn't going crazy. Her closed eyes twitched ever so slightly and then fluttered open to reveal the bluest pale eyes.

" Usa!?!" he voice faltered as he stared over at her. Her eyes looked scared, and then he noticed that she was softly shaking.

" Usa… you're awake!" he cried out as he broke this his haze. He lunged forwards and scooped her gently into his arms. She smiled into his hair, enjoying the moment. Mamoru held her, as if he was afraid to let go of her, and she let out a little whimper to let him know that she was still in pain. He broke away instantaneously, his eyes full of worry.

" Did I hurt you?" he asked, frantically searching her eyes.

She shook her head. " No," she mumbled and then let out a yelp in pain, her hand flying up to her throat and clasping it. Her eyes abruptly closed trying to hide the pain in her eyes. She let go of her throat as she opened her eyes and pointed to her sore throat.

He eyed the cut, and then his medical instincts kicked in. Now that she was awake his main concern was caring for her wounds. He smiled softly and then stood up, gently placing her back on the couch. He went into the bathroom, got his medical equipment from the cabinet, a clean cloth as well, and hurried into the kitchen to get a bowl full of warm water. Sitting back on the floor beside her, he placed the various items on the small coffee table.

" Usagi," he said softly, forcing himself to use her name rather than a term of endearment. Her being okay for the time being changed things, no? Should he continue acting like he didn't care, or tell her the truth about everything? Avoiding her hadn't done anything to protect her, just the opposite. If he had been there with her, she wouldn't have gotten so badly hurt. His mind full of questions, he tried to focus on the task in front of him.

" We have to clean your wounds."

Her eyes still looked scared but she nodded. " I trust you," she whispered out and closed her eyes once again due to the pain those three little words caused her. Ironic since she could think of three other little words that had caused her equal amount of pain. Granted, not physical pain like this, but mental and emotional for sure.

" Don't talk, Usagi. Don't worry. I wont let anything else ever hurt you."

Usagi's eyes popped open and she stared into his. Her heart raced. Was he changing his mind about their breakup? He _was_ taking care of her after all… and now he was telling her that he wouldn't let anything EVER hurt her? But he had just said that to calm her down right? Little did he know that his words had the opposite effect.

Mamoru placed the small cloth in the warm water, and wringed the water out. He moved towards her slowly, feeling her piercing blue eyes on him. He tried to avoid them. He needed to work; talking would just have to wait. His fingers made their way to her throat, which luckily had stopped bleeding, and gently pressed on the cut. She flinched, but remained silent. He removed his hand and looked up at her.

" I'm so sorry this happened, Usagi," his voice full of emotion and held back tears. Usagi was just about to tell him that it was not his fault at all, when he placed his other hand's fingers on her lips.

" Don't talk. We'll talk when your throat feels better."

Usagi nodded and Mamoru continued gently cleaning the wound. Every time the cloth touched Usagi, she flinched. His big hands always managed to gently make contact with her flesh. The warmth radiating from them made her heart yearn to hold him. She closed her eyes after a few minutes, knowing that she couldn't do such a thing.

After the wound was cleaned, he placed some antiseptic lotion on it and then placed a bandage cloth loosely around her neck. Mamoru at this point frowned. He needed to know where else she was hurt. Her leg was pretty obviously cut, and the area where he school uniform's shoulder was ripped, was also noticeable, but did she have other injuries?

" Usagi. I know it hurts to talk but I need you to tell me where you are hurt."

He gave her encouraging eyes so Usagi put on a brave face. " My shoulder, my legs, and my cheek. That's all," she whispered so that her throat didn't ache so much.

Mamoru nodded, his eyes following down to her most injured leg, her long slender leg. He pushed all thoughts of that away and re-dipped the cloth in the water. He was going to be a doctor, thinking like that was silly. But it was only because she was Usagi right?

" Mamoru," Usagi whimpered softly, as she saw him place the cloth near her leg. He turned to face her, and smiled. Her face was crimson.


	22. Chapter 22

**_AN: Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. Major writer's block, and I promised myself that this fanfic would only be the best! So here is another chapter. My writer's block is sooooo over with, so you all can HOORAH! lol. Hopefully. Enjoy and please review. _**

Not saying anything, hiding the grin as best as he could, he brought the cloth to her leg. He could feel her shaking beneath his touch, but why? Was she just extremely embarrassed? Was it that she didn't feel safe under his touch anymore? Or was it that she was just scared of male contact after her incident with Sapphire, whatever it had been.

Usagi blushed profusely as Mamoru started cleaning her leg. His eyes focused completely on the wound there. She gently sat up and reached for his hand, placing hers on top of his. His eyes shot towards her in question, but didn't move.

" Mamoru… I just want you to know that I don't blame you for what happened. Its my own fault for letting my feelings get the best of me," she whispered as she lowered her eyes to her wounded leg, avoiding any eye contact with the man before her.

" Your fault?" Mamoru asked incredulously. " How do you figure that? Sapphire attacked you. What do your feelings have to do with this?" he asked confused.

Usagi's eyes shot up and she stared at him, her heart racing a mile a minute. Should she tell him? She really wanted to tell someone and knew that sooner or later Mamoru would ask what happened. But what would he think about what happened? She had gotten severely hurt and almost died because she had thought that Sapphire was him. Sighing, she shook her head. Not now.

" I'll explain later. How about you just clean my wounds so that I can start to feel better?" she said through a small laugh which irritated her throat.

Mamoru gave her a concerned look, but nodded. Finishing up on the first wounded leg. After placing a cloth bandage on it, he looked back up at her. Her eyes were focused on the couch. She was clearing avoiding all contact with him, but why?

" Usagi?" he asked softly.

" Yes?" she answered, finally looking up. Her eyes met his, and electricity shot through the air.

" I should have come with you. I realized that a good ten minutes after you left. I somehow sensed that you were in danger… I had no idea it was this bad."

He frowned clearly upset with himself. " I know," Usagi said. " It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for this."

" But I promised that regardless of our relationship, I would always be there to protect you."

He reached over and grabbed her face between his large hands, his forehead touching hers. He sighed deeply and waited for her to pull away but she didn't. She just let him hold her there, no complaints what so ever.

" Mamoru?" she whispered, and he could feel her breath on his lips.

" Yes?" he replied in a raspy voice.

" I was so scared. I though for sure I was going to die," her voice faltered, and Mamoru gently stroked her cheek with his finger.

" Oh Usako," he mumbled and then gently pulled her into his arms for a hug.

" He's gone now, and he's getting no where's near you again. I'm not letting you out of my sight until Sapphire is found and eliminated."

His voice, mixed with equal amount of protectiveness as hatred, caught Usagi off guard. She pressed herself further into his embrace, pressing her face against his chest, and gave into the sobs she'd been controlling ever since she woke up. Mamoru was here, the real Mamoru, and he would protect her with his life. She knew this to be one hundred percent true.

After a long time, Mamoru pulled away and finished cleaning her wounds. Once done, Usagi was completely worn out and was already asleep on the small couch. Mamoru smiled at his sleeping angel and gently reached over to pick her up. The girl had been through so much trauma today that she didn't even stir as his strong arms enclosed around her small body and pulled her into his muscular chest. Her small hands unconsciously tugged on his shirt as her head snuggled closer to him. He smiled. The girl was even gorgeous when she was asleep.

He walked the short distance to his room and gently lowered her unto his bed. He found a spare blanket and quickly covered her. His hands soon had completed the task, but he didn't want to leave her just yet. He couldn't. He felt a pull towards her. His hand yearned to touch her once again. His eyes rose to her soft delicate face, her closed eyes, and he couldn't help but close the distance between them. He gently kissed her closed eyes then raised his lips to her hair.

" I love you Usako," he whispered into her golden locks.

" Mamo-chan?" Usagi's soft voice breaking the silence and bringing him back to reality.

His lips were still in her hair, his chest looming on top of her. His heart raced. Had she just heard him? Oh please no. He couldn't find a way out of this one if she had. If she had heard, it was game over, he'd have to tell her the truth. He wouldn't yank her heart around again. He had promised himself that he could do that no longer.

Mamoru hesitated to move. Was she just talking in her sleep? He didn't move, but held his breath, as if doing so would prevent her from waking up. He felt two small hands roam up his chest and his heart felt like it were about to leap out of his chest. His eyes squeezed shut. She'd heard. She'd heard, decided that she felt the same, and was now proceeding in showing in that. His heart thumped so loudly that he was sure she could hear.

Shouldn't he be happy? She knew now that he'd never stopped loving her, and she was willing to give him another chance. She still loved him even though he'd broken her heart countless times in the past weeks since their breakup. He could tell her, and then all this drama would be over with. Clearly, breaking up with her, in efforts to protect her, hadn't worked, and she'd been in danger's way anyways. She might as well know the truth. She couldn't possibly get in more trouble than she just had, could she?


	23. Chapter 23

**_AN: Hey everyone. I know you will all be disappointed at first LOL, but you'll love the rest, and ending. Thanks for all the support. There will be MANY MORE CHAPTERS, this fanfic is no where's near done. This chapter was not the way I planned on going, but so many people seemed to want Mamoru to tell her so... won't give too much away but yeah. Hope you guys all love it. Slight steam... you've been warned. Lots of fluff to come. Enjoy!_**

Usagi's two hands gently placed on his chest, Mamoru's heart thumping ever so loudly underneath. She didn't say anything else, she didn't move again. It was like she was waiting. Mamoru looked down, his eyes still closed, and then he forced them open to see how mad she was at him for lying the way he had. His eyes opened and what he saw made his heart slow down. Her eyes were closed, her face blank of emotion. Was she really asleep?

" Usagi?" he asked softly. She didn't respond. He exhaled loudly, and then gently placed his hands over hers, attempting to remove them from their position on his chest. Only, when they made contact, she let out a soft whimper. He straightened himself, so that he was no longer lingering above her, but was sitting on the edge of the bed, their hands still entwined on the space between them.

" Usagi?" he called once again, now worrying a little. Was she having a bad dream about Sapphire? He really wanted to comfort her, but what could he do? He could wake her, but she really did need her sleep. He gently placed his other hand on her cheek and soothingly stroked her soft skin.

" Baby… it's okay," he whispered. She stirred, her hands that were grabbing his, letting go and balling themselves into fists. She thrashed about, and Mamoru removed his hands, avoiding getting hit.

" Leave me alone," she said breaking the silence.

Her body moved from side to side, thrashing about. He was just about to wake her when the trashing stopped, and her body remained still. He sighed in relief and had just started to relax when she let out a small moan. His eyes, which had previously been on her bandaged throat, shot up in shock. Usagi let out another similar noise.

Mamoru's face turned scarlet. Maybe he should leave the room. He placed his hand over his face and massaged his temples. Usagi had never dreamed like this before, had she? Certainly she had never mentioned anything of the sort, but then again, they had hardly ever talked about such things, so her not telling him shouldn't have come as a shock.

Still… he felt uncomfortable being in the room while she was doing _that _in her dreams. His face burned and he forced himself to stand. Completely and utterly humiliated that he had heard her, he made his way to the door. They could talk later. But about this, though? Mamoru shook his head, trying to not think about whom her dream might be of. Motoki. Mamoru's heart stopped as he thought of this possibility. Surely it wasn't, right? But then again if he wasn't him, then who could it be? Surely it wasn't himse-

" Mamo-chan," she whispered hoarsely in an out of breath pant. Mamoru froze and quickly spun around. He stared at her. Had she just said…? She let out another groan, and then uttered his name once again. His eyes went huge, and he felt his heart once again thumping violently in his chest. He blushed crimson. She was having a dream about them.

Mamoru walked back to his previous place on his bed, and just sat there staring. He honestly didn't know what to do. She continued to let out small gasps here and there, uttering his name in a moan every so often. Mamoru began to sweat. If she didn't stop soon… Mamoru reached over and gently grabbed her shoulders. Shaking them with care, he beckoned her to wake. She stirred once again and then her eyes fluttered open.

Usagi felt something trying to wake her up from her perfect dream. Her dream that had started off as a nightmare, then turned into sheer bliss. Her dream in which Mamoru and her were a happy couple, expressing their undying love for one another. She didn't want to wake up, but knew that she would. Her eyes fluttered opened to find Mamoru's frame slightly above hers. Had she really been dreaming? His crimson face made her realized that it, for sure, had been only a dream. But why was he blushing? Had she said something in her sleep? Her breath caught in her throat, and her heart raced. Her face heated up.

" Mamoru?" she asked softly. " Why are you so red?" she asked innocently confused, hoping so very much that she hadn't said anything too embarrassing. He quickly straightened himself, and averted her gaze. His eyes were huge, and his face was the reddest she had ever seen, even his neck was turning red.

" Did I say something out loud?" she whispered. She didn't know what to say if she had. She had been having a rather embarrassing dream to explain given their current relationship status. Her hand rose to her head, and she felt herself starting to grow dizzy.

Mamoru turned and gave her a weak smile. " You did…" his voice trailed, as his gaze lowered to her lips.

Usagi caught this and shirked back slightly into the bed. " Oh my…" Usagi said as her head began to spin.

Mamoru saw the embarrassed look on her face, and reached over to take her hand in his. Electricity shot through them as they made the briefest contact, both minds on the same thing.

" I…" Mamoru started and then paused, still avoiding her gaze. " I didn't mean to hear you dream… I just was making sure you were okay. I wanted you to get some rest. I was leaving until I heard you call my name…"

Mamoru's eyes found hers and Usagi blushed, making her look more beautiful than ever. She gently bit her lowered lip as her mind floated back to the dream. Mamoru didn't continue. He couldn't. What more can he say?

" So we were having sex in my dream?" Usagi blurted out. " That isn't such a big crime considering we were supposed to be eternal," she said in a rush. Her eyes searched his desperately, even though she thought she were going to faint from embarrassment. His eyes stared back at hers, sad and sorry.

Mamoru reached over and touched her cheek. " I'm sorry that we are no longer together. If things were different I would surely never have broken your heart."

Usagi's eyes widened. " Why did you?" she asked so quietly he barely heard. " I know its not because you no longer love me. If that were the case you wouldn't have kissed me, held me, protected me, and punched Motoki out for no good reason. He said something, didn't he? Something that made you jealous. I know you still love me, Mamo-chan. Tell me why you broke up with me."

Both her hands were now on either side of his face, holding him desperately and lovingly, as she pleaded. Trying to grasp onto the truth he was hiding from her. His eyes couldn't leave hers; they were calling him towards her. He did still love her. He would always love her.

" Yes. Motoki said something that made me jealous," he whispered as she gently pulled his face closer to hers. He had to remain strong. He couldn't give into her. He would tell her… just not yet. He had to find out why he was having these dreams first, he had to assure himself that she would be safe before he told her everything. Their faces almost touching, she breathed lightly, her breath coming out in short puffs.

" He… he wants you Usagi," his voice held all the emotion in his heart. " He wants you, and wont stop until he's claimed you as his own. His intentions aren't as pure as you thought them to be. He wants to sleep with you, and he made a suggestive comment that he would do so before long. That is when I punched him."

Usagi gulped, Mamoru's fingers gently rubbed her cheek. " I couldn't stand if anyone…"

Usagi caught him off with a single finger placed on his lips. Her heart raced as she softly shushed him. " No one will," she said softly, her eyes staring lovingly into his. " My heart will always lie with yours."

" Usako," Mamoru said softly before lowering his head and claiming her lips.

Usagi sighed contently as she rose slightly, pressing herself into his arms. Her hands placed themselves at his chest, and she smiled into the kiss. She was so happy. The worst was finally over between the two of them, right? She'd called his bluff and now they could be together. Of course, she would find out the reason for the breakup, but that could wait for later.

Mamoru's mind was a mess. He had to pull away. Pull away and explain. They couldn't be together until he found out the source of his dreams. He knew that. He loved her but wouldn't risk losing her. And he knew that if he broke away now and did not explain, that he might lose her anyways. He would just have to explain and hope she understood. Pulling slowly away, he placed his forehead against hers.

" Usako," he whispered against her lips, his heart hating himself for what he was about to do. " We need to talk," he whispered.


	24. Chapter 24

**_AN: I think you all will love this chapter. Its a bit longer too. I've been nominated for best fanfic on this story... see profile for details. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, they really make my day!!!_**

Usagi pulled slightly away so that she could look into his eyes. What was wrong? He still loved her and she loved him, so what was the problem? Did it have to do something with Motoki, because the answer to that would be easy. He was a great friend, and sure, she'd admit, she'd felt something when around him, but she didn't love him. Not even close to how she felt for Mamoru. She would always be hopelessly and completely in love with him. Looking deep into his eyes she sighed softly.

" Okay," she whispered, as her heart began to thump wildly, in fear of what he was about to say. He sensed her uneasiness and reached over to quickly peck her on the lips before continuing.

" Usako," he said softly holding her hands in his. " I need to explain the reason I broke up with you… I don't know where to start. I am so completely sorry," he whispered as he placed his forehead on hers.

" Start from the beginning… that day when you told me that you no longer loved me… why did you say it?"

Mamoru pulled away, breaking all contact as he stood. He was so angry with himself. At the time it had seemed like the perfect way to ensure her safety. If she didn't think he loved her anymore, she wouldn't protest. His fists balled at his sides as self-loathing filled himself.

" It all started a few days before that… I started having these dreams. Dreams in which it was our wedding day and we were walking down the aisle. You looked stunning," he added in a daze.

Usagi smiled. " That doesn't sound too bad…" she said through a small laugh, and then quickly stopped. Was marriage the reason he'd broken up with her, because he was afraid of commitment? No, it couldn't be. Still…she frowned as she waited for him to continue.

" No. That part of the dream I always clung to. No. It was just after that that finally caused me to break up with you," he paused and took a deep breath, staring into her scared blue eyes.

" We were almost at the alter when the earth shook, and we were thrown apart. I couldn't save you…" his voice cracked and he fell to the floor beside her. He grabbed her face with both hands and held onto her, just thinking about losing her making him shake.

" There was a voice telling me to break up with you… or else something terrible would happen to you. I couldn't bare to think of anything happening to you, so I decided to break up with you, in hopes that the dreams would stop and you would be safe."

Usagi blinked. He'd broken up with her over stupid dreams? That didn't make sense. Why would he believe them to be true? Then again, nothing in their worlds were really normal… and if he believed them to be true… well she'd have to try and understand this.

" You broke up with me to… protect me?" she asked in a confused voice.

" Yes. I didn't know what else to do. I know I should have just told you from the beginning but I knew that if you knew the truth you wouldn't have stayed away."

Usagi nodded. " That's true. I wouldn't have. But what changes things now? Why tell me now?"

Mamoru eye's focused on her lips. " Because I knew that if I pulled away this time and didn't explain, that you might not be able to forgive me."

" So… you never stopped loving me? It wasn't my looks, lack of smartness, or klutziness that caused the breakup?" she asked as she lowered her eyes to hide the tears that were threatening to come out as she remembered herself doubting everything that day. Mamoru gently reached over and pulled her softly against his chest, his arms holding unto her so tight.

" I could never stop loving you, Usako. You are my life. The weeks we were apart I longed to hold you in my arms every second of every day. I love every little thing about you. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and nothing could ever change my feelings for you. You are not not smart, you just need motivation. And you wouldn't believe how much I love your klutziness. Being there to always catch you when you fall… I wouldn't change anything about you, Usa.

You have to understand that what I did I truly thought was the only way to protect you. Baby, I promise that I'll find a way to stop these dreams and stop the person causing them. I promise that everything will be alright and that we will be together again soon. I know this seems a little crazy, but I truly believe that this dream will come true if we stay together… so for now… we have to keep our distance, but this doesn't and will never mean I don't love you."

Usagi whimpered softly into his chest, partly because she was so happy and relieved to hear him say that, and partly because she was scared. They couldn't be together and express the love they shared? Usagi didn't want to be hearing that. No. She wanted everything to go back to the way they had been before the dreams had started, before the breakup.

" Mamo-chan," she whispered through sobs, trying to be strong but failing miserably.

" Yes?" he asked as he soothingly rubbed her back.

" I love you too."

At this, Mamoru pulled her away from him and quickly lowered his lips to hers. Grasping her shoulders, he lightly lowered her unto the bed, his body hovering just on top of hers. She didn't push him away. She just lay there kissing him with the same passion that he was kissing her with. Passion filled with the knowledge that this would be their last kiss until this problem was solved. Passion that had been unrequited for so long. Usagi placed her hands behind his neck and pulled him closer.

" Usako," he said between kisses, knowing he had to stop but couldn't.

Usagi's hands lowered themselves down to the top of his button-down shirt and started undoing them, her hands touching his bare chest every time she reached for the next button. He stopped kissing her after a few seconds and looked down to where her hands lay. His eyes quickly rose to hers, a million thoughts going through his head.

" Usako," he whispered. " We can't. I don't know what will happen if something more where to happen here. I might not be able to protect you from whatever this dream might send. I can't lose you."

Usagi's eyes, filled with love, lighted up as she gave a small laugh. " You won't ever lose me. I promise."

She quickly claimed his lips again and kissed him with so much passion that he was speechless. He kissed her back, holding her close as she continued to undo his shirt. She undid the last button and gently pulled it off so that he was bare-chested. She pulled away for a second to stare at the chest that she had yet to see uncovered. Her eyes and hands roamed his torso dangerously and then she moved forwards to kiss him again. She was stopped however by Mamoru's finger against her lips. She stared at him confused, as he lay there just on top of her, with only one hand to hold him up from crushing her.

" What is it?" she asked in a soft pant. " Don't you want this?" her eyes focused on his.

Mamoru sighed loudly. " Of course I want this. I've wanted this from the first time I saw you… but we can't. Not yet. I mean even if we were to forget that a curse of some-sort might be hovering over us ready to unleashed terrible harm at any moment, you aren't ready yet, are you?" Mamoru asked, his hand moving from her lips to gently caress her cheek.

Usagi blushed. " Sure, I'm ready. I love you, Mamo-chan. I've missed you so much. I never want to be apart from you again."

Mamoru lowered his gaze and stared back at her soft delicate hands that were still on his chest. " I've missed you so much too, Usako, but that doesn't mean that we have to do anything you aren't ready to do. I will wait for as long as you need."

Usagi blushed even harder. This was becoming embarrassing again. He wasn't supposed to be this sweet and continually make sure she was ready. He was just supposed to grab her and make love to her at the first sign that she was wanted this. She smiled. Her guy really was the sweetest and most amazing guy in the world. He was so gentle and loving. He cared more for her than she ever thought possible. Heck, the guy was a saint. He had her right then and there underneath him, with her not only letting him stay there, but being the one who had initiated taking the next step.

Her mind finally caught up with her emotions and she blushed crimson. She wasn't ready. He knew her better than she knew herself. She wanted their first time to be the most special thing in the world, surely not when they had a problem as big as a curse lingering over them. She lowered her gaze and quickly slid on the bed so that her head was hiding under his chest. He laughed and then looked down at her lovingly.

" I love you Usako," he said in a husky voice, gently kissing the top of her head before he rolled off her to the other side of the bed.

" Mamo-chan," Usagi said as she lifted her hands to his face, her own blushing fiercely.

He laughed softly once again, pulling her against him. " It's okay. We will figure all this out and then we will have plenty of time to explore certain… boundaries."

" Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried lightly placing her head on his chest, still embarrassed over her actions.


	25. Chapter 25

**_AN: Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. Been super busy and will be until the end of next week, so please just be patient for updates. I am not giving up on this story... it just will take awhile. Hopefully wont take too long._**

Usagi looked up into Mamoru's eyes. He looked back down at her lovingly. She was pressed up against his chest, her head resting there. She smiled and then reached up to kiss him delicately on the lips.

" Mamo-chan," she whispered softly.

" Hmm?" he said as he placed his arms around her waist.

" Thanks for understanding," she said lowering her gaze slightly.

Mamoru chuckled. " Usako, don't worry about it, okay?"

Usagi nodded, and just as she did, her stomach growled, ruining the intimate moment. She blushed crimson as her gaze rose to his. He laughed at this, and then lowered his head so that his lips were at her ear.

" Looks like we better get some food into you," his voice rumbled in her ear. She shivered lightly and nodded.

Mamoru pulled away and slowly got out of bed. " I'll go call for…?" he paused and then looked at her. " What do you feel like having?"

Usagi didn't say anything. She just stared. It took all of a few seconds for Mamoru to realize way she wasn't answering him. He looked down at his bare chest and then looked over at Usagi. When she realized that he was staring at her, she blushed again, averting her gaze. Mamoru chuckled softly and then proceeded in picking up his shirt that had been thrown unto the floor and put it on. Usagi looked back at him after a few minutes and then smiled.

" How about Chinese?" she asked finally answering his question. He nodded and then started walking towards the door. He paused when he reached it, and then turned back around to face her. He tilted his head slightly.

" You coming?"

Usagi nodded and then quickly hopped out of bed. The moment she'd moved her leg, extreme pain coursed throughout her. She let out a cry of pain, grasping unto the nearest piece of furniture to keep herself from falling. Within a second, Mamoru was by her side, holding her at the waist to keep her steady. His eyes found hers and gave her a concerned look.

" Usa, you okay?" he asked softly.

" My leg," she said through gritted teeth. " It really hurts to walk on."

Mamoru nodded and then before she knew what he was doing, he had grabbed her under her tights and back and had pulled her up into his arms. She looked up at him shocked, but none-the-less appreciative. He gently carried her into the living room and placed her gently on the couch.

" Thanks, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru sat down on the floor beside her and grabbed the phone off the coffee table. He quickly called the restaurant and ordered. Once the call was complete, he hung up, but didn't replace the phone in its holder; rather he gently tossed it between his hands.

" Umm… you should probably call your parents and let them know you're okay. It's almost eight."

Usagi's eyes darted to the hallway clock completely surprised that it was that late already. No wonder she was hungry. She nodded and reached for the phone. She had just pressed the on button when she realized she had no idea what she would tell her parents.

" What exactly am I supposed to tell them?" she wondered out loud. Mamoru looked over at her.

" Why don't you say that you are staying over at one of the girl's houses? Can't you say you're at Rei's or Ami's?"

Usagi shot him a smile and then nodded. " I can do that. I'll have to call Ami as well…"

She dialed Ami's number and waited for someone to pick up. Her mother did, and Usagi patiently waited as she fetched Ami. Within a few minutes, Ami was on the phone.

" Hey Ames," Usagi said cheerfully, hoping that her friend would understand and not rush over to get her.

" Usagi," Ami said into the phone.

" Look… I sort of have a problem here," Usagi started. " Today there was a youma attack -by the way where were you- and got quite badly injured," she lied, leaving out the part that she had almost died.

There was a gasp on the other side of the phone. " Are you okay? What happened? Where are you?"

" Long story short, I'm at Mamoru's."

" Oh," Ami said and then paused. " Aren't you two still broken up?"

" Not exactly," Usagi beamed. " Once again, it's a long story… one that we still need to discuss, but I'll fill you in in a few days, when I'm feeling better."

" Okay. Well… I hope you feel better soon. Call if you need anything."

" Ames… there is one thing actually. I can't very well tell my parents that I am here, and I can't really go home…can I call and say I'm staying over at yours?"

" You're staying the night at Mamoru's?" Ami asked somewhat prudely, her Ami side coming through.

" Yes. We still have so much to discuss. Please, Ames. Please?" she begged her friend, and she knew that Mamoru was probably laughing silently to himself, although she didn't turn to look.

" Sure," she said in defeat. " Call me if you change your mind though."

" Thanks Ames, you're the best."

Usagi quickly hung up and then turned to Mamoru. " Ami said yes. Lets just hope that my parents don't make me come home tonight."

She called her parents, and after a few minutes of begging once again, she got what she wanted and hung up. Luckily for her her parents didn't have caller ID, or else she would have been in big trouble. She passed the phone to Mamoru and he replaced it in its holder. Moving her feet carefully to the floor, she patted the seat beside her. Mamoru got up and sat beside her.

" Usa…" he started looking deep into her eyes. " I know that we still have a lot to talk about, about us I mean, but please tell me what happened earlier… with Sapphire. You said your feelings had gotten the best of you, what did you mean by that?"

Usagi lowered her head and blushed. " Well you see… when I got to the scene where the youma had been, I couldn't find one. Anyways, we were still broken up then, and I was still upset that you had punched Motoki… and well when Tuxedo Kamen showed up, I was very happy you'd come to help me," Usagi's voice caught as she said Tuxedo Kamen, and she looked up and into his deep blue eyes.

Mamoru stared back at her looking hurt. " But it wasn't him, me rather, it was Sapphire. Couldn't you tell it wasn't me?" His face tried to remain calm, but his voice betrayed him, it was full of hurt.

Usagi felt tears come to her eyes as she shook her head frantically. " No. He looked exactly like you… I mean maybe I was just so blinded out of happiness that I didn't recognize the differences… but it's not my fault…" she whimpered.

Mamoru instantly felt bad and gently pulled her against him, being carefully of her wounded shoulder. He gently rubbed her back as he placed his head on top of hers. He held her close, angry with himself for bring the question up. Sure he'd been hurt, but that didn't mean that bringing it up the way he had had been the right thing to do.

" I'm sorry, Baby," he whispered into her hair. " Of course it wasn't your fault."

Usagi nuzzled her face in his chest. " You aren't going to like the rest of the story…" she said through soft sobs, her body shaking slightly in fear of his reaction.

Mamoru gently pulled her to arms length, gently placing his hands around her neck. " It's okay. Whatever it is, we will get through it. I'm going to marry you someday and nothing anyone does or says is going to change that."

Usagi sighed, wishing she could believe that, and part of her actually believed in his words, but another part knew that what she was about to say was going to break if not alter their relationship. While she knew she wasn't at fault for her actions, she knew that Mamoru wouldn't see things in quite the same light.

Usagi looked at him and then took a deep breath. No going back. " I saw Tuxedo Kamen and we talked for a few moments, he made some comment about me being a bad leader and then he kissed me," Usagi paused as she waited for the anger to come.

" He what?!?" Mamoru screamed loudly, jumping up as he did. He stared down at her with a scowl of his face. Usagi sighed. This was not going to end well.


	26. Chapter 26

_**AN: This is to celebrate the story's victory in winning the Otaku Online Stop monthly anime fanfic award. Thanks for everyone's support, and more chapters to come in the future. Enjoy.**_

Usagi stared at Mamoru as tears rolled down her cheeks. " It's not my fault! I thought he was YOU!" she screamed through sobs.

Mamoru's hands went through his hair, trying to calm down. " He kissed you… and you didn't stop him?" he asked not able to look into her eyes.

Usagi stopped sobbing for a second and uttered a small "yes". " We… we sort of were making out for quite some time," she said in such a low voice, she was hoping he hadn't heard her.

" What?!?" he yelled at her, his eyes shooting dangers.

Usagi glared back. " How many times do I have to say it? I thought he was YOU!"

Mamoru paced in front of her not saying anything for several minutes. When he finally calmed down some, he took his seat beside her and took her hand in his, trying, in vain, to convey that he wasn't mad.

" When did you realize that he wasn't me?" Mamoru asked softly, holding her gaze with his eyes.

Usagi gulped. She really didn't want to go there. Would Mamoru be able to forgive her? Would he want to break up completely when he heard this? Would he be so disgusted with her that he would never talked to her again? She had almost slept with the enemy, and not in an oh-so-romantic way.

She closed her eyes. " You wont like this," she whispered.

Mamoru flinched; she could feel it as his hand jerked slightly. " Tell me anyways," he said in an angry and forceful tone. He never used that tone with her. Her body began to shake.

" I realized it…" she started and opened her eyes to see his face red with anger.

" I realized it when… well I first suspected something was off when he sort of dug his fingers into my hips and pulled me into him more forcefully…" Usagi sighed deeply, waiting for Mamoru to explode once again, without letting her finish this nightmare story.

Mamoru's breath caught in his throat. She had done WHAT with him? His eyes closed so she couldn't see the hatred in them, not for her, but for him. He had been making out with her, using her and playing on her emotions, while all the time pretending to be him? What did he know about their civilian forms exactly? He opened his eyes to see hers staring at him so hurt and scared. Was she scared of his reaction? He had been so mad that Sapphire had kissed her that he hadn't even considered how she felt about this. She must be feeling really hurt and used at this point.

" I'm not mad, but please tell me that it ends there? You noticed something was off and then you pulled away," his voice and eyes pleaded.

" Not exactly," Usagi whispered again. She reached over and gently pulled herself into his arms. They were cold towards her at first, in light of her recent answer to his question, but within seconds, he relaxed and held her gently in his arms.

" Tell me. I need to know, Usa. No matter what happened. I love you and I WILL marry you," he said in a loving tone, holding her against his chest and gently stroking her hair.

" We kinda, sort of, almost had sex," her words faltered on the last word and she closed her eyes so tight it hurt. She couldn't see his face right now. She couldn't see the anger or hurt or disgust in them. She couldn't bare it. When she looked back on their last minutes together as a couple, she wanted to remember the happy times, the love in his eyes.

" Please," he whispered, his teeth clenched. " Please, tell me it ends there."

Usagi opened her eyes, and braced herself for the worst. " Yes. It ends there. He tried to touch my chest, and I pulled away… I wasn't ready then to be with you, him, I'm so confused," she said through fresh sobs.

" Oh Baby," Mamoru said as he held her tight. " It's okay. You're here, with me, and he is nowhere's near us. I promise that I'll keep you safe."

Usagi nodded her head softly. " I know. Its just after that he grabbed my broach and I de-transformed and then well… he started hurting me."

" Usako, you're alright. You'll be fine, I promise," he whispered soothingly into her hair as he rubbed her back.

" Mamo-chan, I love you so much. I hope that what almost happened between me and… Sapphire doesn't change the way you feel about me."

He felt her lips move slightly against his chest as she uttered the words. His heart raced for a second at this odd but wonderful sensation, and then when his brain comprehended her words, his heart raced for entirely different reasons. She was thinking that what had happened changed the way he felt about her? The girl had practically been raped, in the weirdest situation ever possible, but regardless, almost raped. Of course he didn't love her any less. If anything his love for her grew more, knowing that she'd been through all that and was still trying to be her cheerful self.

" Usa, listen to me," he gently pulled her backwards to arms length and stared intensely into her blue eyes.

" This does not change how I feel about you. You understand? Nothing you could ever do would change how I feel, how much I completely and utterly love you to my very core. I love everything about you, and don't ever think that you could do anything to change that."

" Mamo-chan. I'm sorry I doubted you," she said softly and then leaned forwards to kiss him. Their lips only touched for a second before he pulled away.

" We can't do this, Usako… we have to keep our distance until the dreams end completely and every thing is solved."

Usagi leaned back on the couch and gave him the most adorable pout. He was just about to tell her to stop doing that before he claimed those soft innocent lips, when the doorbell rang.

" That must be our food. I'll be right back," he said as he got up and made his way to the door.


	27. Chapter 27

**_AN: Hey everyone. This might be the last update until next weekend, not this weekend but next weekend. I have a lot of finals to study for and don't know if I will be able to update. I will of course try to update, but I might not be able to. I will however continue this after then, don't worry. There is still so much for me to write for this fanfic, and I am not giving up on it, please just be patient._**

Mamoru walked to the door. Before opening it, he paused there for a moment not really knowing why. He sighed deeply and pushed the thought out of his mind. There was nothing to hide. Usagi had almost been raped and killed, and she had desperately needed medical assistance. Then again if anyone showed up, from school, or what not, they would think it strange that he was hosting a young girl, his student, while she should be at a hospital. He knew he couldn't take her to one, since she healed faster than normal, not complete healing powers, but quicker than the average teenage girl.

He rubbed his face with the back of his hand and reached for the door. He closed his eyes as the door opened. Even though he had told Usagi that it was their food, his brain knew better. Dreading all that was about to come, having to explain to whoever it was standing before him. Mamoru's eyes remained closed for a few more seconds. If it was one of his new co-workers from the school this could end badly. Still, he knew in his heart that he would have had things no other way regardless of if he lost his job or not. Mamoru took a deep breath and opened his eyes. When his eyes made contact with the Chinese delivery guy, staring at him quite oddly, Mamoru exhaled.

" Dude? You okay?" he asked giving Mamoru a weird look.

Mamoru nodded. He was so relieved that he just stood there, not saying or doing anything. It was like his body was going through a mini-after-shock. The guy stood there, arms piled with containers of all sizes. He stared for a second and then huffed.

" You going to take these? I do have _other _orders you know," he said annoyed.

Mamoru snapped out of it. " Of course. Sorry."

Mamoru proceeded in taking the containers and paid the man the money due before returning into the living room. Usagi smiled as he returned with his arms full of the precious containers. Her mouth watered. As soon as Mamoru placed the food on the coffee table, and took his seat beside her on the couch, she began opening the differently containers. She had managed to open just a few when her arms became very heavy and every movement after that hurt much more than she let on. She left out a small whimper.

Mamoru, within a moment, was staring at her, his eyes full of concern. " Are you okay?" he asked softly gently leaning her back against the couch.

She shook her head slowly. " No. I thought I was feeling better, but my arms are very sore. I don't think I can lift them to eat."

She watched as Mamoru's concerned eyes flashed mischief. He smiled coyly and then proceeding in picking up a pair of chopsticks. He quickly picked up a piece of meat from an already opened container and brought the food to her lips. Usagi blushed crimson but quickly gave in to her hungry stomach. Leaning slightly forward her mouth closed against the chopsticks and she closed her eyes as she daintily chewed. Good tasted so good when she was so hungry. She opened her eyes to see Mamoru laughing softly to himself. She smiled as well and then leaned her head against his chest.

" I love you so much, Mamo-chan. You are the best boyfriend in the world."

Mamoru was just about to say that he wasn't technically her boyfriend at the moment, that not only was he her teacher, but also that they couldn't be official until the dreams ended, but then he looked down at her gorgeous and loving eyes, and he gulped back the words. He smiled down at his angel and then returned to the food.

" Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked as she received a pineapple chicken ball. Mamoru waited for her to finish chewing before answering " yes."

" How are we supposed to act around each other? I mean at school."

" I don't know… I guess I really haven't thought about it all that much, I mean I wasn't planning on telling you the truth, not until the dreams had ended and I was sure that they wouldn't come back. So I haven't really had time to work everything out in my head."

" Oh," Usagi said softly, her eyes looked up at his. " Are we allowed to be friendly towards one another during school hours, I mean as long as we don't make-out or anything," Usagi joked trying to lighten the moment.

Mamoru sighed, yet another issue. " I don't think that we should be kissing all that much until this problem is solved. No point in risking your life again, when we can kiss our hearts out when this is taken care of."

" But you broke up with me and I still managed to get badly hurt. I don't see why kissing me would change anything."

" Still… I don't want to tempt fate. I'm already taking chances by being around you and telling you the truth. Please, just trust me, I think its for the best if we just kiss less often."

Usagi sighed in defeat. " Alright," she said and then paused for a second. " Mamoru," she stated, waiting for him to stop eating for a second.

" Yes?" he answered once again after he was done.

" I really need to call Motoki and tell him why I wont be able to go with him this weekend."

Mamoru sighed. " Okay. I understand… you can call him right after we are done eating. But what are you going to tell him exactly?"

" I don't know. I'll think of something, I've been making up excuses for my bruises and cuts ever since this whole senshi thing started. I've become pretty good at it."

Usagi smiled and leaned forward signaling that she was ready for another bit of food. Once they had finished their food, tons of containers were still half-full on the small coffee table. Mamoru reached into a tiny brown bag and pulled out two fortune cookies. He handed one to Usagi and kept the other one in his hand. Usagi gently tore the plastic covering at the same time as Mamoru, and gently cracked it open in her hands. With great caution, she lifted her hand to her lips as she ate the first half of the cookie. With the other hand still on her lap, she read the fortune.

_You will met your Prince and fall completely and hopelessly in love with him._

Usagi grinned and then turned the wrapper around so that Mamoru could read it. He read it and then chuckled. Opening his, he did the same thing as Usagi, putting the first half in his mouth before reading the fortune.

_Your Princess is closer than you know. _

Mamoru laughed and showed Usagi his. " How ironic is that? That we each get a fortune talking about the person we love, and the fact that they used "Prince" and "Princess"… what are the chances?"

Usagi's eyes flittered with love and laughter as she stared into his mirroring the same emotions. Her eyebrow lifted upwards ever so slightly and she gave him a mischievous smile.

" It's a good think I got this one and you got that one," Usagi said as she leaned over to kiss him. Mamoru smiled against her lips, and gave into the temptation.

" Yes," he breathed against her lips. " Very lucky."


	28. Chapter 28

**_AN: Hey sorry for the long wait. Finals are insane. But I'll be done at the end of this week and this means quicker posts hopefully! Enjoy!_**

Usagi lay against Mamoru on the couch. She felt so happy and yet sad at the same time, since she knew that soon enough he would pull away and would force them into the real world. Sighing softly, she gently moved her head so that she could stare up at him.

" Mamo-chan. It's going to be so very hard to stay apart, but I am glad that you finally told me. This way I know why you will be keeping a distance."

Mamoru nuzzled his face in her hair. " I'm so sorry Usako… but it has to be like this… just for a bit… I'll fix everything."

Usagi smiled and then reluctantly pulled away. Mamoru looked over at her, a confused looked on his face. He was wondering why she had pulled away. He had thought that he would have had to be the one to initiate the pulling away, not her. She smiled over at him, an innocently mischievous sexy look on her face. He smiled at this and waited for her to continue.

" Mamo-chan… I could really use a fresh set of clothes, and since mine are all the way at my house, and we clearly can't get them, can I borrow something of yours to wear?"

Mamoru laughed and nodded. Not believing that he hadn't thought about that before. He gave her an apologetic look and then stood, walking towards his bedroom. After a few minutes he returned with a pair of gray sweatpants, a small t-shirt, and a hoodie. He handed them to her.

" I wasn't sure if you'd want to wear a t-shirt or sweater, so I brought both."

Usagi nodded. " Thanks. I'm actually quite warm now, so I'll just put on the t-shirt."

Mamoru nodded and started to walk away, but stopped after a few feet when he felt her hand gently grasping his sleeve. He turned around to see Usagi standing, leaning slightly towards the couch. He quickly grabbed her and ushered her back unto the couch.

" Thank you," she whispered, giving him a short peck on the lips.

He smiled, nodded, and then got up again to give her some privacy in changing. Usagi sighed contently as she gingerly changed. Mamoru truly was the sweetest guy ever. Once she had finished changing into his clothes, and placed the hoodie beside her in case she got cold, she called for Mamoru to come back. He took his place beside her.

" Usagi," Mamoru started but was interrupted by a knock on the front door. He looked over at Usagi before once again standing up and walking to the door. Who could it possibly be this time? Opening the door, he was soon face-to-face with Motoki, and he didn't look at all happy.

" Mamoru," he stated, trying to look inside his apartment.

" Motoki," Mamoru stated back, so much for former best friends. Mamoru closed the door slightly against him, so that his body blocked most of the view inside. The last thing he needed was for Motoki to find out that Usagi was in his apartment… that would bring up a whole set of questions and problems that he rather not answer and face.

" This afternoon…" he started, finally making eye contact with Mamoru.

" You left shortly after Usagi… did you follow her?" he asked in a pissed off tone, that confused Mamoru. So what if he had done that? It was none of Motoki's business, plus wouldn't he want the girl he supposedly cared for to be looked after? Every day Mamoru was getting more and more utterly confused.

" No. Of course not," he lied, trying to end the conversation as quick as possible.

" I see…" Motoki said, his voice trailing. " So you haven't see her since she left class?" he asked, his eyes showing that he didn't believe him.

" Exactly," Mamoru completed and then looked at his watch. " Was there something else you wanted?" he asked bitterly.

Motoki glared but said nothing, only shook his head. He had just turned around and had proceeded in taking a few steps away from the door, when Usagi called out.

" Mamo-chan?" she called from the living room. " Who's at the door?" she asked in a singsong voice.

Mamoru watched as Motoki turned around and gave him a look of pure disgust. Mamoru sighed. Why had Usagi gone and done that when they were just about to be free from this situation? Hadn't she ever seen this exact thing happen in movies before? One never called out when one didn't know who was at the door especially when that person was in a secret relationship on many levels. Of course, his beloved Odango wasn't always using all her brain cells. He loved her, loved her ditzyness, but now was really not the time for it. He looked at Motoki who looked like he was about to charge.

" What's going on, Mamoru?" Motoki asked, venom spewing out in his words.

Mamoru sighed deeply. " It's a long story," o_ne that I don't plan on telling you._

" Enlighten me," Motoki said through clenched teeth, his eyes shooting daggers.

" I did follow Usagi after she left," _I found her almost dead, but she's okay now, all thanks to me, so remove that looked of pure hatred off your face!_

" I see… well I want to see her," Motoki said and then shoved Mamoru out of his way with his shoulder. Walking into the small apartment, Motoki's eyes soon found Usagi on the couch. Her eyes went big.

" Motoki?" she gasped. " What are you doing here?" she asked in a faint voice.

" I came to see if Mamoru knew where you were and clearly he did."

Usagi blushed. " This isn't what it looks like, Motoki," Usagi said softly looking down at her new clothes.

" So you two aren't back together, then?" Motoki asked, all bitterness leaving his voice, and sadness replacing it knowing that it was clearly as it appeared.

Usagi looked over at Mamoru who stood near the door facing them now. His eyes connected with hers and they silently apologized for the situation he'd put her in. His eyes held all the love that he felt for her, as he shook his head no. While it broke his heart, and knew Usagi's too, they had to renounce all ties to each other, for many reasons.

Usagi turned and faced Motoki. " No. No we are not."

Motoki's eyes brightened at this, and for a second Usagi saw a part of Motoki that she hadn't seen in a long time. One that didn't say more than, _I'm glad friend._While, she knew in her heart, that he wanted more, his face shown like it used to, before things got complicated between them.

Usagi looked back at Mamoru and gave him and encouraging smile to come closer. He did so, and soon took his place between Motoki and her. It seemed that at only this moment Motoki really looked at Usagi and saw her cuts and bruises on her arms and her bandaged neck. His eyes flashed concern, wondering what had happened, and then as he remembered her words that she and Mamoru weren't together, his eyes turned to rage once again, an idea flowing in his mind.

" Usagi… where did you get those bruises?"

She hadn't had them this afternoon, he was sure of that. So that left a good what, seven hours at max, for her to get them? What had happened to her had had to have been right away, given that she had been injured, had enough time get to Mamoru's, and bandage her wounds. That didn't leave all that much time. Was it possible?

Usagi's eyes shifted to Mamoru's and silently begged for him to cover. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't answer straight out what had happened. This only confirmed Motoki's suspicions, not to mention her shifting of eyes unto Mamoru's. Motoki's fist tightened into a ball at his side. So it was true. His body shook in anger.

" I can't believe it," the anger in his voice ringing through the whole apartment.

Usagi and Mamoru's eyes shot simultaneously at Motoki. Confused and fear written on both their faces. While knowing that Motoki couldn't possibly know even half the truth, still both were filled with fear. What could he possibly think had happened? What did he think with such _certainty_ had happened? What could it be to have caused so much anger once again? The two stared at him and then at each other, not realizing as they unknowingly moved closer together.


	29. Chapter 29

**_AN: Thanks for the wait, everyone. My finals are done now, and hopefully I will be able to write more, and update sooner. Next chapter the plot thickens I PROMISE!_**

Motoki stepped forwards, closing the distance between Usagi and Mamoru. He sat down on the couch beside her and gently pulled her into his arms. Not expecting this, Usagi lay there stunned, her head on his chest. She blushed crimson, but when she tried to pull away, he just held her close, his arms gently but forcibly holding her against him.

" Mamoru. What have you done to her?" he spat out.

" What have _I _done to her?" he asked, staring at his former best friend with distaste. " Nothing, of course."

" You hit her didn't you? You're physically and sexually abusing her aren't you?"

Usagi's eyes widened against his chest. " Motoki," she whispered in a shocked voice.

" No need to worry, Usa. I'll protect you from him," Motoki expressed in a heroic tone.

Mamoru took this very moment to stop all this nonsense. He walked briskly over to the couch, whacked Motoki against the head and the proceeded in plying his arms away from his future bride. When Mamoru had succeeded, he sat down on the couch, Usagi holding unto him as he did so. She buried her face into his shirt and hid, trying to avoid this awkward exchange.

Motoki soon bounced back up from the sudden hit, and glared at Mamoru. " What the heck was that for?"

" BAKA!!!" Mamoru yelled in a calm but angry tone. It was totally out of character for him to yell, but the guy brought out the worst in him.

" Why in the world would I do anything like that to Usagi?" he challenged. " Even if we aren't together, I will always love her and would never ever do anything even remotely close to all that crap!"

Motoki looked stunned at his confession, but didn't back down. " Then why is she all covered with bruises and why is she wearing your clothes? Is this some sick joke to you?"

Mamoru's fingers tightened on Usagi's waist, pulling her closer to him. He needed to feel her there with him to keep the anger inside of him at bay. She wouldn't want him to fight, but how was he supposed to quench his anger through words, that were clearly not convincing Motoki.

" You have no idea what you are talking about," Mamoru growled.

" Oh yeah?" Motoki challenged unintelligently.

Mamoru sighed. He knew that Motoki wasn't going to be convinced unless he told him the truth. He looked down at the angel in his arms. As if she could sense that he was staring down at her, she slowly emerged her head from against his chest. Their eyes met, and for a second, nothing but them existed. Motoki's growl in the background broke their private exchange. Mamoru held her gaze for one more moment, silently telling her to be strong, gave her a soft squeeze and then broke eye contact with her. He stared over at Motoki.

" The truth is, not long after Usagi left the classroom this afternoon, I sensed something was wrong and decided to follow her. I found her being attacked by a man, who had also tried to rape her. She was in bad condition, so I took her home with me. She was dirty and that is why she is in my clothes," he paused and then gave Motoki a pissed off look, the anger he was previously feeling, coming back.

" You really are a Baka, Motoki. Why would Usagi have bandages on her if _I_ were hurting her, hmm? I saved her life, Moron, I didn't harm her!"

Motoki looked away and then stared at Usagi. He had thought he'd been so right on this one, but it had turned out that he couldn't have been further from the truth. Mamoru had helped her, yet he didn't want to be with her? Man, this guy was confusing. He said he would always love her, yet they weren't together? He sighed, placing his fingers against his temple. Lately he had been a person he wasn't proud of. That needed to change. But still… were Mamoru and Usagi lying about their feelings?

" So you really don't want to be with Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked, breaking the silence that had settled. He didn't say anything about being so off; he just changed topics like that. His eyes focused on Usagi's and then at Mamoru's.

Mamoru looked down at Usagi, who was looking up at him. Their hearts pounded as one, each other feeling the other's chest move in the same rhythm. His eyes, only visible to hers, held remorse, but he nodded. Looking up at Motoki, his face was without emotions.

" No. I do not want to be with Usagi."

Usagi looked away. Even though she knew that Mamoru was only doing what they both knew to be the right thing, it still hurt a lot to hear those words. Being brave, she turned to face Motoki as well.

" We aren't dating Motoki. We are not back together. I'm sorry that you got the wrong impression," Usagi said her voice on the edge of breaking.

Motoki laughed softly. " And you wonder why _I_ get the wrong impression," he said as his eyes shifted suggestively down at them. Both Usagi and Mamoru looked at where he was staring and blushed profusely. Usagi was sitting on his lap, with her body pressed up against his. Usagi quickly got off and sat between the two men.

" I'm really sorry, Usa…" Motoki started. " I'm sorry that I barged in here and make all these accusations. I'm sorry to hear what you went through today. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked softly, looking down.

" Of course, Motoki," Usagi's sweet voice filled the air. He had been a real jerk, but his heart had been in the right place.

" Sorry, Mamoru," he said just above a whisper. Clearly he didn't like being wrong. But Mamoru wasn't so quick to forgive.

" Let's just make one thing clear here? I would never hurt Usagi or any other woman. I only did what I had to to keep her safe, regardless of how improper that was."

Mamoru hated lying, but knew he had to. There was no telling which days it would be the old Motoki, the one that had been his best friend, or the new Motoki, who was not exactly the nicest guy to be around, or call your friend. Although in both facades he was nice to Usagi. He guessed that was all that mattered to him. Still… Motoki couldn't know the truth. He was highly unpredictable, and clearly in love with his betrothed. That was going to be a problem on so many levels. He couldn't be trusted with the truth, especially given that one day in the future, he would most likely pour his heart out at Usagi, and she would reject him, breaking his heart and leaving him a broken man. Who knows what he would do or say to the school board on that day. A broken man did crazy things when he was hurting… or in love.


	30. Chapter 30

**_AN: Sorry for the long wait... had a writer's block for this story again! Oh well... writer's block over, proof of that is this chapter. It was only supposed to be a paragraph or two and then poof! so many ideas flowed... Enjoy and please review._**

That evening, after Motoki had left, and only Usagi and Mamoru remained, Mamoru gently helped her to his bedroom. She gave him a suggestive smile, as he did, and he could only smile back at her antics. She was so unbelievable sexy when she smiled like that. Mamoru lightly kissed her on her forehead before pulling away quickly. Usagi stared up at him with confused eyes.

" You can sleep here tonight, and I'll go sleep on the couch," he said softly answering her unspoken question.

Usagi laughed softly. " Mamo-chan, that is crazy, there is plenty of room for the both of us."

Mamoru sighed, trying to make his point without hurting Usagi. " I think it would be best if I go sleep on the couch… I don't want to risk anything happening if I stay."

Usagi instantly blushed. " Mamo-chan," she squealed, embarrassed. " Why are you bringing this up again?" she asked referring to their previous almost sexual encounter a few hours ago.

Mamoru stared at her for a second before he caught on to what she was saying. His hands rose as he ran his fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes. That was so _not_ what he had meant. But now that she said that, his thoughts quickly turned to that. He opened his eyes and looked at Usagi, a grin playing on his lips.

" That was not what I meant… I meant that I wouldn't want to risk you getting hurt by whoever is out there trying to destroy our relationship through my dreams."

Usagi blushed. " Oh," she whispered faintly as she hid her face in her hands.

Mamoru sat down beside her and softly removed her hands from her face. " Baby, it's okay. Don't be embarrassed. Now that you mention it, maybe we should sleep apart for that reason too…" his voice trailed as his face moved closer to hers, his lips touching her ears, his breath sending shivers up her spine.

" I don't know if I would be able to kept my hands off," he said in a husky voice.

Usagi blushed some more as she turned her head slightly so that he was kissing her. After a few minutes, Mamoru pulled away, knowing that the line needed to be drawn once again. He kissed her once more on the lips before standing up, walking towards the door. He stopped under the doorframe and turned around.

" Goodnight my Princess," he said, always loving to call her that.

" Goodnight my Prince," she said softly, enjoying their special moment before her mind was plagued by events of earlier that day. What if Sapphire was still out there, waiting for her to fall asleep so that he could complete his task.

Mamoru saw the change of emotions on Usagi's face and stepped forwards, taking her hands in his. " Are you alright?" he asked tenderly, concern and love shining in his eyes.

Usagi looked up at him with fear in her eyes. " Mamoru… I'm scared to be alone tonight… what if Sapphire comes?" she asked as panic took over her and she began to shake. Mamoru was quickly at her side on his bed, holding her in his arms.

" Shh, Baby… it's okay. I'll stay here tonight. I wont leave your side. I promise nothing is coming anywhere's near you. You're safe here. I'll protect you with my life."

Usagi smiled up at him, the panic slowly fading as she stared into his midnight blue eyes, getting lost in them. She hugged him tightly before she carefully went under the covers. He smiled back at her and then got up, walking around to the other side of the bed. He stopped, right next to the bed and looked over at her, blushing himself this time.

" I umm… usually sleep in my boxers," he said as his face heated up, averting his gaze. After a few minutes, he finally worked up the courage to look at her. Her face was just as red as he knew his to be. Why did the damn sensual issue keep on coming up?

" Umm… it's okay," Usagi said through a blush, a smile quickly appeared on her face. Poor Mamoru… she was getting to see all the goods and he was seeing nothing. She laughed softly at this, and Mamoru gave her a funny look. She smiled back and then shook her head.

" It's nothing. Now strip," she said jokingly, trying to lighten the embarassing situation.

Mamoru blushed some more as he quickly undid his pants. Removing them, Usagi's eyes couldn't help but travel downwards to have a look at them. What she saw made her blush crimson before letting out an 'eeekk' as she fell back down on the bed and covered her eyes with her hands.

" Usagi…" he said, his voice coming out more hoarse than usual.

He stared down at his boxers guiltily. Tiny little Sailor Moon's covered the silky material. His face burned as he stared down at his angel. He could see her bright pink cheeks through the spaces that her hands didn't cover. She must think he was very hentai right about now. His fingers were at his temples, as he walked to the door to turn off the lights. Getting in beside her, he took her into his arms.

" You do know they sell them at the store, right?" he clarified, trying to clear his name of all things indecent.

Usagi's hands flew away from her eyes as she turned to stare at him, her eyes huge. " What?!?" she screeched.

Mamoru's face turned white. " You didn't know?" he asked through a laugh he couldn't contain. She whacked him playfully, her cheeks as bright as ever.

" No!" she screeched again. " So you mean there are other men wearing me on their boxers?" she asked in a completely horrified tone.

Mamoru thought about this. When he had bought the boxers himself, he hadn't thought much of it. Now that he did, he didn't like the idea either. Sure it was okay for him, he was going to marry said super hero, but other creepy men… he forced his mind not to complete that thought.

He brought Usagi closer to him, calming her down right away. He kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling away and placing his head on hers. Her face snuggled up against his chest.

He smiled to himself and then whispered in her ear, " I'm just glad that I have a pair," he said sexily.

" Mamo-baka," she said lovingly as she resorted to his early relationship nickname.

He smiled down at the love of his life. It was going to be so hard come Monday when they had to go back to pretending that they weren't a couple. He would have to make this clear Sunday before she left. He sighed, pushing away any negative thoughts and only focusing on the here and now. His princess was in his arms, and she would stay there all weekend, and if everything went according to plan, and they figured out this dream crisis, she would be in his arms every night for years to come.


	31. Chapter 31

**_AN: Hey... my friend keeps telling me to update, so here is another chapter. Everyone who is happy about the fast update thank her LOL. Hope you all like it, and please review._**

Usagi walked out her front door and headed in the direction of school. She'd left Mamoru's last night, after spending the weekend with him. Her parents, luckily for her, hadn't suspected anything, and since Mamoru had taken her shopping to buy a pink cashmere turtleneck, they hadn't noticed her injured throat. Today, on the other hand, would be slightly more difficult. She had managed to get out of the house without her parents seeing her, now open neck, because of her school uniform. Lucky for her she had had a spare one to wear today. Her throat was still wrapped in a thin material bandage, which Mamoru insisted she kept on until the wound healed more. People would ask questions, people would talk, and she would have to either lie or ignore them.

Usagi made it to her first period class, which happened to be drama, with her current non-boyfriend? This was not only going to be hard, hiding their feelings from everyone, but confusing in that they were together, but weren't together at the same time. She was already a little confused as to when they could express their feelings and when they couldn't. When they could be a couple and when they couldn't. Sighing, she sat down at her desk. A few minutes later, Mamoru came in, surprised to see her already there. He looked around, saw no one in the classroom other than them, saw no one outside, and then walked over to her desk. He leaned casually against it as he smiled lovingly down at her.

" Hey Angel," he whispered softly, as he stared into her eyes.

" Hey, Gorgeous," she whispered back through a blush. She wasn't usually the one to be so bold in using nicknames like that, but something about the secrecy of their relationship was exciting and invigorating. She gave him a light smile.

" How did things go last night?" he asked in a whisper, referring to her parents and them finding out about her bruises and neck.

" Fine. They are still oblivious."

" Good. I think that's for the best right now."

There was a shuffle outside the class, and Mamoru quickly rose to his feet, walking backwards, he winked at her before turning around. The girl from outside came in and took her seat, none the wiser. Usagi took her things out of her bag and waited for class to begin. Just before the class started, Motoki came in and took his usual seat beside her, as if nothing had happened that weekend. He smiled, and she smiled back. His eyes trailed down her slender face to her bandaged neck.

" Are you okay?" he asked softly. " Does it hurt?" His eyes shown concern and Usagi felt happy that the old Motoki was seemingly back.

" It's okay now… I don't really feel the pain, but I need to keep the bandage on for a few more days until the wound starts to heal."

Motoki nodded, his eyes changing from concern to remorse. He looked directly into her eyes and held the gaze. He gently reached over and took her hand in his, gently placing their joint hands on her thigh. Usagi blushed, and couldn't help but look to the front of the class. Mamoru was staring, as discreetly as possible, at where Motoki's hand rested, even though his eyes were slightly bulging and she could tell that he was using every shred of self-control not to pounce. Usagi shifted her gaze before their eyes made contact, and turned to face Motoki, who didn't seem to have realized that she had looked away. He was clearly deep in thought.

" Motoki?" she asked quietly, trying not to startle him, but class was going to begin soon and if he wanted to say anything, he would have to say it soon. He looked into her eyes and smiled a sorrowful half-smile.

" Usagi-chan… I'm really sorry about this weekend, and I want to make it up to you."

" Make it up to me?" Usagi asked curiously, forgetting what he had said before that, and then rushed to make sure he knew that she's forgiven him. " And you don't have to apologize so many times, I forgive you."

Motoki's mournful half-smile turned into a bright full one. " Will you go out with me sometime soon? I had so much fun the other night when you came over…"

Usagi frowned lightly. She wanted to say no, she and Mamoru were a couple now, but she couldn't very well tell Motoki this. She had no reason to say no considering that they were friends and that she and Mamoru were apparently still broken up according to the outside world's eyes.

" Sure. I'd like that. Just as friends though, right?" she asked lowering her voice.

Motoki looked hurt for a second, but then quickly hid his emotions. " Of course."

Usagi smiled. " Great. How about this Friday night?"

Motoki nodded enthusiastically. " Perfect."

Mamoru stared at the two as he strained to hear their conversation. He'd heard Motoki ask how she was feeling, and then heard him apologize, all before asking her out. At this very moment, as if he was not meant to hear her answer, a student came up to him asking him a question about the play. As quickly as possible he answered the student and she went back to her seat. But as Mamoru looked back at the two, he realized that she had already given him an answer, and that her answer was not what Mamoru had been expecting.

Both Usagi and Motoki had huge smiles on their faces and their hands were still together. Clearly if Usagi had said no to going out with him, he would have been more upset, wouldn't he? Neither looked upset, and this made Mamoru's blood curl. Why had Usagi said yes to a date with his former best friend when she knew that he still loved her and that they were dating again? Secretly dating that is but dating none-the-less. Mamoru stood, and forced himself to calm down. He'd deal with this later, regardless of how mad and hurt he was right now.

Usagi gently released her hand from under his as Mamoru cleared his throat, signalling the start of class. Motoki gently caught it again and squeezed gently before breaking all contact with her.

Motoki stared at Usagi, who was paying full attention to Mamoru now. He loved her, he truly did. It wasn't just that he wanted to sleep with her, though he really wanted to; he wanted to be with her every moment of every day. He knew that right now she was vulnerable, given that she and Mamoru had just broken up a few weeks ago, and also given that she had been almost raped, and severely injured by the opposite sex this weekend. All things more than platonic would just have to wait, he decided with a sigh.


	32. Chapter 32

" Today we will be meeting with the special choreographer I was talking about last week. She is a good friend of mine… and you guys can call her, Miss. Reika."

Usagi sat upright as she watched Reika walk in. She couldn't believe it. Reika had been Motoki's girlfriend a few years back, and they had broken up for some reason when she had to leave town. Usagi didn't know the details, but this was as much as she knew: Motoki had loved her. Her vision quickly turned to Motoki. The expression on his face was a mix between complete shock, anger, and sadness. Usagi sighed lightly as she turned back to face Reika who was now giving the class a short bio on herself, wondering why on earth Mamoru had picked her.

After introducing herself, she smiled at Mamoru in a flirtatious way. He smiled lightly back, and then proceeded with the class. Turning his attention to the class, his eyes swept over the room once, and caught Usagi's. For a brief moment, she saw anger in his eyes, before he quickly blinked it away and averted his gaze.

" Umm… today we will start acting out the scenes. And then tomorrow, Miss. Reika will be taking out some of the class to practice the dance sequences. She is very talented, and we are very lucky to have her take time out of her busy schedule to be here with us. "

Reika blushed at his words and then gently whacked him on the shoulder. He flinched playfully and held his hands up in mock surrender. She didn't remove her hand from his shoulder rather instead she repaid his compliment.

" I'm glad to be here, Mamoru. And class you all should be very grateful you have such a sweet teacher."

Mamoru blushed softly at this, and the class went wild with "ooo's" and "aww's". Mamoru nodded at Reika and then paused for a moment before talking again. He knew that he shouldn't openly flirt with Reika, give that he was madly in love with Usagi, but she had started things with the whole saying yes to Motoki's date request. Let the games begin, he thought to himself. If she wasn't happy with their current situation, and wanted to show him her disapproval of it, so could he.

He gently reached for Reika's hand, which still lay, on his shoulder. He held it in his hand for a minute after he'd lowered them between them, and then quickly let go. However, even though this was missed by the majority of the class, who had by now lost interest, Usagi and Motoki had both seen it, and both were not happy in the least about it.

Usagi leaned quickly over in her seat and came closer to Motoki, leaning into the aisle between them. His eyes found hers and he looked at her concerned. She smiled back and then turned, still half in the aisle, and looked at Mamoru and Reika who were smiling at each other, oblivious to the class. Motoki followed her gaze to the two teachers and then back to each other's eyes.

" How about we make Friday a date date?" she asked wanting revenge.

Why was Mamoru flirting with Reika? How dare he. She was pissed now. But if Mamoru wanted to play games, then so be it. She was willing for a little adventure, and she was sure that she would last longer than he did. It wouldn't be long before he was too jealous to continue in his games.

Motoki saw where she was going on this. Make Reika jealous. While he had loved Reika for the longest time, he really did love Usagi now. Maybe he could have the best of both worlds? He could enjoy being on a real date with Usagi, and all the while still make Reika jealous, and show her what she had missed by going away.

Motoki nodded. " I love the way your mind works," he said in a deep voice.

Usagi blushed and pulled back in her seat. Lucky for her, Mamoru hadn't seen anything. But he definitely would find out how well she could play this game soon. She watched as he gathered his papers in his hands, and his face became solemn. His eyes briefly found Usagi's, but this time, his eyes held fear and pain. They no longer held anger. Usagi wondered what the problem was. Was it Sapphire? She tensed up herself.

" We will now start doing the scenes from the play. Since this grade is worth so much of your mark, I've decided, as well as your teacher, to make you guys re-enact the whole play. We wont be cutting scenes."

The class filled with sighs at his words. This was going to be a very long semester. Usagi stared at Mamoru. Why was he so scared? Why did he have a look of pain on his face? She watched his every move, instantly forgetting about the games they were playing. Her heart loved this man so much, and no games could stop that.

Mamoru's face flushed. " Umm… we will be starting with the opening scene," he said as his face heated up even more. Reika, seeming to remember said scene, smiled in anticipation, while Mamoru's gaze turned to Usagi and Motoki.

Usagi couldn't remember how the opening started. Why couldn't she? She had seen Grease so many times. She tried to think about it, but couldn't remember. She looked at Motoki. He didn't seem to remember this scene either. He just shrugged his shoulders lightly. They turned their gaze back to the front of the room.

" Usagi and Motoki, please come forwards," Mamoru said devoid of any emotion.

The two looked at each other as they rose to their feet, and slowly made their way up to the front of the class. They stared at Mamoru and Reika, who had so very different reactions, and then back at each other. Their eyes stayed locked on each other's for the longest time, or at least it felt this way, even though it had been less than a minute.

" Umm… class. I request that you be mature about this, and not act immature, so that we can get on with the next scene."

The majority of the class, seemed to remember this scene, and from the suggestive looks on some of their faces, and the smiles on others. This couldn't be good. Why couldn't she remember? Why, darn it?!?

" You two may begin rehearsing the scene."

At this very moment Usagi and Motoki quickly opened their booklet of lines and flipped through it until they both were at the first page. Their eyes quickly scanned the words, and then in complete synchronization, their eyes found the other's shocked ones.

" What?!?" they both demanded in unison as they faced Mamoru and Reika.


	33. Chapter 33

**_AN: Hey sorry everyone. I'm still here. Got a job for two weeks and therefore had no time to update. Hope that all changes now. Here's an update. Hope you all like it._**

Mamoru sighed. This was only the beginning of the awful scenes they'd have to rehearse in the future. Why, oh why had he asked Motoki to be Danny? This was going to be so very very bad. He looked at Usagi's questioning eyes. Within an instant of looking into them, he knew that she was asking his permission, while feeling nervous, scared, and embarrassed. He simply nodded, he didn't trust his voice. He knew that if he opened his mouth, a flood of work-damaging words were bound to come flying out.

Usagi turned and stared at Motoki, and while he looked nervous as well, he looked as if he were enjoying this on some level. He really did like her more than a friend, didn't he? This wasn't going to be good. She didn't want to hurt Motoki's feelings, but she couldn't very well not kiss him, it was in the script after all. She had no choice but to kiss him and then later hurt his feelings when he found out that she didn't love him. For all her words of playing games with Motoki to make Mamoru jealous, she knew for certain that she could never possibly love any other man the way she did Mamoru.

The two quickly looked over their short lines, and then looked back over at each other. Motoki stepped forwards and gently caught her wrist; bringing their hands together between them, then in one swift move pulled her into him. She looked up at him with big eyes, waiting for him to initiate the kiss. His face moved ever so slowly towards hers.

Motoki stared at Usagi as he slowly tilted his head ever so slightly before descending it towards her small delicate pink lips. His first kiss with Usagi. His first kiss with the women he loved. He couldn't believe his luck. All the years of silently pining over her, while she had been in love with Mamoru, was finally paying off. He unconsciously licked his lips in anticipation of hers on his. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt her breath against his lips.

Usagi's pulse started to race as Motoki's lips came more and more alarmingly close to her own. Her first kiss with another man. Her first with someone who was not her Prince, her betrothed. She felt her body begin to shake. Within seconds his lips would be touching hers. A silent tear slid down her cheek. She couldn't. She was in love with Mamoru and they were together now. Things had been different before when they had been broken up. She had to talk with him before this could happen. She needed to know his thoughts.

Knowing that she couldn't do this right now, Usagi gently pushed herself away from Motoki and then quickly ran out of the classroom, hands covering her eyes, trying to hide what was bound to be tears. Letting the door slam closed behind her, she hurried outside for some fresh air.

Within an instant of Usagi's sudden move, Motoki was hurrying after her. Mamoru caught him at the door and shook his head. Motoki gave him a frown and tried to push forwards.

"Give her some time to calm down. You can talk with her later."

Motoki huffed but agreed. Only because he didn't know what he would say when he caught up with her. His heart crumbled as he sat down at his seat and the class continued in the plot. Since they were skipping the majority of the script, because Usagi and Motoki's lines couldn't be rehearsed, class let out early.

Motoki was first to leave the classroom, determined to find and make things right with Usagi. A few minutes after the class emptied, Mamoru heard a soft knock on the closed door. Sighing, Mamoru told the person to enter. He really wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible so that he could find Usagi before Motoki did.

The door opened and then closed as in walked his princess, eyes red and puffy from crying. She slowly made her way over to him. Her eyes found his as fresh tears started to roll down her face. He got up from his desk and met her halfway, taking the precious blonde into his loving arms.

"Baby," he whispered against her soft tendrils of hair. "It's okay. I'm so sorry that this is happening. I knew how much it bothered me, but I never thought about how it would affect your feelings."

Usagi held unto her man as she softly cried on his shoulder. "Mamo-chan," she said softly, "you're the only man I've ever kissed, and I never want to kiss anyone else."

Mamoru nodded understandably. "I know Usako, I know. But Baby, we have to figure out something for the play…"

Usagi pulled away and looked up into his midnight blue eyes. "I could always kiss him, pretending I was kissing you," she said in a hushed tone. She then quickly shook her head. "No. That's stupid," she reprimanded herself, a blush tainting her cheeks.

Mamoru placed his hands on either side of her small face, gently rubbing the soft skin there. "No Usa. That is a good solution to our problem. You think you could handle that?" he asked softly.

Usagi beamed, her eyes void of any tears. "Of course, Mamo-chan. There isn't a minute that goes by that I don't want to be lip-locked with you."

Mamoru chuckled. "Well then, let's not waste precious time."

In one swift move, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Usagi smiled into his kisses and held on tightly to his shirt. As he deepened the kiss, Usagi couldn't help but blush. They were still at school after all. Mamoru had been the one to make all these rules about when they could kiss and when they couldn't, and hadn't school been number one on the list of where they couldn't? She was so confused. Sighing happily that she was in his arms, she didn't question it. She wouldn't for now, but soon they would have to sit down and talk about things again. There were so many things still unresolved, things including flirting with Reika.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: _Hey, I'm back! So sorry everyone for the long wait! I can't believe it has been so long. My muse is back, hopefully for good! While looking back for a date that I needed for this chapter I saw that chapters 14-30 take place all in one day. That is INSANE! lol. Enjoy this chapter and please review. It's much longer since you had to wait so long! _**

**_Just want to take the time to say that I don't in any way condone Kenji's reaction in this chapter. _**

"Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered against his lips a few minutes later. He placed his forehead against hers, catching his breath.

"Yes?" he answered hoarsely.

Usagi sighed as she pulled away from him and went to sit down at his desk. Understanding that something was still bothering her, Mamoru followed her. Sitting on the edge of his desk he waited silently for her to continue.

"Earlier today… in class… y-you were flirting with Reika-san. W--why?" she asked just above a whisper, lowering her head to avoid eye-contact.

Mamoru let out a deep sigh that he hadn't known he'd been holding. He so did not want to get into this now. He wanted them to avoid this inevitable argument. He didn't care about whatever she had planned Motoki. All he cared about right now was that she was here with him. Still, he knew that they had to talk about this eventually. Quickly he closed the distance between them and placed a hand under her chin, gently making her look up at him.

"I only flirted with Reika because I wanted to make you jealous," he said in a huff.

Usagi gave him a confused stare. "Why would you want to do a thing like that, Mamoru?"

"I wanted you to know how it felt for me when you accepted Motoki's offer for a date."

Usagi couldn't help but smile. So this was what everything was about? A simple misunderstanding. She shook her head. Placing her hand against his cheek, she looked deep into his eyes.

"I didn't say yes. Well I did, but I made sure that he understood that we were only doing so as friends."

Mamoru sighed in relief. "Oh, Usako, I am so sorry that I didn't trust you. Of course you would never go out with another guy."

Grabbing her into his arms, Mamoru kissed the top of her head. "Is it possible to forget the whole thing?"

Usagi nodded. "Of course."

Mamoru looked at his watch, it was almost time for second period. He didn't have another class, but Usagi sure did. Mamoru leaned down and kissed Usagi, not wanting to have to say goodbye, but knowing he had to.

"Come by tonight?" he asked as he released her.

Usagi grinned. "I'd love to, Mamo-chan."

The two kissed once more before Usagi walked away from him and out the door. She was happy again. Right now everything was fine. There were no signs of Sapphire, or of any impending doom. Tonight would be perfect, she'd see to that. This new aspect of their relationship would be hard, all the hiding, but she would have to be strong and cherish all the moments they had together.

That evening during supper, Usagi decided that now was as good a time as any to tell her parents about Mamoru. As of now, they only knew that he was her teacher and that they were not a couple. Only half of that still remained true. Sighing, she pushed away her dinner plate and looked over at her parents.

"Mom, Dad, there is something that I have been meaning to tell you for quite some time now, but I wasn't sure how you would react, so I didn't say anything."

Her parents exchanged a look and then turned back to stare at their daughter, waiting for her to continue. Placing her hands on her lap, she twisted them back and forth, anxious about how they would take her news. Quick and simple, and then its all out in the open, all cards on the table, so to speak.

"I'm dating Mamoru again," she blurted out before she could lose her courage.

"What?" her parents asked in unison.

Usagi just nodded. "I've been having feelings for him ever since we broke up, but Friday we officially got back together."

"But he broke up with you before, what's to say that he wont do it again?" her father asked, clearly upset.

"We talked it over and I understand why he broke up with me. He thought he had to, even though he didn't want to."

Her parents didn't say anything else. They of course did not know the whole story. Heck, they didn't even know a quarter of it. While she loved her parents, they knew absolutely nothing about her life. She wondered what they would say if they knew that Sapphire was out there somewhere trying to kill her. She shivered. Sapphire. Shaking her head, she focused on the task at hand. Things were going okay so far by telling the truth… why not try the honest approach some more?

Usagi cleared her throat as she stood. "I'm going over to Mamoru's tonight."

Her father stood as well. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Usagi stood her ground. "Well I do. It is hard enough that I can't act like his girlfriend all day at school, please don't ruin it for me now too."

Her father shook his head, his temper rising. "I will not have my eighteen year old daughter dating her teacher. Not to mention going over to his place at night."

"I am not asking for your permission. I am an adult now and I will do as I wish."

Her father closed the distance between them and stood beside his daughter, her mother staying quiet in the background. He was angry, she could understand that. But did he have to come out and forbid her from dating the man she loved? She knew that she shouldn't provoke him, but she was angry at him as well. Didn't he trust her to make wise decisions? It was her life, not his. She could do whatever she wanted. And if this was a mistake, getting back together with Mamoru, even though she knew for certain that it wasn't, he needed to let her make her mistakes on her own.

"I'm going over to his place now… and… and I will be staying there over night."

Usagi stepped back a step and closed her eyes. She knew her father was going to explode. Her mother let out a small gasp, but otherwise remained silent. Usagi couldn't have possibly predicted just how easily her statement would make her father crack. All she knew was that the next few minutes raced by before she even knew what was happening.

Her father's face turned beat red. "You will for sure NOT be staying the night! You're not even leaving this house! I don't even know you anymore. You are always lying about where you are. The other night I called your friend Mina's house to check up on you, and while she tried to cover for you, I could tell that I was being played. Not to mention the scrapes and cuts you always manage to get. Are you in a gang or something, Usagi?" her father demanded as he finally managed to pause his rant.

Usagi looked at her father as if he had grown a third head. The idea was insane. If her body was not burning with rage, she would have laughed at the idea. But the final question only fuelled her anger. How could her father even ask that? Didn't he know her at all?

"That's stupid," she said, raising her voice as she glared at him.

"No it is not. You always have scrapes and cuts all over your body, you wear clothes on the weekends that are clearly more expensive then your weekly allowance, you even sneak out at night sometimes. Your mother has gone to your room, in the past, only to find your bed empty late at night. You are always lying about where you are, and and…"

"That's enough," Usagi yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. "I am not in a gang! I feel so betrayed that you would even ask or consider that! I'm leaving. I won't be home until tomorrow afternoon since I'll be going straight to school from Mamoru's. Goodnight!"

Usagi turned on her heels and hurried off towards the door. Her hand reached out and opened it as her father appeared at her side, grabbing her other hand to stop her. He gently yet forcefully pulled her around to face him. Her eyes met his and he saw the loathing in her eyes.

"Let go of me," she growled as she yanked her hand free.

"You leave this house, you don't come back."

"Kenji!" her mother gasped. It was so loud that they heard all the way from the kitchen. Within seconds she was beside Usagi's side, holding unto her daughter, as if to protect her from her father's craziness, to keep her from leaving.

"Kenji!" her mother repeated. "Stop this nonsense! I know you are upset but be reasonable. Usagi isn't in a gang. She's our little princess… she's never gotten into any trouble at school, not even for fist fighting or calling names. Please apologize to her and end this discussion."

Kenji shook his head. "In all my years… I can say with certainty: I know the signs! Usagi is most definitely in a gang, and I will not have a member of a gang living under my roof!"

Usagi laughed bitterly, anger and hate on her face. "I am not in a gang, but of course you'd rather just accuse me of that then actually spend time and try to get to know me. If this is how you feel, I'll find somewhere else to stay. I got friends and the love of a man I treasure more than life itself! But if you think that I will ever forgive you, you are wrong!"

Usagi swiftly detached herself from her mother and raced out the door. She didn't know what to think or what to say. She couldn't believe her father would go so mental over nothing. Sure, it did look to some extent that she could be in a gang, but she didn't understand how her father wouldn't listen to her, or let her explain. He was dead-set in his opinions. And even if she were in a gang, isn't it a parents job to help their children? To always stand up for them? Tears pouring down her cheeks, she ran to her safe-haven.


	35. Chapter 35

**_AN: Please enjoy this chapter, a fast update. Also please check my profile, as I will be adding a new poll soon. Thanks._**

A knock on his door broke Mamoru away from his thoughts. Walking towards the door, he rid his mind of previous thoughts about his dreams. They had stopped for the present, which was good right? The minute he opened the door and saw her tears, his body went into overdrive, thoughts of his dreams sprouting in his mind once again. His arms reached out for her and pulled her against his chest.

"Usako Baby, what's wrong?" he asked softly into her hair.

She didn't answer him; she just continued sobbing into his chest. Mamoru sighed softly, needing to know what had caused her tears to calm his nerves. Gently moving, with her still in his arms, he closed the door and brought her into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, Usagi snuggled up against him, her head never leaving Mamoru's chest. For the moment, Mamoru didn't say anything, he just let her stay there, gently rubbing her back.

After a few minutes had passed, Mamoru decided to try again. "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked softly, brushing away the hair from her face. She moved slightly and looked up at him with watery eyes.

"My…my dad kicked me out," she whispered through sobs.

Mamoru gave her a confused look. Her father had kicked her out? For what reason would he do a thing like that? Reaching over, he gently wiped her tears away. The action proved in vain when new tears poured down her delicate face. Removing his hand he held her in his arms.

"I don't understand… why would your father do such a thing?" he asked gently, not wanting to aggravate more tears, but needing some answers. Her big eyes closed as she sighed. When she opened them, she refrained from shedding any more tears, her body shaking ever so slightly because of this.

"My dad thinks that I am in a gang… and he doesn't want me living under his roof for this reason."

If his angel wasn't crying her heart out and clearly upset, he would have laughed. His Usako in a gang… that was a pretty ludicrous idea. Still, he was angered by the way her father was handling this. He really could be a little more understanding or at least make accusations closer to the truth. Gently placing her head back against his chest, he thought of what to say.

"It will be okay, Angel," he whispered soothingly into her ear. Within seconds, Usagi had fallen asleep, the only movement of her body coming from the rise and fall of her chest.

Usagi awoke to find herself on a couch, covered with a small throw blanket. Looking around the room, she found Mamoru sitting across the room from her, staring at her lovingly.

"Feeling better?" he asked before getting up and walking over to her.

"Yeah, sorry I feel asleep," Usagi apologized as Mamoru knelt down beside her.

"That's okay."

Usagi lowered her hand so that she was touching his face. "I don't know what I am going to do… I'm so scared Mamoru. I don't have a place to stay."

Mamoru smiled and kissed her hand that gently stroked his cheek. "You can stay here," he offered softly.

Usagi's eyes widened as her cheeks turned pink. "You serious?"

Mamoru nodded. "Of course. Just until this whole mess is sorted out."

Usagi jumped up and lunged herself into Mamoru's arms, the sudden impact making him fall to the floor. She smiled from her place on top of him. Lowering her head, she kissed him soundly, showing him her thanks. The couple stayed there in utter bliss, neither wanting to break the moment. Mamoru reluctantly pulled away for a second to look into her eyes.

"Tomorrow after class we can go get your stuff from your house. Your parents will be at work then, right?"

Usagi nodded, placing her head on his chest. "Thank you, Mamoru. I'm so happy that you offered me to stay here."

"Everything will work out eventually, I promise."

The next morning, Usagi woke up beside the man she loved, and she couldn't have been happier. A girl could get used to this. He was the sweetest guy ever. She stared at his sleeping face, wondering if things would really work out. What if her father didn't want to talk? What if he didn't believe her even if they did talk? What about Sapphire? Would he be coming to get her soon?

"What are you worrying about, Usako?" his voice bringing her back to the present.

She had been so caught up in her worries that she hadn't seen him open his eyes. She smiled, trying to erase those thoughts from her brain. Everything would be okay. He had promised her that, and he was definitely a man of his words.

"Nothing," she replied softly as she stretched forwards to kiss him good morning.

"Don't worry so much, I worry enough for the both of us," he murmured against her lips.

Usagi smiled and then looked at the clock on the table beside him. It seemed that in her world of worrisome thoughts she hadn't heard the alarm ring either. Sitting up, she turned to look at Mamoru.

"Today's the day I kiss Motoki…" she said quietly, staring deep into his eyes, a frown placing itself on her lips.

"Try not to overanalyze it. It's just one kiss for today. Besides, after it's out of the way, we will have the rest of the day to spend all by our lonesome," he replied sexily.

Usagi blushed as she hopped out of bed. "Then lets get this morning over with!" she said with enthusiasm as she raced to the bathroom.


	36. Chapter 36

**_AN: Hey everyone. I feel bad that I always post two chapters in a row and then wait a few weeks before updating again! I will try to not let this happen again. There will be only about 10 more chapters (this many may be a shock to some of you), so if you could please vote on my poll (on profile page) that would be very helpful. It's to see which fanfic you want me to write next. I will be writing all of them, but one with most votes gets written/posted first. Thanks alot and please enjoy!_**

Mamoru laughed at her enthusiasm as he uncovered himself and jumped out of bed. Pulling on his black silk robe, he walked the short distance to the kitchen to start making breakfast. He heard the water for the shower go on and mentally calculated that he would have plenty of time to cook a nice breakfast for the two of them to share. Mamoru smiled to himself as he started frying eggs, that for the next few days things around here would feel like they were a married couple. He couldn't be happier. He longed for the day that this curse was over and he could marry the woman he loved.

Coming out of the shower, she quickly got dressed and headed towards the kitchen which smelled delicious. Her mouth watering by the time she saw the food, she hurriedly sat down and stared at the man before her.

"You cooked us breakfast," she said sweetly as he brought the food to the table.

Mamoru nodded. "Of course, its not like you could cook your own, Odango," he teased.

"Mamoru-baka," she retorted as she playfully stuck out her tongue.

"Let's eat before this gets cold."

Placing the various foods on her plate, eggs, toast, and bacon, she quickly began devouring it. The couple didn't say much as they ate, both had their minds on separate things. Usagi's on her new living situation and her fight with her parents, and Mamoru's on the kiss Usagi would have with Motoki.

Mamoru decided when it was time to leave that he should drive Usagi to school as well, regardless that they could be seen doing such. They would just have to be careful. Once arriving in the staff parking lot, Mamoru looked around before getting out and opening Usagi's door. Usagi then, made a huge detour away from him, walking to the school entrance separately. Usagi didn't mind, as long as Mamoru showed affection to her at home, which he did.

Arriving at the classroom a few minutes after Mamoru, she found the class to already be almost full. Taking her seat between Minako and Makoto, both having just returned from their separate weekend trips, she was instantly bombarded with questions.

"Ami phoned us the minute we arrived home. She told us that you spent the weekend at Mamoru-san's," Minako said a tad too loud in her frenzied state.

"Shh!!!" Usagi hissed, looking around the room quickly. Luckily the classroom was loud enough that she was sure no one had heard, especially given that no one had turned around at what her friend had said.

"Yes, I spent the weekend at his place… I got hurt in a battle and I couldn't very well go home," she answered, continuing with the lie she had told Ami.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked concerned.

Usagi nodded. "There is more… I got into this huge fight with my parents. My dad he… he kicked me out… so I went to Mamo-chan's. I will be staying with him until we figure something else out," Usagi said using all her energy to keep the tears at bay.

Minako gasped and then quickly lunged herself into Usagi, giving her a big hug. Usagi smiled, even though she felt pretty rotten. She didn't like lying to her senshi, but for now she had to. Although she really should tell them that Sapphire was out to get them… she would have to talk that over with Mamoru later today.

"Usagi-chan, you know you can always stay with one of us," Makoto offered.

"I know," Usagi blushed. "But Mamo-chan's apartment is more comforting, I feel safe there," she said softly.

The girls nodded, not saying anything else. A few minutes later, Motoki entered the room. Usagi quickly lowered her gaze before their eyes could meet. They hadn't talked yesterday after the almost kiss, and she didn't want to talk to him now. No, she didn't want to lie to him too about why she didn't want to kiss him and had run away with tears in her eyes. Idly placing with her hands, she waited for class to start. Not too long after, it did, and Mamoru stood in the front of the room.

"Since yesterday's scenes did not go well, and class let out early, we will just have to work a bit harder today," his eyes met Usagi's and told her not to worry. "Miss. Tsukino, Motoki, please come to the front of the room."

The two slowly got up and made their way to where Mamoru stood. Stepping aside, Mamoru watched painfully from the corner of his desk. Knowing that he could not allow any emotion to show on his face, he cleared his throat.

"Start whenever you are ready."

Usagi looked at him one last time, her face full of worry, before moving closer to Motoki. Each said their one sentence lines drawing nearer to each other as they said them. Motoki gently took her hands and closed the distance between them, then placing his arms around her back. At first he could feel her stiffness, but she soon relaxed and looked up timidly at him. Playing the part, or was she really nervous, he wondered. Lowering his head, he closed his eyes and kissed her.

Usagi nearly fainted as she felt Motoki's breath draw closer and closer to her own. Forcing herself to stay in his arms this time, she allowed him to claim her lips in a soft kiss. Her eyes closed, she concentrated on Mamoru, putting all her thoughts to him and his kisses. But that didn't help matters at all. His kisses were a million times sweeter. Her heart wasn't racing, and her body wasn't melting.

Figuring that they had been kissing for several seconds, Usagi tried to move out of his kiss, but his arms held her tight. She felt him trying to deepen the kiss, and her eyes blinked open. Raising her hands to his chest, she pushed him back forcefully. Once out of his grasp, she discreetly wiped her lips dry with her hand.

"What the heck do you think you were doing?" Mamoru asked angrily the second Usagi was separated from him. If she hadn't freed herself, within seconds he would have.

It was pretty obvious to the class what had happened. He looked over at Usagi who looked like she were about to start crying. His mind shifted from his present setting as a teacher and to his role as pissed off boyfriend. He so wanted to punch Motoki again.

"It's okay," Usagi said quickly, knowing that his mind was no longer on keeping up pretences. "I'm fine," she covered for him, hoping to make him sound only like a concerned teacher. His eyes met hers and she nodded.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Mamoru said, forcing the anger and emotion from his voice. "A simple kiss would have sufficed."

He scanned the room nonchalantly and saw that this little episode had captured the whole class' attention. He mentally cursed.

"But it's in the script that way," a student commented from the back of the class.

Mamoru felt his pulse raising. He thought for a second and remembered. It was true. The kiss started off sweet but then Danny tried to deepen it. Still… he knew full well that that hadn't been Motoki's intentions. Motoki wasn't playing by the script; he was just trying to kiss Usagi the way _he _wanted.

"Ah… yeah," Mamoru mumbled unintelligently. "But this is a high school play… there's no need for that," he tried to cover lamely. He quickly waved them away.

"If Miss. Tsukino is okay, you may both have a seat," he said as he rubbed his forehead. This class was going to be his death.

"I think we should just practice dance moves for the rest of the class… I don't want any more episodes like this next class. We have a lot of lines to rehearse and can't afford to waste days… now please watch Miss. Reika-san as she performs the steps."

Mamoru took his seat, but his eyes didn't focus on Reika. No, instead they found their way to Usagi's, whose were already on his. As the class watched on at Reika's moves, his eyes never left Usagi's. His mind only on one thing: just days ago, she had been almost raped, and now Motoki had been aggressive in his kisses… anger's heat filled his bones. Only her soft blue eyes could calm his fidgeting bones.


	37. Chapter 37

**_AN: Hey everyone, real sorry for the long pause of no writing (yes I realize I am ALWAYS saying that). Hope you guys like this chappie and the rest to come. Please review and tell me what you think._**

The sound of the melodic bell brought the class to an end and the students to their feet. Usagi waved her friends off and then pretended to be looking for something in her bag as she remained at her desk. The class soon emptied, not a soul stopping to think something was up as they rushed off to meet their friends for the few precious minutes before their next class. Placing her shoulder bag on her shoulder, Usagi walked up to the front of the class and smiled up at Mamoru.

"Ready to go?" she asked quietly, her eyes getting lost in his. Reaching for her hand, he brought it up to his lips. His warm soft lips making her body shiver with pleasure.

"Yeah," he murmured against her skin, his breath making her pulse quicken.

Reaching for his bag with his other hand he lowered their joined ones between them. Walking to the door, he gently squeezed her hand before letting go and walking into the hallway. The couple looked around as they walked down the hall and exited the school. Lucky for them, everyone seemed to be in class already. Once they were in the parking lot and were sure that no one was watching, Mamoru opened the door for Usagi and then got in himself.

After driving for several minutes, Usagi turned in her seat and faced Mamoru. His eyes met hers for a second before returning his attention to the road. Still, in that instant, she felt slightly calmer. She didn't want to be doing what they were about to be doing even if her parents wouldn't be home at the moment.

The car pulled up to her house and she sat unmoving as Mamoru got out and opened her door. Her heart raced with memory of the last time she'd been there, when her father had kicked her out of the house as if she had done something wrong. Sensing her distress, Mamoru placed a hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing it. She smiled up and him, placing her hand on top of his. Getting out of the car, they walked slowly up the driveway. After fishing out her house-key from her purse, she opened the door and let the two of them in. The moment the door closed behind them out stepped a curious and yet enraged Luna.

"Usagi-chan?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

Usagi sighed. She hadn't seen Luna since her and Mamoru had gotten back together. She had only come home one night on the weekend, when Luna had been staying at Mina's with Artemis, and then yesterday when her father had kicked her out. She knew exactly when Luna's eyes made contact with Mamoru, because they grew huge.

Usagi sighed as she dropped her purse on the floor. Ignoring Luna, she walked past her and up the stairs to her bedroom, both Mamoru and Luna at her heels. Once in her room, she began putting clothes and important necessities into her luggage bags. Luna jumped unto her bed and gave her a beseeching look.

"Please tell me what is going on Usagi-chan? Why are you with Mamoru-san and why are your parents upset with you? Where were you last night?"

Usagi didn't even stop packing. "Me and Mamo-chan got back together on the weekend Luna… you have missed a lot lately," she paused and looked at Mamoru who was by her side.

"Sapphire is in town," she said shakily. "… he tried to kill me Friday…" she continued. "And my parents think I am in a gang and that is the reason they kicked me out. I am staying at Mamoru's for the time being."

Luna's hair stood on edge. "Sapphire is here? In present Tokyo? Oh Usagi-chan… you've gone through so much, I am so sorry I wasn't around this weekend."

Usagi smiled a weak smile. "That's okay. Mamo-chan saved me, plus I don't mind getting into a fight with my parents if that means I can stay with him," she smiled up at him coyly.

Mamoru smiled back at her, clearly loving the attention. Luna hissed before jumping off the bed to leave the young couple alone. Mamoru quickly made use of her absence and grabbed Usagi at the waist, pulling her backwards and into his arms. She giggled playfully, turning around in his embrace to face him. Feeling better knowing that the man she loved would never again leave her side, and that he would always be there to help her. She jumped slightly in his arms, her lips capturing his in a sweet kiss. Kissing her tenderly he gently brushed her bangs from her face. Just as things were getting interesting, the front door slammed open and then shut.

Pulling apart, Usagi stared up at Mamoru, slightly afraid of how her father would react. Knowing what she was thinking without her having to say a word, Mamoru grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. Standing in the doorway, he turned back to her and gave her an encouraging smile.

"You have to face him eventually, Usako. I will be right beside you."

Grabbing her small suitcase in her other hand, Usagi nodded and the two of them proceeded down the stairs. Half way down the stairs, her father looked up and spotted them, his face instantly turning red with rage.

"Usagi?" he said gruffly. "What are you doing here? I thought I made myself perfectly clear, and what is _he _doing here. I forbade you to see him."

Usagi let her suitcase drop to the floor with a thud. "I don't care! I love this man here with my entire heart and nothing anyone says is going to change that!"

Her father laughed bitterly. "Love? You think that what you two share is love? Trust me it isn't. If it were then why would he have broken your heart like he did, hmm? My point exactly. He is an unsuitable match for you Usagi, and I must put my foot down and demand that you don't see him ever again. It is clear what a man his age would want with a girl your age. Don't look at me like that. Anyone could see that the only reason he dates you is for sex."

Usagi's face blanched. "Dad!" she yelled, her frustration getting the best of her. She moved closer to Mamoru as to prove what they were to each other.

"You have no idea what you are saying!" she continued as she laced her arm through a surprisingly quite Mamoru's arm, glaring at her father. "Sex has NOTHING to do with this. I refuse to talk to you until you apologize for saying that about him!"

"Usagi…" her father's voice warned.

Mamoru sighed, gently touching her cheek with his free hand. "Maybe we should just leave," he said softly, looking at Usagi and then her father.

"No!" she said turning her anger on her father. "I have told you how I feel about Mamo-chan since the day we first started going out! I will not let you say such horrible things about him. I love him so much. He is soul mate and I know without a shred of doubt that he loves me more than anyone else in this world. So you better just shut up and stop saying crap like that!"

Facing Mamoru she reached up and pulled him down by his collar. Bringing his lips to hers, she kissed him with tenderness and passion. Mamoru didn't exactly pull away, something she was sure he would do, but the two remained there kissing each other with the love they both new the other had in the other's heart; both wanting very much to prove that their love was real and that with the other by their side they could withstand anything. In the background they barely heard a loud huff, their minds leaving them in blissful state. They would have soon completely forgotten that they had an audience had Usagi's father not pulled Mamoru roughly from her grasp.

"Out!" he demanded pushing Mamoru towards the door. Usagi stared in a daze for a few seconds, trying to process what had just happened, still drugged by his kisses. Realizing what had indeed happened tears pricked her eyes as she picked up her suitcase with one hand. Walking by her father to reach Mamoru's side, she shoved him harshly out of her way. Once by Mamoru's side, her face tear-streaked, she faced her father and shook her head sadly.

"I will never forgive you for this. I guess he really is the only family I got left!" she said bitterly before grabbing Mamoru and walking out the door, letting it slam behind them.

She really wouldn't ever forgive him for treating Mamoru so badly, or for being such a complete jerk the last few days. In her mind, he was no longer her family. But what about her mother? She hadn't been the one to actually kick her out ---no, but she hadn't exactly stopped her from leaving had she? She definitely could have come after her, or try to contact her somehow through one of her friends. Crying in Mamoru's arms, she didn't know what would happen or what to believe in.


	38. Chapter 38

**_AN: Hey I'm back. Sorry once again for the long pause between updates. I always try so hard to post faster but I get these writer's block. Anyways hope you like this chapter. Still much more to come. *Yay*. As to celebrate my 4 yrs and 2 months on , I will update this and be uploading the first installment of a new fic (that is already completed), so check it out while you wait for me to upload more here. Thanks. Enjoy!_**

"Baby," Mamoru said softly as Usagi cried in his arms. "Let's just spend the rest of the day together and have lots of fun? Let's forget about your father, okay?"

Usagi sniffed. "Okay, where do you want to go?" she asked in a low voice.

Mamoru didn't respond for a few seconds, processing in his mind the best way to cheer up his girlfriend. They hadn't gone out as a couple since they had gotten back together, but was there a place they could go in which no one they knew could run into them? The idea came to him and he pulled Usagi backward to arms length.

"I have the perfect idea, but we can't go there yet… it's still too early… I know…"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards his car. Confused as ever at his evasiveness, Usagi followed without objection. Anything was better than dwelling on how her father had just broken her heart. The two drove in silence until they reached the mall, much to Usagi's surprise. Mamoru never took her to the mall, he hated them. Giving him a confused smile, she hopped out of the car and hurried to her safe haven. Mamoru laughed and quickly ran to catch up with her.

Holding her hand in his, they walked throughout the mall, stopping and looking in the windows of the boutiques as they passed them. Mamoru was quite, waiting for the store he had in mind. They soon came to it, and he gently pulled her inside. Surprised that they were going in, Usagi smiled up at her boyfriend.

"I thought you hated malls," she spoke up. "Especially going in them and waiting for me to try things on."

Mamoru just smiled. "I don't mind, _that, _much," he drawled. "Plus, you need something to wear tonight."

Usagi smiled fervently. "Mamo-chan that is so sweet of you, but you do know I can just," she lowered her voice. "Use my pen."

Mamoru shook his head. "No, I want to buy them for you. Tonight will be just what you need, I promise. Plus this way, you will have a souvenir."

"You are the best, Mamo-chan," she said lovingly, standing up on her tippy-toes to kiss him.

Mamoru kissed her quickly before pulling away. They were in public after all, plus he wasn't guaranteed that someone from their school wouldn't be there. After searching a few racks, he found exactly what he was looking for. Pulling it off the rack, he handed it to Usagi.

As her eyes fell on it, she realized for the first time that she had been so happy that he had wanted to actually stop in a store that she hadn't taken notice to what kind of store they were entering. Looking around, she found it to be full of beautiful dresses, all unique. But the one she held in her hands did kind of stick out from the rest.

"This?" she whimpered softly turning her gaze upon Mamoru.

"Of course," he said smiling at her hesitancy. "If you are coming with me tonight you need to dress the part."

She still didn't look convinced. "You'll look great in it, trust me," he assured her as he ushered her into the changing room. A few minutes later she emerged and Mamoru couldn't help but stare even though he had chosen the outfit. Nodding speechlessly he smiled.

"You look amazing."

Usagi smiled and looked down at herself. "You sure?" she asked still partially unsure if it was her.

"Yes."

Usagi smiled back at him. "Then I will be right back out."

Disappearing back into the stall, Mamoru waited for her, planning the rest of the evening in his head. She would definitely not forget this night. After purchasing her dress and finding all the rest of the accessories needed for the evening, the couple went home to get ready for their evening ahead.

It was just after seven as Mamoru knocked on their bedroom door. Usagi looked at herself in the mirror and after deciding that she looked alright, she went and opened the door. Once again, she was met by a dazed Mamoru staring at her in wonder. Usagi smiled.

She stood there before him in her short black mini dress. The bodice was flat and slimming, accentuating her curves, as the skirt flared out at mid-tight. The bodice was low cut, and thin straps held the dress up. She wore matching black heels and purse. She had to admit she did look pretty good.

"Ready?" he asked softly, looking up into her eyes.

"Yes," she nodded. "Now will you tell me where we are going?"

Mamoru shook his head, closing the distance between them and taking her into his arms. He gently kissed the top of her head. He wanted it to be a surprise, something that would take her mind off all that had happened recently. He knew it was taking a risk that someone might see them together, but right now he didn't care. He would gladly take that risk if it meant that Usagi was happy again.

"You trust me right?" he murmured into her golden locks.

Usagi pulled backwards slightly and stared seriously into his eyes. "You know I do with my life," she said lovingly.

"Good," he said as he kissed her softly on the lips. "Let's go then."

Usagi nodded and looped her arm through his. This was exactly what she needed a night away from everything. But where was he taking her? They had already eaten supper just a few hours before. What else did that leave that she needed to wear clothes like these? Her dress was a tad skimpy in her opinion… although her senshi outfit _was _much more revealing.

The two headed outside, taking Mamoru's red convertible. The night was slightly chilly, but the wind through her hair made her feel wonderful. She had let it completely loose tonight wanting to look more mature and different than she normally looked. A single pink band of ribbon lay in her hair.

Soon enough, however, Mamoru pulled into a parking lot to a building she had never seen before. She had been so busy trying to figure out where they were going that she hadn't seen the sign as they drove up. Oh well, she would know soon enough.

Mamoru shut the engine and walked around the car to get her door for her. She smiled appreciatively and got out herself. He took her hand in his and the two of them made their way to the entrance. The doors opened and her eyes fell inside. Instantly she knew where she was.

"Oh my gosh," she said through a smile as huge as ever. "I cannot believe you took me here."


	39. Chapter 39

**_AN: Hey everyone. Quick update, eh? You're welcome *just kidding*. Newly started fanfic, "The Novelist", is up with two parts. Third and final will be up this weekend. Enjoy and please comment. Thanks for making this 400 reviews!_**

"Mamo-chan," Usagi squealed as she lunged into Mamoru's arms. "You are the best, taking me to my very first club!"

Mamoru smiled. "I thought you'd be happy."

Usagi looked up at him with questioning eyes. "But won't someone notice that I am under-aged?" she asked softly, worry in her brilliant blues.

Mamoru gazed at her body with hungry eyes. "Looking the way you do… I'd say not," he whispered in a deep voice, sending shivers up her spine. His facial expression changed and he stepped back from her. "But I do know the owner just in case," he said through a laugh.

Usagi grinned. She couldn't possibly be any happier right now. She loved experiencing things in life for the first time, and she knew that this night would definitely be a night of firsts in many aspects. Mamoru grabbed her wrist, bringing her mind back to the present, and the couple walked off towards the bar.

Sitting down on the stools, Usagi's mind couldn't help but think that this seemed exactly like at Motoki's. Then her mind focused on him. What would he say if he knew that they had gotten back together? How would he feel? He had clearly shown his feelings for her, and she could no longer think of possibly returning them. She sighed out loud, catching Mamoru's attention. He turned in his seat and gave her a concerned look.

"You alright?" he asked softly.

Usagi looked over at him and nodded, forcing away any unpleasant thoughts. "Of course I am. I am so glad you took me here."

Mamoru smiled, relieved that nothing was wrong. "So…" he started as the bartender came up to them. "What do you want to drink?"

Usagi's eyes lit up. "You're buying me a drink?" she asked giving him a glazed over gaze. Mamoru couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course, but only one, we don't want a repeat of the last party we went to…"

Usagi grinned remembering the night. "Hey, I still kicked ass drunk!" she said with dignity as she pouted. Mamoru just laughed.

"I don't know, to answer your question… I don't drink much," she said turning to look at the waiting bartender. She didn't want to push her luck.

Catching on, Mamoru spoke up quickly. "A strawberry daiquiri and a rum and coke," he ordered making eye contact with the bartender. He didn't say anything, but just walked away to get their drinks.

"Oh Mamo-chan," Usagi said as soon as they were alone. "Look there is a free pool table over there… can you teach me how to play?"

Mamoru stood. "Sure. Come on." He gently grabbed her wrist and helped her up. The two walked the short distance to the pool table. People surrounded them, but when she grabbed the cue stick and they walked over to the table, the outer world faded away.

Usagi, stick in hand, leaned forwards and placed the stick on the outer rim of the table as she had seen in the movies. Not knowing what else to do, she looked up at Mamoru. He smiled down at her, moving closer so that his chest was flush with her back. She smiled as his arms caught hers and moulded to them. His fingers against hers, he gently moved them into the proper way of holding the stick. She let him, loving his touch under any circumstance. He positioned her arm in correct connection to the cue ball and then released his arms from around hers. Immediately she felt the warmth leave her, but she held her position. She felt him bend down, his mouth stopping inches from her ear.

"Okay, back the stick up and hit the ball," he instructed softly.

Usagi nodded and did as she was told. The cue stick hit the ball on her first try and sent all the other balls scurrying into various directions. She dropped the stick unceremoniously unto the table and started jumping up and down. Realizing that her actions must have looked very childish but not caring at the moment. She twirled around and flung herself into Mamoru's arms, nuzzling her face in his black shirt. He placed his head on top of hers and smiled.

"I love you, Usako," he mumbled.

"I love you too, Mamo-chan," she said lovingly before detaching herself from him and hopping towards her newly placed drink.

Mamoru shook his head and walked after her. The minute she took a sip of the drink, her nose wrinkled up, and she made a surprisingly adorable face. She then took a second sip and relaxed her facial expression. He chuckled to himself. His girlfriend was way too predictable. She was predictable but perfectly angelic in every way. He couldn't love her anymore than he did.

After taking a few sips himself, Usagi dragged him unto the dance floor. Mamoru was utterly surprised at her amount of talent as she danced to the music. He would have assumed that her level of expertise on this would be very minimal as she lacked grace and elegance in her daily routine. He loved her, but she _was _very much a klutz, one that he didn't mind bumping into constantly.

He thought back to their first days as newly made enemies. He had loved her from the moment he laid his eyes on her. He couldn't be happier that her test paper had been so bad, a mere thirty percent, that she had tossed it into the air, and hit him with it. In that one moment, his life had altered for all eternity. He watched and danced along to the music. At this moment neither of them had a care in the world. All thoughts about Sapphire and the dreaded curse had once again left their minds.


	40. Chapter 40

**_AN: So sorry everyone. You would not believe how hard this chapter was to write for some reason. Wow, chapter 40! Please enjoy and send in a review. Umm HOT SCENE you've been warned._**

He stared at her as she downed the rest of her drink and looked up with him with a wild look in her eyes. Her eyes met his with a hunger there that had never been present before. He gulped. It was the same hunger he always felt when he was in her presence. Oddly enough, his hands began to tremble and his pulse quickened. Why was he getting nervous? She had never made him _nervous _before. His shaking hand raised his class as he took a long swig before placing it on the side of the pool table. She was already by his side. Her innocent eyes stared back at him and she smiled. She moved closer to him, gently placing her small hands on his chest. His breath caught. Her eyes fell on his lips as she reached upwards, her eyes begging for a kiss. He lowered his head, claiming her lips. She smiled into the kiss her hands slowly running up his chest to his hair. She kissed him with so much passion that he lost all sense of propriety. He moved backwards in a dazed state until they bumped into the edge of the table. His hands tenderly held her face, pulling her into his arms. He grabbed her waist and swung her into the air and unto the table with the simplest of ease. She didn't protest. His arms wrapped around her back and pushed her into his chest. They were so close even the scent of her hair seemed overpowering. He hungrily attacked her lips, her chest rising and falling with every gasp of air. Neither could stop what was happening neither wanting to. Neither thinking of where they were or who may be watching. Their thoughts only on the ecstasy they were feeling.

"Usagi?" a voice asked, breaking through their daze. The couple froze. Usagi timidly pulled her face away from his and turned to look at the owner of the voice.

Mamoru had been so caught up in his own pleasure that the voice, distant and hazy, sounded like a dream to him. He recognized it, but couldn't place it. But the second Usagi's soft lips uttered a gasp his mind processed who it was. His hands dropped to his sides like he'd been burned. He spun around to face his new adversary.

"Motoki," Mamoru greeted civilly, even though he knew that with this new knowledge Motoki could finally crush him.

Motoki just stared, unsure of what to say. Usagi was back together with Mamoru? When had this happened, he wondered, even though he suspected it had been going on for quite some time. His heart broke. He really was starting to love Usagi as more than a little sister. His feelings for her had changed and he thought hers had to some extent as well. Clearly, he had been wrong. He didn't know what to do or say, so he just stood there silent.

Usagi stepped forwards, straightening her dress and hair. Her face was flushed, both from the exertion and embarrassment. She reached out and touched Motoki's arm, but he jerked it away. His normally calm and cheerful face glared at her.

"How could you?" he asked giving her pleading eyes. "I thought we had a chance."

Mamoru turned his gaze to Usagi to see her response. Was that true, had there been a small something there on her part? The alcohol was sure bringing out the insecurities in him. He mentally shook his head to clear his mind of these thoughts. That was impossible. No one could break through the bond they shared. No one.

Usagi sighed. "Motoki… we… never had a chance. Even when I thought Mamo-chan didn't love me anymore, I would never have been able to love someone ever again."

Motoki's glare dropped into a very sad face, it almost looked like he was about to cry. He blinked several times before facing Mamoru. His face hardened and any trace of emotion left.

"I guess I've been right all this time thinking you guys were back together."

Mamoru sighed. "Please, Motoki, don't tell anyone about this… I could lose my job."

Motoki huffed. "Why shouldn't I? We are no longer friends. None of us."

Usagi made her way to his side. "Please, Toki-chan," Usagi begged. "I love you like a brother, please don't get Mamo-chan fired."

Motoki looked away. "I won't say anything…" he said in a low voice before huffing off.

Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other, and their faces flushed crimson. Their alcoholic high shattered at Motoki's sudden appearance, the couple felt extremely shy about the earlier events and more certainly the PDA of it all. Mamoru reached out for her arm.

"I think we should go home now…" he said gently.

Usagi nodded, feeling very much overwhelmed at the moment. "I don't feel so good," she said honestly.

Mamoru smiled, of course she didn't. He should have known better. Usagi couldn't handle her alcohol. She swayed slightly, and he quickly moved to block her fall. Her head hit his chest instead. She blushed.

"Mamo-chan, lets go home," she uttered through a yawn. He laughed as her legs gave out and she tumbled as her full weight hit him.

He picked her up in his arms, careful not to wake her, and then proceeded in leaving the club. He was close to drunk himself, well under the influence in some terms, so instead of getting into his car, he walked the not too far length home.


	41. Chapter 41

**_AN: Here is the latest chapter. Still quite a bit to go. Please vote on my new poll if possible. Your opinions matter. Thanks and please enjoy._**

Usagi woke up to find herself in bed with Mamoru lying beside her. She had no memory of how she got back home or what had happened after Motoki had showed up. She rolled unto her side to face Mamoru and a sharp pain went through her head. Her hand flew up and held it. She was getting the worst headache ever, and she felt dizzy. The only other time she had felt like this was that night she had gotten drunk at Mamoru's work party. She shook her head, knowing her couldn't be drunk, and by doing so she only proved herself wrong. She lay still on the bed, and slowly moved her arm to wake up Mamoru. His eyes slowly opened and he stared at her, instantly smiling.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi whined. "I don't feel so well."

He laughed and pulled her into his chest. "Don't worry, you didn't have much to drink last night, you should be fine by the time we get to school."

She moved out of his arms. "You should get started I'll be up in a few minutes."

He nodded and got out of bed. However, instead of walking to their bedroom's adjoining bathroom, he walked out of their room and into the kitchen. He came back within minutes with a glass of water and two aspirins. He handed them to her.

"This should cure you right up."

Sighing loudly, she took the medicine and then lay back down. "I'm not feeling hungry this morning Mamo-chan," she whimpered softly, her eyes closing.

He only chuckled under his breath and left the room to get ready himself. He knew she would be feeling hungry in a matter of minutes so he prepared her breakfast to take in the car. Sure enough, moments before they were to leave, Usagi's stomach growled. Mamoru lovingly kissed her forehead before handing her the paper bag which contained her precious food.

"Thank you, Mamo-chan, you are always thinking of me."

He smiled and ushered her gently out of his apartment. Once at school they went their separate ways, her to her first class, and him to his classroom to do some paperwork. Since, they knew that they couldn't risk people seeing them and being caught, the couple didn't even speak to each other as they entered the school and parted ways.

Usagi's first class went without a hitch. Throughout the entire class however, her mind was constantly on Mamoru. She really hated all this secrecy and on top of that she was embarrassed for how she had acted last night. She wasn't entirely sure if she was ready to take the next step in their relationship, but figured that she was closer to that decision than she had been months ago. If the right time and place came about, she was sure that things would be alright.

She was walking to her second class when she felt a hand grab her and pull her into the closet. Her heart began to race, hoping that it was Mamoru trying to get some time alone with her. She turned around, a smile on her face, and stared into her captor's eyes. Something was different about them, but in the darkness it was hard to tell.

"Mamo-chan?" she whispered softly in case someone was just outside. Her smile faded.

A wicked smile appeared on his face, and her breath caught in her mouth making her gasp for air. The man before her grabbed her roughly by the hair and threw her against the back wall of the closet. Tears pricked her eyes as she realized who exactly was in the closet with her. She tried to struggle away, but his grasp was tight. She kicked him hard and he fell back for an instant which proved longed enough for her to open the closet and escape.

Her heart was pounding in her chest so much that it literarily ached. She found herself running faster and faster through the halls. She didn't see the people she passed, her mind only focused on finding her protector. She found him standing outside his classroom papers in his hands surrounded by many students. Her heart leapt as she saw his reassuring face. He looked up as if he sensed her running towards him. Those were the eyes of the man she loved. She ran straight into his arms causing him to drop his papers.

The second her chest met his she collapsed into his arms and gave into body wrenching sobs. The hall grew instantly quite as students and faculty began to stare. He didn't know what do to. He looked down at her just as her legs gave out. His arms instinctively caught her pulling her closer to him. She was hyper-ventilating. His chest grew wet from her intense sobbing.

Regardless of the people staring, he needed to know what was happening. They had made a clear agreement to not be close during school hours and he knew that Usagi wouldn't break that agreement unless something was wrong. His feelings and concern for her won out.

"Usa," he whispered so low that no one but her could hear it. "What's wrong?"

Usagi looked up at him her vision bleary from the tears. Her chest ached from crying and from hyper-ventilating. She blinked back her tears and tried to focus. She felt dizzy when she remembered the reason for her current emotional crisis. She reached up and grabbed his face in her shaking hand.

"S…sa…pphire… is… here…" she answered, her voice cracking on every syllable. He looked down at her current state and his body raged. Sapphire had dared to come here? His veins heated up and he felt nothing to be more pleasing then dropping Usagi and running after that demented man and end his life once and for all. But he couldn't leave his Usako when she was so weak and distraught. So he held unto her. His mind drifted from everything else and concentrated on his angel.

It wasn't until he heard footsteps and hushed gasps that he looked up and realized he wasn't alone. His eyes widened as the principal appeared at his side. His angry eyes glared at him and then at Usagi who was crying against his chest. A faint blush tinted his cheeks as he realized that all the students were watching his display with vigour.

"What is the meaning of this Chiba?" the man asked angrily, his hands folded against his chest.

Mamoru cleared his throat loudly and gulped. How exactly could he get out of this one? He had been caught red handed with a student in his arms, and worse than that she was crying hysterically. If he didn't think of something quick, it was good-bye job, hello unemployment.

"Umm…" he stuttered. "I have no idea Sir," he lied, trying to think up a better excuse. He had witnesses so it wouldn't be in his favour to make up an elaborate story.

"Miss. Tsukino came running down the hall and ran into me. I have no idea what caused her to go hysterical or why she came to me. I figure I was the first teacher she saw and that is why she ran to me. As for what happened to her before that I have no idea."

Mamoru watched the principal's face carefully to see if his years of lying about his secret identity had paid off. Sure enough, the man nodded still clearly upset, but uncrossed his arms.

"I am very disappointed in you, Chiba, that you would allow yourself to get into a situation that could be so easily misread. But you seem to be a man of character, so I will not doubt you. I will let you off for now but I am to never see this again, are we clear?"

Mamoru nodded and quickly thanked him. The principal didn't move away however, but lowered his gaze to stare at him. Mamoru followed his gaze to realize that his arms were still holding Usagi against him. He blushed and quickly dropped his arms. Thankfully her legs held up but her crying and hyper ventilating didn't let up. The principal was about to touch her and move her away when Minako walked by in time to see what was going on. She quickly stepped in between Usagi and the principal and took the crying girl into her arms. Luckily, she went without a fuss. Minako apologized for her friend and helped the poor Usagi down the hall and outside.

Mamoru watched as Minako hauled his Usako away from him, yet he was grateful for her sudden appearance. He knew that she would be safe in Minako's care. He looked back at the principal and apologized that he'd let himself get into this situation. He thanked the man once more for his leniency and then quickly exited the crowd from the other side. He knew that he couldn't see Usagi right now and that he did still have some time before her class. He smiled to himself as he exited the school. He couldn't get in trouble if he wasn't himself.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Forgot to write! Thanks for all the reviews. This story is my new baby. I am so proud of it! I can't believe how long its getting!!! Sixty thousand words!!! Please enjoy!!!**

Mamoru walked out of the school and into the courtyard. Looking around he searched for a location in which he could transform. Unfortunately for him, there was no such place and he had to walk quite a bit before he found a decent location. Transforming into his alter-ego he made double time on the run back being stronger in said form. He found his Usako on the ground crying, Minako down beside her, gently comforting her. The minute she saw him she nodded and gently removed herself from Usagi's arms. Usagi didn't even bother to look up rather just fell unto the ground having nothing to hold her upright.

Tuxedo Kamen looked at Minako and silently thanked her before rushing over to his girlfriend. Falling unto his knees, he grabbed her arms and straightened her up, letting her body fall in a thud unto his chest. Her warm fingers clasped to his lapels as she gave into fresh new sobs. He held unto her as he watched Minako walk away to give the two some privacy. Yet, how much time did they have until the school got wind that Tuxedo Kamen was in their schoolyard? He gently rubbed her shoulders and patted her back.

"Usako," he said gently. "I'm here… you don't have to cry," he told her lovingly.

At the sound of his voice she looked up, eyes watery from tears. Her crying stopped when he gently brushed the tears from her cheeks. His heart ached when he saw the fear and sadness in her eyes. He hugged her close.

"Don't worry, Usa. I promise I will find him and end this once and for all."

Usagi nodded against his chest. "I---I trust you Mamo-chan," she whispered. "But knowing that he tried to kill me a second time… it really scares me. What happens if next time I can't run away? You weren't there to save me," she breathed in a shaky voice.

His veins burned with rage, mostly caused by Sapphire, but also because of Usagi's words. She was right. He hadn't been there for her when she was being attacked. He had failed to protect her like promised. He knew reasonably that he couldn't be with her every minute of every day, but he still felt like he had betrayed her.

"I should go and look for him," he said, pulling her back in his arms so that he could look into her eyes. She shook her head fiercely.

"Please don't leave me."

Her fingers grasped more tightly unto him and he agreed. "I won't."

She let out a half smile and fell into his arms once again. She was clearly exhausted both psychology and mentally. She really needed to get some rest. But he had a class to teach now, how could she rest without him by her side? He was contemplating his lack of choices when he heard loud school-girl screams followed by running feet. He looked up and saw a large group of girls running towards them. He cursed, grabbing Usagi in his arms, and quickly stood.

He looked around and saw some nearby trees, perfect for his escape. "Ladies," he stated, and as he jumped into the tree saw a few of them sway and faint. He couldn't help but chuckle.

The angel in his arms was now asleep. As he made his way through the city to his apartment he thought of his options. Only one solution came to his mind and he hated it. Still, it was his only choice considering he had to be back at school in forty five minutes. He jumped unto his balcony, made sure no one was looking, and went inside.

He placed her on their bed and de-transformed. Picking her up again, he with one arm moved the blankets back and placed her back down. He kissed her on the forehead and pulled the covers up to her chin. She would be safe here. Picking up the phone, he exited the room quietly and went into the living room. He really hated what he was about to do but knew that if it would comfort Usagi he would do anything.

The phone rang twice before the intended picked up. "Mamoru?" the voice asked confused on the other end, a tinge of anger in his voice. Darn caller ID.

"Motoki," Mamoru stated. "I will just come out and say it. I need you to come over to my apartment right away. I know that we aren't speaking but this is important."

Motoki sighed deeply on the line. "You're over there? Class starts in forty minutes."

"I know. That is why I need your help. I will explain when you get here."

Motoki agreed. "I'll be right over," all traces of anger gone in his voice and he felt the old Motoki back.

Mamoru hung up and thumped unto the couch. He had so much to think about. He missed his best friend. Why exactly were they not speaking again? He sighed as he remembered. He had hit him, twice. He was in love with _his _betrothed. Mamoru's hands balled into fists by his side. They would just have to work through their differences. Was there a chance for them to regain their friendship now that he knew the truth about them? Would he be able to understand that he and Usagi really couldn't be together ever, like she had told him the previous night? After all, Motoki had agreed to come without knowing anything about this situation involving Usagi. He had agreed to come based solely on the premise that _he_ needed him. That was a good start, but what about him? Could he forgive his best friend for trying to steal his girl and making such comments about wanting to sleep with her?

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on his door. He got up and walked briskly to the door. They didn't have that much time left. Only twenty five minutes to explain and get back to school, plus this time he couldn't transform into Tuxedo Kamen to get there quicker because otherwise Motoki might get suspicious on how he got there so fast. Opening the door quietly, he motioned for Motoki to be quiet. The two went to the couch and sat down.

"I really didn't want to call, and believe me, this is the last thing I want to do, but I need you to stay with Usa as I go to class."

"Stay with her?" he asked confused. "She's here?"

Mamoru nodded. "Yes, her parents kicked her out so she has been living with me. Today, I don't know if you heard, but something happened at school and I don't want to leave her alone. She is really shaken up and is scared to be by herself."

Motoki's hard eyes softened revealing his old self. "Is she okay? What happened?"

Mamoru sighed. "You remember how a few days ago she was attacked and almost raped?" he waited for Motoki to nod before continuing. "Well he tried to attack her again today."

Motoki gasped. "But she's okay?" he demanded quietly.

Mamoru nodded. "Yes, she apparently got free of him before he could do anything, but she isn't talking. It is worrying me because she is almost more shaken up about it this time than the last and that time she almost died."

Motoki watched Mamoru's facial expressions. He really did love Usagi didn't he? But why had he broken her heart if he had loved her all that time. There were still a few things that were not adding up. Maybe Mamoru would tell him one day. He really wanted to mend his relationship with Mamoru, but how could they when they both wanted Usagi?

"I understand," Motoki said abruptly. "I will stay with her."

Mamoru nodded. "I appreciate it."

Mamoru got up and walked to the door looking at his watch, fifteen minutes and counting. He mentally cursed. It would be fine if he could drive there, but in his frantic rush to calm Usagi, he had forgotten that he was leaving his car there. He sighed and once again faced Motoki.

"I know we have had our differences. But I also know that you will protect Usagi with your life just as I would. I'm trusting you to take good care of her while I'm gone."

Motoki nodded. "Don't worry about it."

Mamoru nodded and then exited the apartment. Motoki locked the door and then headed for the bedroom. He found Usagi laying there, a panicked look on her sleeping face. He went to her side and gently reached for her hand. Her face relaxed at his touch. His heart raced at the fact that his touch had such effect on her. This was just what they needed. Some time alone together. If he found her to be truly happy with being with Mamoru, and that he really didn't have a chance with her, he would just have accept it and bow out gracefully. He hoped that if this were the case that they could mend their friendship as well. Because he knew for certain that he couldn't live without Usagi in his life. The blonde brightened his day so.

**AN: I realized this story was lacking a bit on the Motoki part of the triangle, so I added a bit here. There will be more in next chapter!!! Please tell me your opinions on Motoki finding out (being told) their secrets.**


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: This is a chapter that will make all the UsaxToki fans extremely happy! For all the rest of you, I think you can still appreciate the cuteness of it and wait for the next chapter/s that will come with Mamo fluff. Hope everyone likes it! Enjoy!**

_He was chasing her. She couldn't out run him for much longer. Her legs ached with pain as she collapsed unto the ground. His twisted smile mocked her from above as he grabbed her __forcefully. He roughly claimed her lips before raising his remaining free hand and plunging a dagger into her jugular. Her body went limp as blood trickled out of her mouth and down her lips. He laughed wickedly as he licked his lips. She felt all go dark, she couldn't breathe. She gasped for air._

Usagi sprung upright in her bed gasping for air. Her heart was pounding. She frantically looked down to find herself in bed and knew it had been a dream. Still, she didn't remember how she had got there. Her body shook from the after shock of her nerves. She felt a hand on her back and she screamed, whacking the hand off and curling into a tight ball.

"Usagi," a voice whispered.

She moved her head so that she could look at the figure now before her, but remained in her fetal position.

"Motoki?" she asked, her voice shaking as was her body. He smiled and sat down on the bed. He gently pulled her into his arms.

"Usa," he breathed against her cheek. "Don't be afraid. I am here."

And for a moment, she did what he said; she remained silent in his arms, unafraid. Then memories flooded back, both of her dream and of what had happened earlier that day. She shivered in his arms. She shouldn't be in them anyways. Where was Mamo-chan? She needed _him_, not Motoki. She began to cry and Motoki instantly let go.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

She shook her head but didn't say why. She couldn't tell Motoki the truth. That was why she needed Mamoru. Why had he left her? Had he gone after Sapphire? But if he had, why had he left her with Motoki of all people?

"Where is Mamo-chan?" she asked in a daze, not realizing that she was calling him by his pet name.

"He had to go back to school… but he called me to stay with you while he was gone."

Usagi sighed. He had left her for _that_? After all she had been through today, he had still left her? And for something so small! Her fear was momentarily clouded by anger. How could he? With Sapphire still on the loose!

"I'm here for you, Usa. Please, don't think about him."

Her anger subsided. "Not think about him," she said, staring deep into his eyes.

"But I love him so much. He is always on my mind. I couldn't possibly ever stop thinking about him."

Motoki's heart broke. "You love him that much?" he asked meekly.

Usagi's eyes brightened in a way he knew he could never compete with. "He is my everything. There is nothing in this world I hold with more love. That is why he could do, or say anything, and I would love him no less."

"So… there really is no hope for us, is there?" he asked so quietly she barely heard.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry if you thought otherwise."

Motoki sighed. They could only be friends. But was that enough for him? He had loved her as a sister for so long, was it possible to go back to that? No. He knew he couldn't go back to being that. His love for her had changed and no longer could be so brotherly. But could he settle for really good friends? He didn't know. His broken heart was clouding his judgement.

Shaking his head he stared into her eyes. "I understand. I hope we can still be friends," he said softly.

Usagi let out a weak smile. "Of course, you're a good friend, to me… and to Mamoru."

Motoki winced as he thought of how he'd acted in the past few months. Things would be hard to fix, but he knew that he would have to try. If he had learnt anything from all this, it was that he needed friends.

A loud shriek pierced the room causing Motoki to focus on the terrified blonde before him. She was shaking so visibly, her eyes wide in fear. Her face was as white as snow and her lips were turning blue. He couldn't imagine what could cause her to be so completely petrified.

"Usagi?" he asked, grabbing her two arms and holding unto her from a far. When she didn't calm, he followed her gaze to find her focusing on something behind him. He turned around on the bed still clutching unto her. But what he saw didn't frighten him…it just confused him even greater. He turned back and gave Usagi a strange and confused look.

"Usagi?" he repeated. "It's only Mamoru, why are you so scared?"

She shook so much that he was afraid her body would break. She looked so scared and he didn't know why. He didn't know how he could comfort her. He stared at Mamoru once more before standing up.

"Mamoru what are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought the whole point of me coming here was so that you could go to work."

Mamoru didn't reply. His gaze was focused on Usagi, a weird look in his eye. He didn't understand what was happening and he didn't want to leave Usagi alone when she was this scared, but he didn't want to further get in the way of their relationship. Usagi must be just facing some delirium caused from her ordeal today and that was why she was so panicked.

"We'll… I think I am going to leave now… you guys should… talk," he continued in defeat, and began to walk away.

Usagi jumped up, more quickly than he thought she could handle given her current state, and dashed into his chest. She ran into him at such force that he nearly stumbled. The blonde shivered and pulled his arms around her waist. His eyes widened. Her small head rested on his chest as tears soaked the material of his shirt. Her body shook against his. He held her closer to his chest to try and ease the tremors. His chin rested on the top of her head naturally, without thinking.

"What's wrong Usagi," he asked gently, needing to know _some_ aspect of the truth.

She shook ever harder and didn't utter a word. He was getting nervous. Mamoru still hadn't said anything, and that was bothering him as well. Something was seriously wrong. Why wasn't she in _his_ arms right now? Mamoru's eyes held an emotion that Motoki had never seen in them before. It seemed like they held a dark light to them. He instinctively stepped back.

"Usa, I know you are scared, but you have to tell me what's wrong. Why are you so scared? I can't help if you don't tell me."

"Kill him."

Her soft words mixed with her light breath on his chest made him shiver. Her words didn't even process for a good a few seconds. But when they did he staggered backwards. His back hit the wall and to his surprise the blonde was still very much against him. He grabbed her shoulders and gently yet forcefully pulled her away from him.

"What?" he demanded, so confused that his head was actually starting to hurt.

Her eyes broke his heart as she stared up at him. They were red and swollen from crying, and wide as saucers from fear. Her hands gripped his wrists. Her eyes were begging him but suddenly unfocused and glazed over.

"D--do it," she whispered after long minutes of silent questioning on his part. "…before… he… kills… us."

"What?" he asked beyond confused.

Motoki's mind couldn't process what was happening. Was she simply acting this way because of her delirium? No… it seemed more than that. But what else could it be? She wasn't making any sense. He wanted to believe her and do what she wanted, but this was ridiculous. Mamoru stepped forward and Motoki's drive to protect Usagi kicked in, shoving his arm between the two of them. A twisted smile appeared on Mamoru's face and Motoki realized that something was definitely wrong with him. But what did Usagi know that he didn't?

"Princess," Mamoru stated through a smile. "You really shouldn't have left me the way you did earlier."

His words were filled with a distaste that shocked Motoki. He held unto Usagi with one arm and forced the other against Mamoru's chest to block him from stepping any closer. His arm was harshly whacked out of the way as Mamoru stood right before them. The blonde's sobs grew louder, and before his brain could rationalize, Motoki's fist made contact with Mamoru's chin sending him tumbling unto the floor in pain. Usagi unburied her head and slowly turned around in Motoki's arms. Her body never ceasing to touch him until her back was pressed fully again his chest. Mamoru glared from his position on the floor. Motoki spread out the fingers of his offended fist and held out his palm.

"Look," he told Mamoru. "…just calm down! Now please someone tell me what is going on." The back of Usagi's head pressed into his chest as she raised it to see his face.

"That isn't Mamoru," she whispered, her voice still full of fear yet now held more confidence.

"That's who attacked me earlier today," she disclosed, her voice no longer holding any trace of weakness.

Motoki couldn't believe it. Her attacker looked exactly like Mamoru? You'd think that was an important enough fact for Mamoru to tell him before leaving. Still… what were the chances of two people, who had no relationship, looking identical? He had heard that everyone in the world had a double, but this was ridiculous. How Usagi had known this man to be an impostor really amazed him.


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Hope you guys like this one. Its a tad less romantic but still cute. There should be a lemon, well I say lemon but anyone who has read my stuff knows that it will be hardly lemony at all, in a few chapters. Look forward to that lol. Thanks for your support!**

Usagi pulled away from Motoki and stepped a step closer to her attacker. Motoki grabbed unto her from her shoulders, trying to pull her back into the protection of his arms, but she shook him off.

"It will be okay," she said strongly, her eyes holding determination.

She was scared, yes, but she couldn't let him see her fear. She knew what she had to do and knew that she didn't have another choice. If she didn't do something soon, Sapphire wouldn't hesitate to take Motoki out to get to her.

"You've made me suffer too much already! I will no longer stand still, cry, and be a victim!"

Motoki moved in front of her, using his body as a shield. His eyes beseeched hers to stop this craziness. He didn't understand. He understood that she felt the need to be brave and stand up to him, but what could she do? The man was double her size. Even _he _would have a hard time taking him down. He had found it strangely not cathartic when he had punched Mamoru or this fake rather. His hands held unto her shoulders tightly.

"Usagi, what are you thinking? Stay back and let me take care of this," he admonished softly.

She shook her head. He would kill Motoki especially if he held some of the black moon's powers on Earth. She gently placed her small fingers against his chest and pushed herself away. She smiled a weak smile before placing her hand on her broach, her face filled with determination.

"Sapphire, you're going down! Moon Prism Power!" she cried before being consumed by a bright light. The light soon faded and much to Motoki's complete shock stood the legendary Sailor Moon. He gasped loudly staggering a few steps back.

"Motoki," Sailor Moon stated. "I'm sorry you have to find out this way. I can't explain now but I promise I will right after I put this creep away for good!"

Motoki didn't reply, and she took that as her cue to proceed in her mission. She had to rid her world of this evil man. She had thought there was hope in him, like she thought there was in everyone, but she knew that to be no longer true. It was kill or be killed. She had no choice. It was self-defence really, she rationed in her head. She had never killed an actual human no matter how evil they were. Well, not by herself, and Beryl had been an exception to that rule. Standing strong, she raised her hand to her tiara and quickly released it from its place, sending it shooting towards Sapphire. He dodged it easily, and she realized this would be harder that she had thought. Reaching in her sub-space pocket within her skirt, she pulled out her wand.

Pointing it at him she cried out her words, "Moon…Sceptor… Elimination."

This time it actually hit him, but only enough to stop in momentarily, the rest of the shot pounded into her wall, leaving a huge hole. Great, how exactly were they to explain that to the landlord? Sighing, she continued dodging his attacks and sending her own beams at him. Time passed, and Sailor Moon grew tired. She knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer. With one final burst of energy, she closed her eyes and focused on her attack. Sending all her remaining energy into that one shot, she aimed and released. She opened her eyes to find Sapphire slowly disintegrating into dust. Her legs gave out and she fell unto her knees. Her vision blurred from loss of energy, and with one last look, she saw nothing but a pile of ash, knew Motoki was safe, and then gave in to the peaceful call of sleep.

Motoki watched the whole scene in a daze. He couldn't think properly, let alone try and help. Usagi was Sailor Moon? It made no sense. Yet, that was what he had seen right before his very eyes. His mind flitted to Mamoru. He surely must have known, right? They had been going out for years and were closer than he had ever seen any couple be. Had Mamoru broken up with Usagi because of her alter-ego? He still didn't know why they'd broken up.

He couldn't believe it as he stared helplessly. Usagi, the girl who always seemed so cheerful, was really juggling so much hardship. Makes sense why her parents would kick her out… especially if they didn't know the reason for her sudden disappearances. His heart felt torn. He didn't know what to feel anymore. Then an idea popped into his head. Sailor Moon was dating Tuxedo Kamen… that much was common knowledge these days, but Usagi was, and had been, dating Mamoru. He knew Usagi was not one to cheat, and after all he'd come to know since her break-up with Mamoru, he knew that she loved him too much to fall for another, which only left one possibility.

Motoki's eyes widen at his conclusion. His mind, however, did not have time to process said thought, as he saw their enemy start to fade into dust. The body disappeared and ash remained, and then Usagi/Sailor Moon fell to the ground. He lunged forwards, and held her in his arms. She had been so brave, and he had been completely useless to her, even though he probably would have just gotten in her way. This was no ordinary attacker…

He held her close as his eyes drifted down her face to her outfit. He had never seen Sailor Moon up so close before. He stared when his eyes met her chest. His cheeks heated up as he forcefully looked away. It seemed as though she obtained a new body when she transformed, a much more, developed, body. His cheeks burned as he gently turned her around in his arms, so her back touched his chest and not the other way around. He felt safer with himself that way, after all, this _was_ his Usagi… and he could never do anything hentai to her.


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for all the support. Less than 10 chapters left most likely!!!**

Usagi stirred awake and felt herself in strong arms. She smiled relishing being in Mamoru's safe arms. She leaned her back against his chest. Her eyes slowly blinked open and she stared up. Her breath caught in her throat, suddenly remembering what had happened and who she was with. She backed away.

"Motoki," she stuttered stupidly. How could she have forgotten that he was here and not Mamoru?

Motoki blushed but smiled at her warmly. "I'm glad you're awake. You had me so worried. I didn't know what to do."

"I heal… it just takes a few minutes if I am not too badly injured."

She slowly lifted her skirt to show where just earlier she had been attacked pretty badly. It revealed perfectly unscarred skin. She watched innocently as hungry eyes replaced concerned ones. She harshly pulled down her skirt and blushed at her antics.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Motoki didn't say anything, still unable to believe he was sitting with Sailor Moon, who in fact, was Usagi.

Sailor Moon's eyes wandered to where she had just exposed her upper thigh. Like it wasn't bad enough the amount of leg her skirt showed, she'd up and revealed even more. Her eyes stared at the hem of her skirt, and then suddenly like a powerfully hit, realization dawned on her. She was Sailor Moon. She gulped noticeably. Her eyes slowly rose to face his patient ones and she looked at him demurely.

"You probably want some answers right?" she asked in a whisper, hiding behind her eyelashes.

"Yeah," he replied, as he gently took her hand in his. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked hurt.

His eyes pierced her heart. "No one knows. It isn't anything personal."

He lowered his gaze but not before she saw a pained look that she had never seen in his eyes before. Her hearted ached knowing she had caused him that pain. Still, it was the truth. Her own parents and brother didn't know.

"Mamoru knows," his voice so depressed that she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"He does," she agreed. "But I didn't tell him. It's complicated."

"Why?" he asked, returning his gaze on her, his hurt evident in them. "Why… because he is Tuxedo Kamen?"

Sailor Moon gasped, having not thought of him knowing this until now. It made sense that he would follow the crumbs and deduce this. But still, how did she wiggle out of this one?

She didn't have to. She heard someone walk up to the door and pause looking for keys most likely. She stood and walked over, knowing that her beloved was at the door and that he would have the answer to that deduction. She waited impatiently as the door opened and in walked Mamoru.

His eyes instantly met hers and he closed the distance between them, pulling her fully into his arms. He held her close before moving his face back and claiming her lips. It came so naturally to do so that he didn't even stop to process that she was transformed. He kissed her lovingly, holding her face gently in his hands. A quick peck more before he pulled away.

"How are you feeling?" he asked his forehead against hers. "Any better?"

Her breathing was raged. "I'm fine," she breathed heavily; she had been caught so unaware that she hadn't tried to stop him. Now Motoki would know that he was Tuxedo Kamen for sure. She gently hit her head against his. He was going to be upset.

"We need to talk," she said slowly using the clichéd line that never brought anything good.

His eyes shown confusion but he let himself be led into the living room. His attention fully on Usagi he didn't even see Motoki until they were seated across from him. His eyes widened knowing they'd been caught. There was no explanation why he was kissing Sailor Moon like that unless they were involved and he knew that he and Usagi were together…

"Motoki," Mamoru said plainly, not knowing exactly what he'd seen, or why Usagi was transformed before them.

"Look," Motoki started, very confused himself at the moment.

"You guys should talk. I'm gonna go… you guys call me when you're done talking and we can talk… about all this." With that he walked over to Sailor Moon pulled her up with one arm and hugged her tightly.

"I won't tell anyone, Usa."

He pulled away and nodded towards Mamoru before walking out of the apartment. The two were left alone. Usagi de-transformed and sat down again. She smiled weakly at Mamoru knowing he'd heard Motoki's soft words.

Mamoru pulled Usagi into his arms. She went willingly. It only took a few minutes before she realized what had just happened. She had been so overwhelmed with Motoki finding out her secret that she hadn't let the idea of killing Sapphire process in her mind. Instantly tears threatened to escape her closed lids. Memories flooded back to the fear she had felt. She hadn't let her mind process the fact that she had been so close to death herself. She had killed a man. Her body began to shake.

"Usako?" his voice murmured against her cheek as he pulled her fully against his chest. Wetness soaked through his shirt. His hands went to her face. He gently pulled her face towards him and lovingly stared into her eyes. Having no idea what was causing her pain and tears, he didn't know how to help her. Was this all because Motoki knew their secret?

"Angel? What's wrong? Are you this upset with Motoki knowing are secrets? Even after everything we've been through with him I think we can trust him."

She shook her head, her face rubbing against his chest. "No," she whispered.

"Then what?" he asked gently. "Why are you transformed?"

She took a deep breath that caught as she inhaled. "Sapphire was here," her voice cracked on tears and her body gave out in his arms. He held her tight to stop her from falling off him. His veins burned with a rage that came when hearing his name but remained calm.

"Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?"

She shook her head. "He… he's gone," she whimpered.

Mamoru nodded. "I know. But we will get him next time, don't worry."

She shook her head again. "No. He's gone," she whispered. "He's dead."

Her eyes slammed shut before she could see his expression. She didn't want to see what was there. She couldn't bare to see the judgment that would be there. She had killed someone. Someone not so alien but someone almost human. No words came from his mouth as he brushed his fingers against her cheeks.

"Usako," he murmured into her hair. "I'm so proud of you."

Her eyes shot open. "What?" she managed to ask.

His face was smiling yet serious. "You were so brave to fight him by yourself. You did what you had to do to protect yourself and Motoki. You didn't even need my help."

Usagi felt suddenly very tired. His words made sense, but still, her stomach ached with the knowledge that she had killed someone. Her head then fell against his chest. A smile appeared on her face as she smiled into his shirt. He wasn't mad. He was proud of her, and his approval was so important to her.

"I love you, Mamo-chan," she whispered, finally calming down. The sound of his heart beat putting her in a peaceful trance.

"I love you too, Usako," he replied kissing her head.


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: Hey everyone! I am still updating, sorry for the long wait. I cannot believe this fanfic has over 500 reviews! I never thought it would get this big. Writting this chapter I couldn't help how similar is is to Twilight. Oh well, lol, still my words, ideas. Hope you like it.**

**Just in case: disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I have not used it in my story but in AN oh well. I'll play it safe.**

Mamoru held Usagi close to him. He didn't want to move away but knew that they needed to settle things with Motoki before he got upset with them. Well, more upset than he already was. They needed to explain themselves and get him on their good side before he got frustrated and told someone. Mamoru didn't think Motoki would do that, but he was sad to say that he didn't know his friend as well as he used to. Sighing peacefully he gently pulled Usagi to arms length.

"We need to talk to Motoki," he said softly into the silence of the room.

Usagi looked up at him. "Yeah, you're right. But how about I go by myself? Maybe he will react better if it's just one of us. This way he won't feel like we are ganging up on him."

Mamoru thought about this for a minute. He didn't really want to send his Usako off into the lion's den so to speak. He didn't enjoy the idea of them being alone again either. Still, he did know that she was right on this one. They had a better chance if she went alone. They were after all closer than he and Motoki were at the moment.

"Okay," he said, releasing a deep breath he'd been holding.

Usagi smiled and stood up. She turned, and was about to walk away when she stopped having seemingly thought of something. She turned around, bent down and kissed him before leaving, a strange spring in her step. He knew nothing could keep his angel down for long.

She made her way to Motoki's house. She was surprised at how well she felt considering everything. At least the worst parts of her troubles were over. She didn't know how she would explain this all to Motoki though.

After some time, she reached his house, and memories of the last time she had been there flooded back. They had been so close that night. Now she felt as if that was lost because she was back with Mamoru. She no longer had a dependence on him to make her feel better to cheer her up. Now she was happy. Still, she wanted the best of both worlds, wanted to have her cake and eat it too.

She knocked and a minute later the door opened. She smiled as Motoki appeared. His eyes held surprise and then sadness as they fell on her. His eyes shifted around her to see if she were alone.

"Hey," he said softly, his eyes searching hers for some explanation as to why she was alone.

"Hi," she replied in her normally bright spirit. "We should talk."

He nodded and then let her inside. Once seated in the living room, Usagi started.

"I'm really sorry for hiding who I am from you all this time. I wish I could say something to make that better."

Motoki's face shown hurt but he nodded. "I know. I understand how you had to keep it a secret. I guess more than anything I am just jealous that you and Mamoru share this secret, and that he has known for so much longer than me."

Usagi's heart broke as she saw him like this. "It is only like that because we are destined to be together."

She didn't realize the effect her words would have. Motoki jumped to his feet. "Destined? How can you say that? I love you so much."

The desperate look on his face made her melt. "I don't mean that lightly," she said gently. "I mean it literarily, but that is quite a long and somewhat unbelievable story."

"I don't want you to be with him. He left you. He broke your heart and… well I really would treat you nice. I've always had your best interest at heart."

She didn't know what to say. "We will always be friends."

Motoki gave her a cold look. "Really? You're using that line on me?"

Usagi sighed. "I love you," she continued at a loss for words. "As a friend."

Motoki shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't believe your saying this."

"Look. I just came here to show you how sorry we are for hiding our secrets from you."

"'We', 'our,'" he said in a mocking tone. "Two weeks ago you were dead from his betrayal and now everything is 'we' and 'our'!"

Now even Usagi was getting frustrated. "I've told you before. I will never love anyone other than him."

"I don't believe you."

Usagi frowned. "Well, sooner or later you will have to grasp that concept," she replied bitterly.

A split second passed and within the moment, Motoki had pulled her up and into his arms before crashing his lips against hers. She didn't move. Something about this kiss was different from the last. It wasn't for show as it had been the time before. It still had the same fierce undertone of desperate passion, yet it was gentle this time. Forced, desperate, but gentle. It was almost like Mamoru's kisses. His kisses softened and fell into loving kisses. It was almost as if he were daring her _not_ to feel the love there. She couldn't help but gently kiss him back. It was strangely different from Mamoru's kisses. He had never kissed her with such desperation. Even when they had kissed while being broken up, their kisses had been filled with passion rather than desperation. Her mind did not process the event as being wrong. No, she had seen the hurt in his eyes and wanted to erase that. This just happened to be the only way she could. She gently kissed him back and let him kiss her for several moments before she pulled away.

"See," he said, his voice ragged as he held her face in his hands. "You can't say that what we have isn't something worth experimenting on."

"I can't… I… I don't feel that way for you. I love you, and yes as more than just a friend, but not with the same amount of love as Mamoru. I don't want to lose you, and I hate seeing your pain especially knowing I've caused it."

Motoki's smile faded. "But you kissed me back."

Usagi shook her head. "I only want to make you turn back into your old self again. I miss him so much."

Motoki sighed and feel back unto the couch. Usagi remained standing as she looked down at him. He didn't say anything at first, he just thought on that. He had been just friends with her for all this time, was it possible to go back, even after his feelings for her had been displayed so openly?

"I can't believe things are ending this way for us. I always had hope that we would be together one day," he said truthfully, looking up at her with teary eyes.

She lowered herself unto his lap and pulled his head into her chest. "I am so sorry that I've caused you this pain, even though I can't change how I feel."

"I know. Maybe… maybe we can go back to how things used to be."

Usagi smiled into his hair. "I really hope so. I hope you understand how important you are to me. You will always have a special place in my heart."

Tears gently rolled down both their faces when they pulled apart. Usagi smiled as she got off his lap. She placed herself next to him and gently took his hands in hers.

"So you won't tell anyone that me and Mamoru are Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen?" she asked jokingly, hoping to take the first step in their new yet old relationship.

He laughed. Through all the pain and tears he laughed. "Of course not."


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: Oh my goodness its been over 2 months since I updated. Really sorry guys! The rest should come out in not too long time periods. Total of 6 chapters remaining perhaps 5 if I skip one idea. Thanks for waiting!**

Usagi nodded. "Thanks. I appreciate it. Well… I have to go before Mamoru starts to worry about me."

Motoki's eyes met hers as he grabbed her hand in his. "You really have to go?"

"Well… yes. I don't want him to worry…" she repeated herself.

He frowned. "I wish you'd stay."

Usagi sighed. "Sorry. I can't do that," she said softly. "I'll talk with you tomorrow, okay?"

Motoki hesitantly let go of her. He nodded. She smiled and then made her way to the door. Her head was a mess. She wasn't looking forward to telling Mamoru about what had happened tonight, but she knew that she couldn't keep secrets from him after all they had been through. She made her way home contemplating how the rest of the evening would go. Soon, she was standing before their apartment door. Taking a deep breath, she put in the key in the lock and opened the door. Within seconds, Mamoru was by her side. His eyes filled with hope and questions.

"How did it go?"

"Fine. Motoki promises he won't tell anyone."

Mamoru smiled. He reached over and pulled Usagi into him. "That's great news!"

He gently swung her in the air for a moment before setting her back on the ground. His eyes fell to hers and only then he did notice that she didn't look too happy. Why? They should be celebrating that everything was okay instead of being sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his hands gently rubbing her cheeks.

Usagi sighed, lowering her eyes to hide behind her lashes. "You won't like this," she replied softly, shaking her head so his hand fell to his side.

"What is it?" Mamoru asked, confused that she was pulling away. What was their new crisis? It seemed like every second a new one arose. He sighed in defeat.

"Well," she started, wringing her hands below her as she did. Mamoru noticed this and knew that something was seriously wrong. She began biting her lip, something she only did when she was nervous.

"Just tell me, Usako. We can get through anything together," he said lovingly.

But that only made things worse. Why had she betrayed their love by making out with Motoki? How would they get through this? Sure they had been through a lot. Then again some of it hadn't been anyone's fault. Her mind drifted to their break-up. _That _had been _his_ fault.

"When I was at Motoki's," she started, rising her eyes to meet his. She held her gaze she had to remain strong even though she was to blame. They both had made mistakes. They had to get through this. It was her only mistake!

"He kissed me… and…. well I didn't pull away. I… actually kissed him back…" she said confidently and then shut up wondering if she had said too much.

"What?" Mamoru yelled into the empty apartment, his eyes turning dark with anger.

"It's true. I know it was wrong… I shouldn't have," she said truthfully.

"You bet you shouldn't have. And this coming from the girl who freaked out when she had to kiss him for a school play!" he said bitterly, his eyes glaring at her.

She gulped. He had a point. But this time it had been so much different. She stared at him remaining silent. She hated when he looked at her like that. Rarely throughout their relationship had he gotten mad at her. The only other time she could remember was when they had been broken up and he had portrayed a look of hate when looking at her.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Mamoru began to pace. "I can't believe you'd do this after all we've been through!" he yelled, his fingers at his temples.

Now Usagi was beginning to get upset. Both had made mistakes. She'd forgiven him and now it was his turn to forgive her. He had caused her just as much pain after all if not more. At least he knew that she still loved him, didn't he?

She looked at him with disbelief. "You mean after everything _you've _put us through?"

His head jerked around, his eyes shooting daggers. "I cannot believe you would bring that up!" he yelled back at her.

Usagi huffed. "Well it's true. Besides Sapphire you have caused every other problem we've faced. You made a mistake, I forgave you. Now I made a mistake and you need to forgive me," she replied saying every word slowly and with purpose.

Mamoru didn't even pause to think this over, his anger getting the best of him. "What I did was different," he yelled. "I thought I was protecting you!"

Usagi nodded. "Okay fine, but you weren't protecting me when you were flirting with Reika right in front of me!"

"Yeah," he agreed giving her that. "But at least I didn't kiss her!"

"No," Usagi said quietly, pausing as tears formed in her eyes. "You only broke my heart."

With that Usagi turned away and walked into their bedroom, slamming the door shut as she did. Falling unto the bed she gave into sobs. She didn't want to fight; she just wanted him to forgive her. Why had she been so stupid? She knew that he should forgive her eventually, after all the pain he had caused her, but still knew that the next few days would be rough between them until he did.

There was a knock on the door before it opened. She rolled unto her side so that her back faced him. He sighed and got into bed beside her. She began to steam.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Well I am not sleeping on the couch," he said bitterly. He knew he should apologize for making such a big deal out of this, but his pride stood strong.

"Fine," Usagi said giving up. "Goodnight!" she said before falling silent.

"Goodnight," he whispered back, so low that he knew she hadn't heard. "I love you."


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: Here is another chapter. Its a bit sad that this is coming to an end, but it is also very good. I can finally start something new. About 4 chapters left... so please enjoy them.**

Mamoru woke up the next morning to find the dazzling blonde curled up against his bare chest. He smiled having always pictured this in his mind. Yet now was not the time to take pleasure in this. They were still in that stupid fight. In his mind, they were both to blame. Yes, he did take some blame for her kissing Motoki, yet he knew it was ridiculous to think so. She'd gone too far. Still, as his angel lay on him, he didn't have the heart to push her away. One look at her serene face and all his anger fled from his body. They both knew that their fight would be over soon enough, but that didn't stop either of them from having it. He gently cupped his hand under her face and lifted her head back unto her pillow. Getting out of bed, he made his way to the kitchen to put on some coffee. The smell of brewing coffee wafted through the house and within minutes Usagi was awake and by his side.

"Morning, Mamoru," she said formally, yet he guessed that he should be happy that she hadn't resorted to calling him his old nickname 'baka'.

"Morning," he replied, eyes searching hers for some form of repentance for the day before.

He watched her eyes lower before her face heated up. Her head darted quickly to the side. He followed her gaze down to see that he was still dressed in simply his boxers. He smirked. He forgot sometimes how innocent his future wife was to these sorts of things. He grabbed a cup of coffee and walked beside her, purposely brushing their arms together as he did.

His lips made their way to her ear as he whispered, "Sorry," before leaving her to go get ready for the day.

She shivered. Everything about him made her heart leap in her chest. She hated being in a fight with him. She always hated it. But she wasn't mad at him for real, was she? She was simply mad that he had gotten mad at her for what she had done. Granted it had been a huge mistake, but he'd made them as well. She shook her head determined for it not to ruin her day.

The couple got ready relatively fast considering the amount of time they allotted to avoiding each other. The drive to school was quiet as it usually was when they got in fights. Neither wanted to be the first to apologize. The car stopped a few minutes from the school and Usagi got out still not breaking the silence treaty they shared. She simply grabbed her bag and stepped out. The car took off again and she had hurried to school.

A little tidbit of information had left her mind: it was Friday, the day that she was supposed to go on that 'date' with Motoki. She had been planning on bringing Mamoru, but now she wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. Still, she wanted to set him up with Reika so that he would be happy and forget about her. As much as she hated it, she supposed that she should talk to Mamoru after class ended.

She made her way into class and took her seat beside Mina and Makoto. Her two best friends instantly knew something was wrong and huddled around her.

"What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked.

Usagi sighed and gave her friends a non-convincing smile. "Nothing. Me and Mamoru just had this little tiff that's all."

"About what?" Makoto inquired.

Usagi frowned. "I sort of made-out with Motoki last night…" she said, her voice just above a whisper.

"What?" the two senshi yelped earning a sudden concerned stare from Mamoru. Their eyes met for a second before she turned glared at her two friends.

"Not so loud," she reprimanded, playfully whacking them on the heads.

"Class will be starting now," Mamoru said just in the nick of time. Just a little more and she would have had to explain the whole situation. Not like she wasn't going to eventually tell them, no, she would, it was just that she didn't have the strength or will-power to tell them now.

Mamoru's eyes had shot up from his work the second he heard two familiar yelps. He had grown so accustomed to the senshi's voices that his eyes instantly made contact with them. His Usako had just barely made eye contact with him before retreating to her friends. That had been sadly when his mind focused on the task of the day. The play was exactly one week away. They still had so much work to do. He sighed as he looked at the remaining scenes that they had not worked on due to Usagi's absence. He didn't like what he saw at all. Being very much involved in this play's actors and actresses, he was far from an un-biased third party. His veins heated up in anger yet his mind squelched them quickly remembering his place.

"We will be working on the drive-in scene," he said, his eyes avoiding his class and focusing on the scripts. He knew that his face was turning red, but he couldn't help it. Why hadn't he remembered all these scenes before letting his Usako play Sandy?

"Usagi. Motoki," he stated, careful to say their names separately and not put them together in any way.

The two stood and walked over to the two chairs that were in front of the room facing the class and sat down. They apparently had forgotten this scene as well. Mamoru tossed a pair of scripts their way and retreated to his seat. He placed his head between his hands and forced himself to not make this any worse than it had to be. It was more embarrassing then anything else yet knowing what he did he didn't like it. He hadn't even touched her there and thinking of someone else doing that, even in how innocent this was now, made his blood curl. Regardless of how silly and illogical that was, he still felt that way.

Usagi smiled at Motoki as they looked at their scripts. Both read and blushed at what they saw. Usagi's eyes told him it was alright even though she herself was dying of embarrassment. So the scene commenced.

Motoki hesitantly placed his arm around the back of her neck and waited for her to look upset before moving away. He read the one-liner out loud in which he apologized for the night before. He was surprised at the accuracy of those lines in his life. He was sorry that he had caused problems for her and Mamoru, because he knew that them being in a fight hurt her and he didn't want her to be unhappy.

They rehearsed the next few sentences before they grew silent. Motoki knew his face was tinted pink as he connected his hands together and tried to take off his class ring. When it didn't budge, the ring itself was loose but the play made it so it wasn't, he brought his hand up to her hair to try and loosen it with his hair gel which of course was none at the moment. Having done this he brought his hands back to where they had been previously, just above his lap, and this time his ring slid off. His elbow moved due to the pressure and elbowed Usagi squarely in the chest. The entire class burst out laughing as the couple grew red. Mamoru sweat-dropped. Well at least it was smooth sailing from here on…


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: Hope everyone loves this chapter, I think everyone will. It is longer than usual. So can you guys please vote on my poll and tell me what you think about my new fanfic I will post after I complete this? Oh ya, and it gets a tad steamy this chapter just warning you all. Thanks and enjoy!**

After class, Usagi and Motoki talked about when they would all meet up that evening. After settling on a time and place, Usagi made her way to talk to Reika. Usagi merely stated how much she wanted her and Motoki to get back together and Reika had agreed to come. It had been as simple as that.

The day went on without any hitches, and Usagi was glad for once for the lack of drama. She had a lot on her mind regardless: the double date that evening, the play, having to tell her friends the truth about what had been happening lately, finding some way to connect with her parents again, even though she wasn't sure she wanted to, the dreams…

Needless to say, that evening when she got home from school, she welcomed things to happen so that her mind would be busy. The whole day she had been avoiding Mamoru, but then had come to an abrupt end when they both entered their apartment. Things really had to be said now. Usagi sighed. She closed the door behind herself Mamoru already walking away and grabbed his wrist. He stopped and slowly turned around to face her. She smiled lightly.

"Mamoru…" she said softly, noticing the twitch in his face when she didn't call him 'Mamo-chan'.

"Will you please come with me tonight to dinner with Motoki and Reika? I really care about him as do you and I want him to be happy. He can't get what he is looking for with me but maybe that means that he and Reika can have another shot."

Mamoru's eyes locked unto hers. He had missed her even thought it had only been one day. That was the type of love he had for her, the type of relationship they shared, that one day apart nearly killed him. He had no idea how he had survived those weeks apart the last time around. Her features were soft and she was no longer angry or so it appeared like that to him. So now it was just a battle to see which one caved first.

"Fine," he said nonchalantly, giving her what she wanted but standing his ground.

She nodded. "Thank you," she replied formally. "I appreciate it."

And with that she left him to go get dressed. "Wear something nice," she called from inside their bedroom. Mamoru frowned realising that he had no place to change. After a few minutes of impatiently waiting, he walked over to the door and knocked. There was no answer.

"Usagi," Mamoru called in a huff. "I need to get my clothes…"

When he got no answer he decided to help himself inside. Grabbing the doorknob he slowly opened the door. He looked around the room but didn't see Usagi. Walking over to the closet he grabbed his things and then proceeded to stand before the bathroom door.

"Usagi?" he called again. He heard water running and the faint melodic voice of his girlfriend singing. He smiled and got dressed. Only after dressing himself did he realise that he had left his watch on the counter in the bathroom from when he had taken his own shower that morning. His cologne was also in there. Sighing lightly, he placed his head to the door listening to see if she was still in there. She was as the water was still on.

"Usagi?" he attempted getting her attention one last time. Getting no answer yet again he quietly opened the bathroom door. What was the harm in stepping inside for a moment while she busy in the shower?

The door made a squeaking noise and he held his breath half way inside. But when she continued singing softly he continued. Grabbing his watch and putting it on he quietly opened the medicine chest and took out his cologne. As he was closing the medicine chest his attention was turned to Usagi as her singing changed into her practicing her famous Sailor Moon speeches. Mamoru's stifled a laugh. That was his Odango alright. Sometimes she really did act like a child. But as his vision turned absentmindedly towards the shower he realized that there was nothing childish about her silhouette. He couldn't make out more than a rough silhouette of her body yet he could see just how curvy she was and the slenderness of her legs. He gulped as he back stepped out of the bathroom in a rush and closed the door with the outmost care. His head hit the back of the door as he slouched to the floor. She was so sexy and she didn't even know it.

Waiting in the living room for Usagi to finish getting dressed Mamoru wondered how the evening would go but he had no way of knowing the excitement he was in for that evening. He heard the bedroom door open and turned in his seat to look at her.

She looked absolutely beautiful. She wore a white Grecian dress that looked similar to the one that she had worn during their days on the Moon. Her hair had been curled in long flowing loops while her face was surrounded by tendrils of delicate hair. Some of her hair made a messy bun on the back of her head.

He smiled at her trying to catch his breath. "You look beautiful," he said honestly, instantaneously forgetting their tiff.

She smiled and his heart soared. "Thanks, Mamo-chan," she whispered sweetly.

And as if nothing had been said, her smile faded, and she walked to the door. Mamoru stood, grabbed his jacket and keys and followed her. He locked the door behind her just as she started to walk towards the elevator. He grabbed her elbow wanting to say something else. Usagi slowly turned around.

"We're going to be late," she said, a polite smile plastered on her face.

He simply nodded and accompanied her to the elevator. The ride to the restaurant was a silent one. Something about being in the car driving somewhere with someone, when in an argument with that said someone, had that effect. When the car pulled up in front of the restaurant the valet opened Usagi's door. She smiled at the man as he extended his hand to help her out. Mamoru was by her side in an instant and the two made their way inside to their reserved table. Motoki and Reika were already there and were laughing secretly at a joke. Usagi smiled, happy that Motoki was finally enjoying himself.

Mamoru and Usagi sat down at the table and greeted the other couple. After pleasantries were said and everyone had begun eating, Usagi's mind began to drift. Looking at Motoki and Reika looking so happy together made her heart long to be with Mamoru. Their fight was a really stupid one…

Her eyes slowly rose to study his. They were looking off out the window. He was so sexy in his black suit, just like he always was. But in her opinion he looked even sexier without masked eyes. His eyes were very captivating she realized as she stared. Her eyes fell to his lips. It had been awhile since those lips had been on hers. She felt her face heat up. She shifted her eyes and they fell on his suit. How her body ached to feel the contours of his rugged frame.

Mamoru looked out the window fixating on a random tree outside. He knew Usagi was staring at him but instead of embarrassing her by catching her staring, he continued to look outside and let her enjoy the view. He grinned knowing that she liked what she saw. The conversation was dull and pretty much focused on Motoki and Reika telling stories of their past. He was perfectly content amusing himself by staring outside when he felt something touch his foot. Thinking nothing of it, he returned his gaze to his plate taking a bit of his food. He nearly choked when he felt warm toes brushing up and down the inside of his leg. His eyes jerked in front of him to the doe-eyed innocent girl before him. She had a seductively innocent look on her face. Her toes rose higher and higher on his leg as his fist made its way to his mouth; it was all he could do from saying something. It was shocking how Usagi didn't realize her seductive pull she was having on him as her toes brushed his thigh.

But Usagi did realize what she was doing. She had quietly removed her sandal and placed her toes against his leg needing to feel him. Her heart was racing at her boldness and watched as his eyes widened and he turned to look at her. She gave him an innocent look as if to say she didn't know what she was stirring within him. She knew of course that within minutes he would be by her side. She was exhilarated at her boldness as her toes gently caressed his thigh. Just a few more seconds she figured before his resolve would break. And just as she had planned he abruptly stood walked around the table to her. Pulling her up with one arm, his lips made their way to her ear.

"Come with me," his voice huskily from restraint. She blushed naively, playing the part before excusing herself. His arm pulled her through the labyrinth of tables and into the small hallway of coat racks and bathrooms. The second they were alone he pulled her harshly against himself and pushed his lips on hers. She smiled into his kiss, kissing him back with the same amount of passion. The kiss deepened as his tongue begged entrance into her mouth. She gladly accepted, relishing the feel of his tongue against hers. His hands roamed her back and rested on her hips and before she knew what he was doing he had lifted her up and roughly pushed her against the wall. She was breathless but couldn't pull away. She knew that she had to be one with this man before her desire for him killed her.


	50. Chapter 50

**AN: Sorry its been so long! Over a month, gomen! Anyways one more chapter left after this, and then the epilogue/bonus chapter. Please ignore the time line, I know its way off. I will try and fix that when I look over it all again. Enjoy and lets try and hit 600 reviews shall we? :)**

Neither had any intention of pulling apart both caught up in the world of forbidden desire. Finally connecting in a way that they had never done so before made them unite in a completely different way than they were used to. It was only when they were physically pulled apart did they stop. The second the hypnotizing blonde's lips left his, Mamoru's eyes shot open. The second they did, he saw Motoki with his arms on Usagi's shoulders. Mamoru let out a huff and stared at him. Not exactly rudely, no, but rather annoyed that he was no longer tasting the lips of his angel. His cheeks grew warm as he stared at Usagi. She was all flushed from the exertion, her hair messed up, and her dress crumpled.

"Déjà vu," Mamoru said his breathing heavy.

Motoki merely smiled. He actually smiled before releasing Usagi. "I am glad for you two… I really am now that I see that me and Reika belong together. It's just that here, in the hallway to the bathroom, is not exactly the place for this," he smirked before unhanding Usagi and heading back towards the dining area.

Usagi walked over to Mamoru and into his arms. Snuggling again his chest she smiled, feeling happier than she had ever been in her life. He held her close as he processed what he had just allowed to happen. Kissing her like that he realized that he couldn't go back now and that she felt the same way as him. He pulled her gently away to arms length and stared into her eyes.

"Tomorrow…after the play…" he whispered silkily. Her grin widened and love shined through her eyes.

"I will be counting the minutes," she whispered back. "All this time that you have waited for me to be ready… it means the world to me."

Mamoru nodded and pulled her back into his embrace. "I know. Don't worry… tomorrow night will most definitely be worth the wait."

Usagi blushed and was grateful that she had been able to avert her gaze before he could see her face. She was ready, she knew that now, but she was still very nervous and anxious. She trusted him beyond doubt but she was still scared at the unknown. But no, she couldn't think like that. Everything would be perfect, and she knew that as soon as she felt his body against hers again that all her fears and anxieties would flee her mind into peaceful bliss.

That evening when Usagi and Mamoru climbed into bed for the first time since their heated kiss, nothing felt strange in simply laying next to each other. There was no need to prove their love for the other, no need to do anything else but feel the other's warmth beside them. Usagi cuddled up against Mamoru's chest as they both silently thought about the following night. How they had waited so long to be together in the traditional sense.

The next morning Mamoru awoke to the sound of his cell phone buzzing. He looked down at his angel who was still lying partly on top of him. She was snoring softly. He laughed quietly at how the noise hadn't woken her up. She could sleep through anything most likely. He slipped his arm out from beneath her to reach for the phone as her body fell gently to the bed. She still didn't awaken. Flipping the phone opened he placed it to his ear.

"Hello?" he whispered lightly into the phone out of pure habit more than anything. It wasn't as if his voice would wake the beauty beside him.

"Mamoru?" the voice on the other line asked. "Why are you whispering, man?"

Mamoru smiled as he sensed his old friend back. He was glad things were finally behind them and that they could start anew. He looked down at Usako as warmth filled his heart. Right now, things couldn't get any better. He was lying with the woman he loved and his best friend was back in his life.

"I don't want to wake Usako," he said softly as he gently stroked her hair.

There was silence for a couple seconds before Motoki spoke up. "Right… I forgot that she was staying with you… did you too…" his voice trailed as he wondered why he was asking this. But given the night before…

"No," Mamoru quickly answered before adding, "not yet."

Motoki simply nodded on the other line which Mamoru could of course not see.

"Well… I was just calling to say that I cannot make it to opening night tonight. I have a really bad cold and I am bed ridden."

Mamoru nearly dropped the phone. "Are you serious?" he demanded almost losing his calm and low voice.

"Yes," Motoki sighed and then coughed. "I hate doing this to you especially when our friendship is on the mend. If I felt just a tad better you know I wouldn't let you down."

Hearing that helped the situation, didn't quite solve the problem in anyway, but it helped. Mamoru sighed loudly. He was in quite of a predicament. Given as Motoki had been more or less an understudy himself, Mamoru hadn't thought to give Motoki one. True, worse came to worse they could postpone the opening night to another day but then the school would lose all the ticket money… but what else did that leave him?

"Umm…" Mamoru said stalling for time. "Thanks for calling… I guess… hope you feel better," he said before clicking the phone shut in a haze.

Mamoru slipped out of bed in his dazed state, dropping the phone on the nightstand table. Walking into the kitchen his mind came up with only one solution. He would have to play Danny.

So he buried his nose in the script until minutes before the play. He had purposely been careful not to let Usagi know. She would only worry or panic and he knew she was doing enough of that knowing she had to perform in front of people. He smiled hoping she wouldn't klutz out on stage. Presently Usagi was getting ready in the changing room and he was still practicing his lines. It would be rough but at least the show would go on. He was grateful that he had been following the script so closely that most of it had been memorized already. He closed the script and rushed to get dressed himself.

Mamoru took a deep breath and entered the stage from the opposite side of Usagi hoping that seeing him there wouldn't scare her and make her forget her lines. The lights flickered on and illuminated the stage as the curtains opened. Usagi's eyes widened at first but she remained silent. Then quickly she gave him a sad wistful smile and then sighed deeply walking over to him to meet in the center of the stage. They said their short lines as the crowd remained silent. Probably wondering why the teacher was on stage acting. The time came as the couple drew close and he knew the entire audience would be paying attention. He grabbed Usagi into his arms and held her before attempting to kiss her, but the second their lips touched she moved away as the part demanded. Still the crowd was in complete silence having witness the teacher student kiss. Things would only get worse on top of everything.

The place progressed smoothly until it came time to the first real kiss. Both knew the audience would not approve and some part of them wondered why they were still bothering to do this play. But still both moved together and into the others arms. They heads moved closer and their lips touched. For seconds they each forgot that they were supposed to be acting and just gave into the passionate kiss before they remembered their place and continued with the play. The audience had surely been upset at what had progressed but other than the initial shocked gasps, they soon became silent again as they picked up on the chemistry that the couple had. Still many, they both knew, would not like this turn of events and that they would surely hear about it after the play.

The play was a huge success and even after the play there were few members of the audience who said anything. If people had been against a student teacher relationship they didn't express it. Other than a few disgusted glares, the couple received no bad vibes. That was until the principle of the school walked up to them. He was very red with anger as he told them harshly to follow him.

"Mamoru!" he said in a demanding voice once the three of them had entered his office.

"What is the meaning of this?" he continued, hands crossed against his chest.

Mamoru grabbed Usagi lightly around the waist and pulled her into him as if to shield her from his bitterness. Her flowing long locks meshed into the delicate material of her flowing white gown. Both she and he loved it when she wore dresses similar to the one she had worn in the past. And this one was quite similar although shorter in length and somewhat less flowing. He smiled down at her and placed his chin on top of her head in an intimate way. Usagi placed her arms around his, which were around her waist, and leaned her head back against his warm chest. Mamoru stared at the principle.

"I should have told you this before… but long before ever working here Usagi and I had been in a committed relationship."

"What?" the man yelled into the small contained room. His voiced bounced of the walls and Usagi winced from below him.

"We had been dating two years before I became her teacher. Just days before starting here we broke up… only getting back together a few weeks ago…"

The principle was shaking his head. "So you broke up because you knew you'd be her teacher?"

Mamoru shook his head feeling the softness of Usagi's hair as he did. "No. We broke up for other reasons…"

"Yes," Usagi whispered. "Mamo-chan is all I have in this world. Please do not punish him for this."

"I cannot condone your actions… however if you two are truly in a committed relationship… I guess I can _not_ bring this to the board…"

Usagi smiled. "Thank you so much, Sir. Trust me we are committed, I'd die for Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru tilted his head downwards as she titled hers upwards. "And I'd die for my Usako," he whispered lovingly, knowing he had already. The couple kissed in a short but sweet peck before the principle coughed.

"I think its best not to push my graciousness, don't you?" the principle asked before stepping out of his office.

"Thank you," the couple called after him in unison. The principle simply nodded with a light sigh before leaving the couple alone. Mamoru kissed her forehead with a sigh of relief. That could have gone so much worse. He shuddered.

"Let's go home," he breathed against her skin making her shiver.

Usagi smiled happy to hear those words. For a spit second worry crossed her features but was soon laid to ease as Mamoru kissed her lovingly on her soft lips. He pulled away and held her in his arms for a moment.

"Everything will be perfect," he said softly, knowing her nervousness about the events to come. He was too, just not quite as much as she was.


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: Final chapter! Wow this has been a really long writing journey! Sorry this chapter is short but a bonus chapter will be up very soon (its kind of like an epilogue). If you guys want a real epilogue with Usagi and making up with her parents, just tell me. After the bonus chapter and possible epilogue I will be posting the first part of a two part one-shot. Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

The couple took this time to quickly make their way through the crowd of people wanting to talk to them about the play. Soon they were in Mamoru's car and were driving back to their apartment. Mamoru was of course being a complete gentleman, more than usual, probably because he knew that she was nervous. As much as she tried to crush that feeling she knew it was only natural. Trying to put her worries to ease, he parked the car and ran around the car to open her door. She welcomed him with a heartfelt smile as he helped her out of the car.

As Usagi was walking up the stairs with Mamoru by her side, she thought back through everything they had been through, both the good and the bad. She knew that she couldn't love anyone more than she did for him and that was enough to calm her nerves. They reached the door and Mamoru paused before opening it. He looked down at Usagi and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You know you mean everything to me, right?" he asked, his eyes shining with the love he felt for her.

Usagi beamed. "I know," she whispered. "You mean the world to me as well."

Mamoru smiled and then kissed her quickly on the lips before opening the door. Holding Usagi by the shoulders they walked inside, Mamoru one step behind her. The instant she walked in she stopped dead in her tracks and seconds later a loud squeal exited her mouth. He chuckled. He couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. It was very Usagi of her.

All strewn on the floor were a pathway of red roses intertwined with white ones. Red symbolic of the passion they had for one another and white for the purity she possessed. She blushed and whirled around in his arms.

"Mamo-chan, you are so sweet. They're beautiful. I love them."

Mamoru grinned at his romantic gesture. He couldn't remember when he had become such a sappy guy who did these sorts of things. He figured it must have been the very moment he saw his angel and fell head over heels in love with her from just one look. Gently leading her to follow the path of roses, he continued to follow from behind her, continuously in her embrace.

The mix of roses led into their bedroom and unto their bed. Usagi's eyes shinned with unshed tears of happiness as she realized once again just how sweet the man she was going to marry one day was. She turned around once again in his arms and stared up at him.

For what could have been an awkward moment now for the two of them now, was put to ease as Mamoru's lips found hers. The kisses were sweet and lovingly gentle as they first began before they slowly grew more passionate and needing to fulfill the desire they felt. Mamoru gently picked her up in his arms before placing her with a gentle thud across the bed. Clothing was soon torn off as they found themselves naked before each other. But neither felt shy at this, not this time. They just admired the other with love before kissing the other soundless as they rolled around on the bed, slowly and lovingly becoming whole as they had always dreamed of being.

After falling asleep in each other's arms, the prince and his princesses woke up. Staring at other, they both felt immense love. Pulling himself up on one elbow, he kissed her bare shoulder and smiled at her. She smiled back, her hair all tangled and strewn about the bed. He lovingly stroked in back in its place.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Now she blushed at his concern. "Yes. I couldn't be better."

Mamoru grinned happily before lying back down. "I'm glad we waited so long in a way," he murmured softly. "It made this night so special."

Usagi nodded. "I agree. I love you so much, Mamo-chan."

"I love you so much too, Usako."

As the prince and his princess fell back into a peaceful calm as in a fairytale happy ending, a phrase was soon uttered from the princess' mouth, breaking the calm. Mamoru smiled lovingly at the angel beside him once she had. Only she would break a perfect moment like this. Only it was broken. Rather just realistic and perfect to the reason he loved her.

Only she would be saying, "Mamo-chan I'm hungry" at a time like this.

~The End~


	52. Tuxedo Kamen's Mission

**AN: So the story IS finished this is just an epilogue type thing. It was just something cute but pointless chapter about a special object in my story. I wrote it half way through the fanfic around. Read it and tell me if you think you know what the "mission" is. Hope you enjoy and _yes_ I know its evasive, thats the point. **

Tuxedo Kamen was on a mission. He knew what he had to do, he knew his mission. Jumping down a ten story building, he landed elegantly on the ground. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby. To his dismay, dozens of people populated the street and the small shop before him. They all stared at him oddly. They were simply obstacles in his path; obstacles to make his mission harder. He made his way through the crowd and into the shop, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving. This was not exactly the place where the masked hero of Tokyo was supposed to be. But he didn't care. His mission was in this store and he would not back down.

Walking farther inside, he slowly made his way to the back. The small amount of people scattered to either side of the room as he walked, giving their hero room, watching in curiosity to see what on Earth he was doing here. His eyes made contact with his mission and his hands reached out to grab it. As his hands made contact, he was filled with an over-powering urge to destroy. His arm calmed however knowing that now was not the place to fulfill said feelings. Dragging his limp arm and the offended target, he walked over to the cashier.

Still receiving looks of shock from everyone else in the shop, he lifted his target unto the counter. The older man who stood before him only gave him a twisted smile. His mission was almost complete. Nothing would stop him now. Giving the man his best vicious glare, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is coming with me. Are there any more in this shop?" he growled as he grabbed the man by his collar.

The man just shook his head, his twisted smile now gone. "Th-that's all. I swear."

He released the man and nodded. "Good."

Grabbing the object of his mission once again, he made his way towards the door. Once at the exit, he turned around to face the dazed cashier. He stared at what lay in his hand and then back up at the man.

"For your sake, I better not catch you lying to me. I don't ever want to have to come back here."

The stunned cashier finally found his voice and stared over at Tuxedo Kamen. "Wow buddy, I knew you had it bad but this…" his voice trailed and he shook his head.

Tuxedo Kamen didn't reply he just made his way to his apartment. Jumping up unto his balcony undetected, he quickly entered. His mission was now complete. He no longer had to worry. He could relax.

He saw a shadow in the dark room and smiled. Walking over to the girl he loved, he looked deep into her eyes. Her eyes made contact with his hands, with what was left of his mission. She smiled, her soft golden tendrils cascading her face. She had never looked so beautiful. He had completed his mission for her. They could finally be at peace.

He stared down at his hands as he began tearing the object until only pieces of his mission still lay there. He smiled as he moved the pieces around until he had want he wanted. Dropping the unwanted pieces to the floor, he held unto that single one he wanted. Holding up his hand to his beloved's face, his lips found their way to her ear.

"Now I'm the only man in Tokyo who has the real thing," he whispered seductively.

The blonde blushed as he claimed his lips. The piece falling to the ground as his hands rose to her hair. She kissed him back with all the love and passion he felt in his own heart. Her hands idly touched his face before removing his mask. He picked her up into his arms and carried her towards his bedroom as she hastily took off his cape and began at his suit. He laughed at her eagerness.

As the two shared a love so deep, so unbounded, the final remaining pieces of the mission lay helplessly on the floor. To an unknowingly eye, the masked hero would look like a maniac, but even if only the women he loved knew the truth that would be enough. Lying there, surrounded with the discarded pieces, lay the one perfect piece. A clear image of the women he loved in a heart on silky material.

**AN: Anyone figured out what the object is? I hope it was pretty obvious at the end. Sorry if it wasn't.**


End file.
